Algo Por Ti
by Marian
Summary: Cuando la persona que es para ti el mundo entero decide romperte en dos, no te queda más remedio que dejarla seguir su camino, aunque tú te quedes tan destrozado que ni vivir tenga sentido. James... bueno, él quiere a Lily. Pero, ¡¿y qué si ella a
1. Cuando nada importa

**Algo por ti** _Cuando nada importa_

Tampoco es como si tuviera sentido, vamos, seamos realistas. Nada de todo esto importa demasiado, al final, a ella, a nadie, aunque para mí sea un mundo. Nada tiene sentido, yo no tengo sentido, nada me importará a partir de ahora.

La canción que lleva horas repitiéndose en mi reproductor acaba, con un chasquido sordo, y pasan dos segundos en silencio mientras vuelve a la posición inicial. Un sonido metálico suave, una guitarra acústica y vuelve a empezar el lamento, con una métrica y una rima impecables, tan imposibles, espontáneas, como fuera del mundo me siento yo mientras suena. No os engañaré, ya no lo oigo, hace un buen rato que no lo escucho y, sinceramente, desde el principio me importaba un comino. Sólo quiero no escuchar el silencio, no dejar mi cerebro dar vueltas, no tener la libertad de correr en la memoria hacia momentos más cómodos.

Siento algo por ti, yo sólo no puedo, no funciono sin ti. Son sólo palabras que hacen acompañar a la música, ¿por qué deberían importarme? No las digo yo, sólo es una canción, sólo música, sólo algo cualquiera, ruido, voces desconocidas, aunque ya me sepa de memoria cada inflexión, sólo es algo, y ya está, mamá, nada que ver con cómo me siento, ve tranquila, yo protejo el fuerte.

Nada que ver con lo que siento por nadie, no, no tengo nada con nadie, sólo me gusta quedarme en la sala, con todas las persianas medio bajadas y las gruesas cortinas encerrando el brillante sol afuera, medio tumbado en el sofá, horas y horas, en la misma postura, auto compadeciéndome. Pero no es nada, no, claro que no.

Cierro los ojos y dejo la mente en blanco. Qué bien se está sin pensar nada. Sin torturarse. Algo de la canción se filtra, por desgracia, pero se equivoca. No eres la única, claro que no. La canción se equivoca. No eres la única opción, y siempre me quedará el celibato. Tampoco está tan mal.

Estúpida canción, de hecho. Debería pararla y escuchar algo mejor, algo más alegre, algo diferente por una vez. Algo que no hablara sobre cómo alguien quiere a otro alguien con quien lo han dejado por gilipollas (y que alguien me corrija, si se atreve: cuando has escuchado una canción así cincuenta veces sabes que no fue el destino, lo que los separó, sino lo gilipollas que fue el que ahora se queja. ¡Y, sí, siempre es culpa de él!) y de cómo no puede seguir adelante sin el otro alguien.

Pues yo puedo. Claro que sí. No es tan difícil, ¿ves? Coges unas vacaciones, le alquilas tu lechuza a tu primo de Alemania para cortar con el correo, te pones una túnica vieja y algo sucia, por cierto, cierras los ojos detrás de los cristales de tus gafas y te dejas caer en el sofá, con total abandono. Apatía e inacción, pocos pensamientos y la repetición constante de una misma pieza. Es un comportamiento perfectamente normal; ¡a ver si no la he superado ya!

Total, si no me quiere, pues que no me quiera.

Debería parar esa música. Empieza a gustarme y todo. Pero pararla implica levantarme, o al menos alargar la mano hasta mi varita, y no me apetece ahora mismo. Después. ¡Total, en cuanto la apague la echaré de menos y pondré otra o incluso volveré a poner la misma...! No vale la pena y no pienso moverme. Abro un ojo, sin ganas, me miro un pie, lánguido sobre el cojín del sofá, subo la vista por la pierna, me miro la rodilla, demasiado huesuda, y alzo la vista hacia el techo. Soy pequeño, minúsculo, en un mundo que no me importa, un mundo que no me puede dar ya nada, soy un paria de la felicidad, y ni siquiera me importa.

Huelo mal. Sí, ya, desagradable, pero es cierto. O no, todavía no, pero lo haré. La puerta del balcón está abierta, tan sólo una rendija, que alza las cortinas y hace que pase una brisa suave de camino a la puerta contraria, conmigo en medio. Eso es lo único que me hace soportar estar aquí sin hacer nada, porque evapora rápidamente el sudor y casi hace agradable pasar calor. Lo cual no quita que esté sudando. Lo cual quiere decir que dentro de dos horas oleré mal. Pero, bueno, tampoco es como si no fuera a querer por cómo huelo.

Oh, no. Ya hay doscientas otras razones para eso.

El techo es aburrido, y mi música repetida y repetida, también. Yo soy aburrido y mi vida también es aburrida, pero ni me aburro. No me importa lo suficiente. Apático e inmóvil, no me paro a fijarme lo suficiente.

Oigo que la puerta corredera que da al jardín se corre suavemente a un lado. Me doy cuenta, por el ruido de roce de ropa cuando se vuelve a cerrar y las cortinas dejan de volar, de que alguien ha entrado. Ese alguien, sea quién sea, batalla unos segundos con la tela antes de librarse de ella, suspirar y avanzar hacia mí. Un Sirius despeinado entra en mi campo de visión, no me presta casi atención, indiferente él también, se acerca a la mesa y finge tocar algún objeto al azar, como si fuera la razón por la que ha entrado. Un Sirius despeinado me observa de reojo, creyendo que yo, con la vista aún fija en el techo, no me doy cuenta, y un Sirius despeinado acaba por darme la espalda antes de hablarme, aparentando que no le extraña ni preocupa (inocente, como si no se notara) mi comportamiento atípico de este verano.

- ¿Hay más limonada? - pregunta, tranquilo.

- No lo sé - mascullo, en un gruñido.

Él se encoge de hombros y va a la cocina. Vuelve al cabo de poco, con un vaso lleno, y se sienta en el sillón que hay junto al sofá donde me pudro de autocompasión y auto indiferencia. Ése soy yo.

- ¿Quieres? - me pregunta, enseñándome el vaso un segundo.

- No - respondo concisamente.

Estamos un rato en silencio, escuchando los dos la canción. Cuando empieza la segunda repetición que presencia Sirius, éste suspira suavemente.

- ¿Tanto te gusta? - me dice, molesto.

- Está bien - declaro, sin ganas. - ¿No te gusta?

- Hum - asiente él. - ¿No te cansa?

- Todavía no - le aseguro, y cierro los ojos de nuevo.

Otra vez nos quedamos en silencio. Oigo, de vez en cuando, el sonido casi metálico de los cubitos chocando contra el vaso de cristal cuando Sirius lo mueve, y su respiración pausada cuando no coincide con un latido del ritmo de la canción. Y huelo su colonia y el ejercicio que ha hecho afuera. Fuera de eso, la existencia próxima de mi mejor amigo no me molesta en nada. A veces es una suerte tener amigos con la capacidad, aunque no la frecuente decisión, de cerrar la boca.

- ¿Hoy tampoco vendrás? - me pregunta, por fin. Mucho tardaba.

- No - grazno.

Se inclina hacia delante y me mira la frente con obstinación. No he abierto los ojos, así que no lo puedo ver, pero lo veo nítidamente, como si los tuviera abiertos y enfocados hacia él.

- ¿Por qué? - pregunta neutramente.

- No me apetece - explico, y entreabro los ojos. Ahora sí que le veo, por una rendija. No me equivocaba en nada.

- No entiendo qué hacemos aquí, si no te apetece.

Me encojo de hombros y cierro de nuevo los ojos. Yo no les he pedido que se quedaran.

- Pasáoslo bien vosotros - acabo por decir, aunque, venga ya, no me importa demasiado.

Él sacude la cabeza.

- Si tú no vienes, no vamos - me amenaza, y luego añade, para justificarse: - Siempre es lo mismo.

- Si yo voy, también - le recuerdo.

- Será diferente de la última vez - observa él.

- Ve desnudo - sugiero. - Eso también lo hará diferente de la última vez.

- Y si llevo un ciervo atado con una correa también lo será - me desafía.

- Si consigues un ciervo al que puedas convencer de que lo sea y de que no deje de serlo durante toda la noche, adelante - concluyo yo, con una sonrisa de sorna.

- Hay maneras - dice, a pesar de que su tono es de rendición. - Si no quieres venir, que te den.

Asiento y me relajo en el sofá.

- Que me den - repito, sólo por paladear las palabras. Muy negro tengo que tenerle para que me hable así, pero, bueno, supongo que tiene motivos para estarlo.

- Hoy vamos a La Varita - explica.

Hago un gesto vago. Sinceramente, Sirius, date cuenta: no me importa.

- Es tranquilo - sigue, testarudo. - Remus aún está cansado y al menos nos podremos sentar en una mesa.

Abro los ojos y miro el techo. Sirius, yo también estoy cansado; ¿por qué no vas y que te den a ti también?

Que te den, que te den, que te den, canto, en mi cabeza. No a ti, Sirius, claro que no, compañero, sino sólo que te den, curiosa frasecita. Suena bien, que te den, que te den. La formo con la lengua contra los dientes, saboreándola con la boca cerrada. Que te den, Jamie; llevas un buen tiempo bien jodido. Va, Jamie, sólo pasa de todo hasta que todo pase de ti, y entonces pasarás hasta de estarlo. Sólo hasta que todo haya olvidado que existes. Sólo hasta que tú hayas olvidado que la vida debería de tener un motivo de ser.

Que no tiene jamás, por cierto.

Sólo son patrañas.

Y a Jamie ni las patrañas le sirven para ser feliz. ¿Qué hace más real una cosa cuando la comparten dos que cuando es cosa de uno solo? ¿Qué pasa, la locura debería dejar de ser tal si dos locos la sintieran igual? ¿Una mentira sería más cierta porque la creyeran más personas? ¿El amor me tiene que hacer más feliz porque seamos dos lo que creemos en él que cuando sólo lo creo yo?

Que te den, Jamie, y que le den a todo lo que no eres tú. ¡La indiferencia puede ser una coraza tan dulce...!

Sirius se cansa, alza la varita y apaga el reproductor. El silencio se hace entre nosotros, casi doloroso en su novedad. Cierro los ojos con fuerza, frunzo el ceño e ignoro la ausencia de música hasta que se vuelve soportable.

- ¿Por qué no vienes? - insiste Sirius, con un suspiro harto.

- Porque no me apetece - repito yo también, como si se lo estuviera diciendo por primera vez. Eso sí lo tengo, pero no es paciencia: es sólo que he aprendido, por prueba y error, que es mucho más fácil actuar como si no te hubieran hecho antes esa pregunta que darles pruebas del poco agradable hecho de que no quieres respondérsela con más detalles o con una respuesta que, no como la que les das, les satisfaga. Si yo finjo que no me canso, ellos tardan más en cansarse de mí y exigirme salir de mi apatía.

Sirius calla. No tengo que mirarle para saber que su expresión es ceñuda y que, ahora mismo, puntualmente, sólo unos instantes, y aunque me quiera, me odia. Me odia, dice en serio lo de que me den, le gustaría pegarme un par de tortas, a ver si espabilo de una santa vez. Le frustro, y le frustro mucho, con toda el alma, como si me empeñara en hacérselo peor, como si lo hiciera a propósito. Me quiere, y le parte el corazón verme así y lo acaba de matar no poder hacer nada, no saber hacer nada, para hacerme reaccionar. Y, precisamente porque me quiere, es aún peor, porque no puede decirme nada que me hiera, no puede hacerme daño para ver si así, por lo menos, respondo como alguien vivo.

Lo siento, compañero. Lo siento un poco, porque te quiero, pero no lo suficiente como para cambiar y echar sangre a mis venas en lugar de horchata. Pero sí lo suficiente, por eso, como para alargar una mano, coger la suya y hacer que la ponga contra mi cara, tapándome los ojos. Me sabe muy mal tenerte preocupado, Black.

- Os lo pasaréis bien - digo, en cambio. - ¿Iréis todos?

- Sí - suspira. - Pero no es lo mismo sin ti.

- No estoy de humor, Sirius - me quejo. - Otro día.

No es que no me importe. No es que no os quiera. No me odiéis, no me odiéis, porque no podría soportarlo, y ni siquiera me importaría. Dejadme hundirme unos días, solo...

Pero, me doy cuenta de repente, ya van tres semanas. Tres semanas así, apático, indiferente, ausente en todo momento... Los preocupo. Claro que los preocupo.

Y hoy, por primera vez, me planteo volver a interesarme por el mundo. Sólo me lo planteo, claro, y me lo plantearé muchas veces antes de hacer algo, pero, bueno, es un paso. Palmeo afectuosamente la mano de Sirius, sobre mi cara, y luego la aparto, sin mucho miramiento, y me vuelvo a quedar como estaba.

- Pásatelo bien - le digo, intentando, con bastante éxito, sonar hostil. - Que conozcas muchas brujitas fáciles.

Resopla, enfadado.

- Brujitas fáciles - gruñe. - ¿Eso quieres para mí?

Me encojo de hombros.

- Si te hace feliz - le digo, petulante. - Por lo menos te lo hacen pasar bien.

- Habla don Experiencia - me responde, enojado.

- No - concedo - pero a ti no te iría mal tener alguna experiencia de vez en cuando.

Suspira y se levanta del sofá.

- Como si tú hubieras tenido alguna - masculla.

- Como si no me arrepintiera - asiento yo, con un gesto de quien sabe de lo que habla, aunque no sea así. No he tenido experiencias, pero él tampoco, y no creo que ninguno de los dos se arrepienta. Ya vendrán. O no. ¿Qué prisa puede tener Sirius? Y yo, célibe, a lo peor, tampoco estaré tan mal.

- No quiero brujitas fáciles - dice, por fin, y noto que se ha ofendido más de lo que yo creía esperable.

Abro los ojos y lo miro, sorprendido.

- Con no ser fácil tú, ya lo tienes - murmuro, reconciliador.

Él se encoge de hombros y me dirige una mirada triste.

- Te echo de menos, ¿sabes? - me dice, muy flojito. - No quiero brujitas fáciles. Quiero que tú vengas y te estés con nosotros.

Sus ojos, fijos en los míos, llenos de tristeza y censura, son difíciles de soportar. Estamos en silencio unos instantes, mirándonos sólo, hasta que yo giro la cara hacia el respaldo del sofá, con una mueca molesta.

- Hoy no - digo, antipático. - Otro día, a lo mejor, pero hoy no.

Sirius asiente y alza un hombro, inseguro.

- Todos te echamos de menos - me asegura. - Nada es lo mismo sin ti, Jamie.

Chasqueo la lengua. O deja ese tema o lo mando a paseo, lo juro.

- No me apetece - me encabezono. - Podríais entender que no me apetezca ir a la vuestra por una vez.

Como siempre que me muestro enfadadizo, Sirius se pone a calmarme con disculpas y consigo, indirectamente al menos, que deje de insistir.

- No te preocupes - dice suavemente. - Si lo entendemos. Pero tú tienes que entender que nos empecemos a cansar de tanta autocompasión.

Giro de nuevo la cabeza, para mirarlo dolido, pero me canso a medio camino, le dedico un reojo enfadado y alzo la varita para volver a encender mi reproductor.

- Déjame - le digo, con voz ronca, porque se me vuelven a llenar los ojos de lágrimas, como cada vez que pienso demasiado en algo de todo eso. - Si quiero auto compadecerme, ¡¿y qué?! ¡Me lo merezco, después de todo, ¿no crees?!

Le miro un segundo y, antes de que le dé tiempo a decir nada, me tapo los ojos con el brazo, cansado. Sirius empieza a decir algo, pero yo le doy más voz a la música, hasta que entiende que no quiero escucharle. _Oh, no puedo yo solo. Y nunca dejé de creer..._

Mi amigo - mi _mejor_ amigo - se va, probablemente harto de mí y odiándome por lo cabezota que soy. Me pongo en su piel unos instantes y me siento culpable por hacerle creerse tan impotente, no dejándole ayudarme. Me gustaría levantarme, ir y abrazarle, explicarle lo que me pasa, pedirle ayuda, que me saque de ésta, que me ayude a flotar. Pero no lo haré. Oh, no. Claro que no. Mi vida es como una piscina enorme, profunda, y yo estoy cerca del fondo, pero no lo toco, y me dejo flotar. Mi capa flota a mi alrededor, mis extremidades se elevan unos centímetros y ya no me pesan, el pelo se me revuelve en remolinos lentos. Estoy triste y nada me apetece, sí, pero me gusta estarlo. ¡No tener nada qué hacer, no tener preocupaciones, no vivir, no sentir, no hacer más que respirar, y sólo porque cuesta más dejar de hacerlo que seguir, es tan agradable...! No me levantaré, no correré tras Sirius, no reharé nuestra amistad. No haré nada de nada. No me preocuparé por lo que, a lo mejor, aunque yo no lo crea, aunque ni me lo cuestione, pueda ser una depresión. No saldré de ésta porque no creo que lo necesite. Estoy genial como estoy.

Tarareo la canción y cierro los ojos. Si no lo veo y no lo siento, es como si el mundo no existiera.

Como si ella no existiera.

_**Nota legal:** Aparte de la ya imaginable nota legal sobre los personajes de HP, que no me pertenecen como idea original (aunque, para decir la verdad, la personalidad que les infiero sí que es bastante mía, porque no sabemos casi nada de ellos por los libros todavía), en esta historia se hace necesario mencionar los derechos de autor de 'Algo por ti', la canción que Jamie escucha y a la que hace alusión en este capítulo y en siguientes. La canción pertenece al grupo sueco Roxette y está incluida en su álbum 'The Ballad Hits'. Es una canción actual, detalle que tendréis que perdonarme, y está en inglés, aunque James la comente en castellano. La canción, huelga decirlo, no es mía ni así la clamo. Respeto mucho el trabajo ajeno y soy consciente de estar usándola sin permiso y sólo me sé justificar mediante la admiración y la casualidad que hizo que Jamie surgiera justo alrededor de esta canción, consiguiendo el ambiente perfecto. Esto no pretende ser un songfic y, por tanto, la canción saldrá sólo lateralmente y su letra exacta o su ritmo tampoco será muy importante; perdonadme por tanto el usarla como excusa para describir los pensamientos de James. La canción A Thing about you no tiene mayor importancia en sí para el desarrollo de la historia, en el fondo, pero tenía que comentar su origen._

_Muchas gracias._


	2. Cuando lo intentas

**Algo por ti**

_Cuando lo intentas_

Tres horas después, después de la cena, se van. Yo seguía escuchando música antes de la cena y luego he cenado con ellos, aunque sólo para que dejen de insistir en que lo haga, y, una vez salen por la puerta, vuelvo a poner en marcha la misma canción. Iban guapísimos, arreglados y dispuestos a lo que fuera, con hambre de mundo. Hambre de mundo. Sonrío. Hambre de mundo.

La idea me lleva a evocarla y de evocarla a sentirla no hay más que un grado. Imagino a Sirius, observando la población de La Varita, sonriendo pícaramente a Remus y yendo en pareja a buscar brujitas inocentes. O cogiendo a Pete por banda, bromeando con él, retándolo a presentarse juntos a un par de chicas, hasta que Petey cede y deja que Sirius le arrastre a la caza. Casi siempre va así, Petey empieza no queriendo nada con nadie, tímido y avergonzado, y hay que insistirle un par de veces y empujarlo a la acción para que reaccione, pero, una vez empieza, no hay quien lo pare. Sirius, por lo guapote o por lo que sea, aparte de no cortarse un pelo, es más de atraer a las chicas que de ir a buscarlas, pero nunca llegan a nada. Se lo pasan bien, eso siempre, se lo pasan bien y ríen y conocen gente y luego vuelven a casa, igual de solos, éstos no me pierden la virginidad ni a la de diez, pero habiendo pasado un buen rato, y que les quiten lo bailado. Y mientras, yo, aquí, solo, me amargo y me amargo porque no la tengo, porque no me quiere, porque ya me vale, porque, carajo, sin Lil no soy nada. Me mortifico, me asquea mi vida, no me queda esperanza, cuando, sólo a través de ellos, podría sentirme como si volviera a tener mi edad y mis dolores desaparecieran y pudiera mover el planeta con el pulgar. Podría dejar que me contagiaran sus ganas de vivir, podría dejarme creer que soy como ellos, podría ceder y soltarme y...

Tiene algo, el pensamiento, de mágico, seas muggle o no. Es curioso: piensas algo, te imaginas cómo sería sentirlo y, ¡puf!, mucho antes de darte cuenta, sólo de ponerte en el papel de otra persona, sólo de jugar a ser actor, toda tu persona se transforma y sientes de verdad lo que antes teorizabas.

Y yo, sólo de pensar en mis amigos, siento la picazón de comerse el mundo, sólo un bocadito hoy, pero volver a la acción, ni que sea un poquitín. Acción, la mejor medicina. Lo único que me puede hacer olvidarla.

Antes de darme cuenta, me estoy vistiendo, bailando la música que tanto me repito.

¿Por qué debería amargarme por ella?, pienso mientras elijo mis mejores pantalones. Lo que pasó, pasó, y no la tendré, pero mis amigos van a divertirse, y yo por Merlín que necesito pasármelo bien por una noche. Necesito airearme, necesito desdibujarla a ella, necesito enviar todo al demonio y refrescar mi vida. Necesito dejar de sentirme cómodo en la piscina, necesito olvidar que la quise, necesito olvidar que ella jamás lo hará. Necesito, necesito; y haré. Iré a buscarlos, sé adónde iban, me presentaré allí y me lo pasaré bien con ellos. Encontraré una brujilla fácil. Olvidaré todo lo demás.

Con un gesto rápido, me vuelvo a quitar los pantalones y corro hacia el lavabo para ducharme primero. Últimamente he descuidado un poco mi higiene y, aunque me he mantenido aceptable a golpes de varita, controlando el estado de mi pelo y de mi olor corporal, hay que reconocer que nada sienta mejor que una ducha para empezar a sentirte nuevo. Suspiro, doy al agua y me meto bajo el chorro ardiente, lleno de una energía que les tomo prestada, sé que a ellos jamás les importaría, a mis amigos.

Diez minutos, y estoy vestido. Diez minutos más y mi pelo se corresponde remotamente a lo que la gente entiende por un peinado. En tres minutos cierro todas las ventanas de la mansión, no sea que haya algún imprevisto, y, cuando ya se ha hecho de noche del todo, alzo la mano de la varita delante de mi puerta.

Sí, me gusta el riesgo.

La Varita, y conste que hace mucho que no voy y, por tanto, no sé si la han movido o qué, está en la tercera bocacalle a la izquierda de Gringotts, en el Callejón. Podría haber aparecido allí, claro, o podría haber ido con Polvos Flu o con alguna carroza o con lo que fuera. Pero me apetece ver el paisaje, a golpes vertiginosos de volante mientras las papeleras, buzones, farolas y casas se apartan de nuestro camino. Y, total, por dos sickles y medio, es casi un regalo.

El autobús para, subo y hablo un poco con el conductor, Shunpike. Es una persona algo rústica y casi me cuesta entender algunas de las cosas que dice, pero la verdad es que me cae bastante bien, a pesar de la endiablada manera en que conduce. Me conoce de vista, de cuando lo cogí años anteriores, a veces con los chicos y a veces con papá y mamá, y me pregunta por mi vida, en general, antes de coger el dinero que le tiendo y cerrar la puerta tras de mí. Después de un modesto y no muy sincero 'bien, gracias', acompañado de una sonrisa forzada, entro y me siento junto a la ventana. Serán unos diez minutos, a la velocidad a la que vamos, si no nos interrumpen por el camino, y estoy dispuesto a disfrutar de todos y cada uno. Primero son los postes de la entrada a mi casa. Luego un poste telefónico. Más allá los contenedores de basura. Es como si el mundo fuera elástico; todo se aparta de nuestro camino por arte de magia. De pequeño siempre me maravillaba, hasta el punto que lo cogíamos cuando no era necesario, sólo porque mis padres sabían que me encantaba, en vez de usar Flu o cualquier otra cosa. Y, un poco, me recuerda a mi escoba, a cómo era pasar a través del campo y de las gradas a una velocidad supersónica, con el mundo por alfombra y el cielo infinito por techo. Sí, me encanta la velocidad. Siempre me gustó. Y, ahora mismo me siento tan lleno de adrenalina, de repente, que daría cualquier cosa por volver a mi escoba y estar horas y horas sobre ella, sólo corriendo, fintando, dando giros imposibles. ¡Bien, una cosa que ella no ha estropeado! Lo hacía por ella, me entrenaba con más ganas porque ella me venía a ver pero, aún así, nací para estar sobre la escoba. Y mañana mismo lo haré, claro que sí, sólo o con los chicos, si ellos quieren, y será como antes, como cuando me entrenaba para entrar en el equipo, como cuando nos levantábamos temprano y yo saltaba de la cama, deseando volver a levantar los pies del suelo.

Ya no estoy en una piscina, pienso con una sonrisa. Ahora quiero volar y volar y volar.

Llegamos, sonrío educadamente, doy las gracias y me bajo. Estoy delante del Caldero, por la parte muggle. Oxford Street. No le dedico más que una mirada distraída a los pocos muggles que pasean a mi alrededor, que no se fijan en mí, antes de entrar en el pequeño pub. Dentro hay bastante ambiente, claro, siendo la hora que es de un día de vacaciones, y, en contra de mi costumbre, que es quedarme y beber algo, aunque sólo sea por educación, ya que me parece bastante feo usar el Caldero sólo como puerta, hoy paso de largo de la atestada barra, decidiendo que no puedo perder una hora entera por un trago, ni que sea por cortesía. Así que, tan pronto como he entrado, salgo al patio. La puerta de mahones está abierta, ya que no le da tiempo de cerrarse, con el tráfico que hay hoy, y la cruzo para llegar al Callejón, que hierve de actividad. Hay hadas iluminándolo todo y, aunque algunas tiendas están cerradas, como la de Ollivander, veo que otras se resisten a perder las atenciones de tan numeroso público, como la heladería de Fortescue, donde hay algunos brujos de más edad charlando tranquilamente, o la Tienda de Quidditch, que estrena un llamativo cartel fluorescente y animado en el que se reconocen jugadas destacadas de la última Copa del Mundo.

Aspiro lentamente y sonrío. Menudo cambio he dado, y luego tendré que hablar con mi psicoterapeuta Sirius, por mucho que él se empeñe en asegurar que será un simple trabajador del Ministerio, para que me explique a qué llaman los dichosos muggles trastorno bipolar, y a ver si lo tengo o qué. Pero eso será luego, y ahora me siento feliz y contagiado de interés por las cosas, si bien no, quizás, de interés por mis amigos, todavía. Me apetece pasear por Diagon y verlo todo, escuchar conversaciones y comprarme un granizado de mantequilla de Fortescue, me apetece remolonear y mirar todos los escaparates, comprar cosas que luego no usaré y hablar con gentes a quien luego no recordaré, y no me importará. Me apetece alargar el momento de entrar en La Varita. Me apetece disfrutar de estar mejor sin que a ellos les sorprenda tanto que me recuerden que no estaba tan bien.

Y allí voy. Me paseo durante tanto rato como quiero, hasta que los pies se me cansan, hasta que ya he visto todas y cada una de las tiendecitas de Diagon y alguna, incluso, de la parte más externa de Knocturn. Todo sigue como siempre, excepto un par de puestos ambulantes nuevos y otro par que echo de menos. En uno de ellos le he comprado un colgante a Sirius, uno con una forma rara y con una perla iridiscente, y mi bolsillo, donde lo he guardado sin envolver, brilla suavemente en la noche. Se lo daré como un lo siento. Se lo daré y les pediré a todos que me perdonen por ser tan idiota de no aceptar su ayuda. Se lo daré y me justificaré ante los otros diciendo que a ellos no les regalo nada porque a ellos no les van esas cosas, cosa que es cierta, sólo a Sirius le he visto con colgantes, en vacaciones, aparte de una buena razón, por lo menos para mi bolsillo. Y ya está.

Así que, como al final me canso, acabo por entrar en La Varita. La Varita Vivaracha, de hecho, aunque nunca nadie diga el nombre completo porque, para ser sinceros, es algo incómodo y casi siempre suscita risas, por lo menos entre nosotros, que estamos enfermos. Es un local bastante amplio y, aunque responde bien a las necesidades de la juventud de hoy en día y, por tanto, no es muy diferente de otros locales de ocio, tiene algo que lo hace más tranquilo que el resto y, como Sirius bien ha dicho, es fácil encontrar siempre algún rincón donde sentarte y, si no hablar, ya que no hay el silencio necesario, sí disfrutar de la música.

Y, si los conozco, estarán al fondo del local, a la derecha.

Me dirijo remolonamente hacia allá. Por todas partes hay gente bailando, charlando, riendo, la mayoría agrupados en parejas o, si no, en grupos de parejas. En este aspecto, nosotros somos un caso raro, y lo reconozco. Cuatro chicos y ninguna chica, proporción incorrecta. Claro que vienen muchos chicos solos y muchas chicas solas, pero rara vez se van así, mientras que nosotros, hasta la fecha, siempre hemos vuelto a casa como hemos salido. Pero qué le vamos a hacer; a pesar de lo que aparentamos, somos cuatro chicos tímidos. Remus, porque es Remus y no quiere a nadie en su vida, ¡no se lo puede permitir!, Sirius, porque pasa, Peter, porque es Peter y porque es Peter, y yo, porque todo me sale al revés, el caso es que nadie se molesta en añadir chicas al grupo.

Bueno, o eso creía yo, porque cuando me acerco adonde imagino que están y los busco sentados alrededor de una mesa, bromeando, o así, me sorprenden _los tres_ en agradable compañía, bailando una canción lenta con tres bomboncitos que no conozco de nada pero que, por lo parece, ellos sí quieren conocer más. Sonrío, gratamente sorprendido y casi orgulloso de ellos, y me escondo tras una columna para mirarlos sin molestar. Realmente, nos hacemos mayores. No me debería sorprender, ya lo sé, ¡pero si siempre conocen a alguien, cuando vienen, ni que sea por bailar en parejas! Yo sé que no es nada, y menos en el caso de, por ejemplo, Remus, que, cómo se repite el campeón, no quiere tener nada que ver con nadie mientras cierta maldición siga colgando sobre su cabeza, yo sé que sólo son ellos bailando en parejas, con la misma implicación que si bailaran entre ellos, lo sé, lo sé, ¡pero es que están tan monos! Por un momento, casi desearía estar entre ellos, sonriendo a una casi completa desconocida mientras bailas junto a ella, compartiendo frases entrecortadas entre el ruido ambiental, notando cada contacto casual como una fascinante caricia, poniendo las manos en su cintura, tímidamente, y sintiendo tanto que es real que la vista se te nubla y no deseas nada más que acercarla más a ti, abrazarla y cruzar los brazos en su espalda y oler su pelo, y su piel, y sentirte vivo y saber que todo tiene sentido.

Sólo de mirarlos, se me contagia todo otra vez, aunque en mi imaginación, para que engañarnos, más que invención hay recuerdos, nítidos y dulcemente dolorosos, en los que el cabello es siempre rojo y el hombro en que pongo mi barbilla está lleno de pecas. Le beso, suavemente, la piel, blanquísima, cierro los ojos y me siento en las nubes, tan sólo recordando la fiesta de despedida de Hogwarts, compartiendo con Lil lo que serían, y yo que no lo sabía, mis últimos instantes de paz.

Claro que, cómo no, alguien tenía que demostrar que todo lo que sube (a las nubes, en este caso) tiene que bajar y que, por la fuerza de la gravedad, la aceleración constante y esas cosas un tanto raras que Sirius dice entender y que a mí aún me hace pensar más que los muggles son unos bichos raros, si más alto se sube, más rápido (y fuerte) se golpea el suelo al caer, ya que, mientras estoy perdido en la contemplación de mi amadísima pelirroja, atrás en el tiempo cuando aún todo era seguro y cómodo, una mano (sí, sí, _la_ mano) se posa en mi hombro y me hace despertar.

- ¿Jamie...? - oigo que me llaman, casi al oído.

Y no, no necesito ni girarme para saber que la he cagado, cagado, _cagado_. ¡¡Con lo guapo que estaba yo, sucio y apestoso, en casa!!

Pero, deportivo que es uno, me giro y planto una muy, muy falsa sonrisa en mi cara de asqueroso perdedor.

- Lily - saludo, antes incluso de verle la cara.

***********************************************************************************************

Un rocoso acantilado... Sé que es un recurso fácil, pero era por dónde **tenía** que ser cortado este capítulo. :$ 

Oh, por cierto, pretendía escribir una pequeña introducción antes del primer capítulo, disculpándome sobre todo por las palabrotas que se les escapan a los chicos, que no se cortan ni un pelo, pero, entre el millón de cosas que tenía que hacer a la vez ese día, se me pasó. Lo siento. Es, como ya habéis visto, un J & L bastante triste, contado en primera persona por Jamie, que está completamente hundido porque su amor no es correspondido. Lo he puesto como PG por el lenguaje y temas maduros y, aunque en un principio tenía que intuirse Sirius & OC de fondo, al final me he decidido a dejar eso para otra historia y centrarme en James y Lily. Los primeros capítulos de la versión en la cual salen Sirius y OC estarán disponibles, poco a poco, en mi página web pero, como no los seguiré, no aquí en fanfiction.net, para no dejar picos a medias.

Muchas gracias por vuestras reviews, que siempre me alegran el día, (aunque, Mena, cariño, creo que te confundes: mi cumpleaños es en Diciembre y no he estado pachucha, ni, la verdad, te conozco personalmente, por lo que imagino que crees que soy otra persona, pero _muchas gracias _igualmente, me alegro mucho de que James te pareciera sexy :[ ) y espero que os siga gustando. :)))

¡Muchos besos!


	3. Cuando hieres

**Algo por ti**

**_Cuando hieres_**

- Lily - saludo, antes incluso de verle la cara.

Lily.

Que le den a Sirius, que le den a Remus, que le den a Petey. Lo siento, compañeros, pero ahora mismo no me importáis demasiado, mucho menos podéis contagiarme nada en absoluto, como no sea un constipado con mala baba y, no lo puedo evitar, ni puedo ni siquiera sentirme mal por ni tener sitio para vosotros.

Como un adolescente incontrolado, enrojezco furiosamente al verla y mi corazón se acelera y me sube a la garganta, consiguiendo que me sienta, por distracción innecesaria, aún más inseguro, nervioso y torpe. Ay, Lily. ¡Siempre un placer!

- ¡Vaya…! - exclama ella, mirándome con el ceño fruncido y una sonrisa. - Me preguntaba dónde estarías.

Sonrío, altivo y despectivo, y me encojo de hombros. 

- ¿Qué pasa, muñeca? ¿Me echabas de menos?

Lo digo en un tono creído que es tan poco yo que hasta Lily se sorprende, y me mira con una mueca de extrañeza. Yo nunca le diría muñeca, y ella lo sabe. Yo nunca actuaría todo petulante y seguro de mí mismo. Enrojezco aún más al darme cuenta de que, seguramente, ser todo lo contrario de lo que soy le está diciendo más a Lily sobre lo _comodísimo_ y _tan _encantado que llego a estar de verla aquí. De verdad que me hacen un buen Crucio, a la mala leche, y no me gusta más que habérmela encontrado.

¡¿No sería irónico que, justo ahora, pusieran la musiquilla que me he repetido hasta planchar mi cerebro por delante y por detrás?!

- Me sorprende que no estés con ellos - me murmura, al oído, con expresión sorprendida.- ¿Dónde estabas?

- Por ahí - digo, indiferente. - Paseando por Diagon. Hoy vengo solo.

Lily frunce el ceño.

- ¿No vienes con ellos? - insiste.

- No - respondo y me encojo de hombros. - Me han dicho si venía, pero no me apetecía, y ahora he cambiado de opinión. ¿Y tú? ¿Estás sola?

Se gira hacia un lado y señala con la cabeza un grupito de gente que conozco a medias, alumnos del colegio, de nuestro curso y mayores; algo raritos, si me preguntan, por cierto.

Asiento y alzo las cejas.

- Vaya, Lily - suspiro en casi un grito para que me oiga a través de la música. - Tú tampoco cuentas ya con tus compañeros de clase, veo.

Evito expresamente la palabra amigo, ya que dudo que ella la merezca, a estas alturas, y veo, por su expresión casi ofendida, que ella la ha notado tanto como yo.

- O mis compañeros pasan de mí - me responde rápidamente. 

- No me creo que no te hayan llamado nunca - digo, con los ojos entrecerrados con altanería, aunque me creo perfectamente que no la hayan llamado nunca, un poco por mezcla de política de no intromisión, por discreción, por incomodidad y, otro poco, por falta de necesidad. Ellos son mis amigos y, aunque ella formaba parte casi de nuestro grupito, porque yo siempre estaba con ella... bueno, eso no quita que seamos los cuatro amigos, y ella sólo Lily, mi supuesta futura novia que, mira por dónde, ni futura ni nada.

- Pues créetelo - me suelta, con los brazos en jarras, con tono de reproche. - Como puedes imaginar por cómo son contigo, no fue de mi parte de la que se pusieron.

Inspiro fingidamente compasivo y señalo con la cabeza al grupito que la acompaña.

- Bueno - digo, con una sonrisa que esconde casi rabia - al menos tienes suerte y no te cuesta nada encontrar con quién sustituirnos.

Soy cruel y ella me dirige una mirada dolida antes de seguir cargando contra mí, pero, la verdad, lo necesito y no me hace sentir nada culpable. Es una buena chica y yo la quiero y todo eso, pero tengo que demostrar mi dolor con alguien o contra alguien, que viene a ser más o menos lo mismo. Y como ella es la única que sabe todo lo que ha pasado y es la única a la que podría culpar, me parece el objetivo, dentro de lo que cabe, más justo.

- Pero tú tienes mucha más - me replica, mirándome con descaro. - Te haces la víctima y todos te miman a ti y me desprecian a mí.

Río amargamente.

- Tengo suerte - coincido. - Ellos siempre fueron mis amigos y ahora pasan el verano conmigo aunque yo no esté de humor. Tengo suerte de tenerlos a mi lado. Pero, Lily, yo no me hago la víctima: _soy_ la víctima. Y que se queden conmigo no tiene nada que ver con que me prefieran a ti. No sé, princesa, míratelo.

Baja la vista y frunce el ceño. Casi la oigo hervir, pero no me sé estar de picarla y hacerle sentir, ni que sea un poquito, lo que estoy pasando.

- Eres muy injusto - me reprocha. - No eres ninguna víctima. Yo no quería hacerte daño.

- Pues lo hiciste a conciencia - replico rápidamente.

- Pues mira, ¡lo siento! - exclama. - No es culpa mía que fuera como fuese. Simplemente pasó así, ¡¿qué querías que hiciera?! ¡Si fueras un poco más maduro y dejaras de mirarte la barriga, al menos podríamos seguir siendo amigos!

- ¡Pero si no te importa! - le suelto, casi sin pensarlo. - Si los quieres, ¡quédatelos! Seguro que tú eres mucho mejor amiga que yo, les explicas lo que te pasa y te apoyas en su hombro para llorar tus problemas. ¡Oh, seguro que sí; quédatelos!

- No es justo que sólo porque no te corresponda…

Sacudo la cabeza. El enfado la hace enrojecer y me mira con ojos como llamas de fuego. En serio. Llamas, extrañamente, verdes brillantes, casi fluorescentes y un poco preocupantes.

- Nunca dije que yo fuera justo - la interrumpo, rehuyendo sus ojos pero sin bajar para nada mi altanería. Aún me duele verla enfadada conmigo, porque la quiero, y eso, pero eso no quita que me siga molestando todo lo que ha pasado y que se le quiera echar en cara. - Ahórratelo, ¿quieres? - le pido, con un mohín - Y, sí, mira, soy _así_: pedante y egocéntrico, alguien a quien le encanta hacerse el víctima sin derecho, ¡¿cómo se me pudo ocurrir quejarme, cuando no tengo motivos?! - pregunto, fingiendo inocencia y sorpresa. - Pero, cariño, preciosa - escupo, con ironía - perdóname. No sabía que no te gustaba como era, pero, ¡no te preocupes!, me voy a casa, para que puedas disfrutar de tus perdidos amiguitos sin que yo moleste, venga. _Por ti_. - Hago una pausa, durante la que la miro con las cejas alzadas y el gesto torcido en una mueca de asco contenido. Cuando vuelvo a hablar, es petulancia de nuevo, mezclada con muy fingida compasión. - ¿Duele mucho, o qué, ver que las lealtades que te tienen no son tan fuertes?

Lily, que parece que escucha las variaciones de mi tono a la perfección, a pesar de la música de fondo, me dirige una mirada asesina, con el ceño fruncido y un tic nervioso leve en la ceja derecha, inspira entrecortadamente y me gira la cara.

- No - responde, sorprendentemente suave de golpe. - No duele; yo ya sabía que el centro de la piña eras tú. Yo puedo caerme sin más.

Suena triste, rendida, casi arrepentida. Dolida.

Soy un gilipollas enamorado; ¡¿qué le voy a hacer?!

- Pero te echan de menos - me derrito a su indefensión y me desarmo, completamente calmado. - Deberías dedicar algo de tiempo a Remus, al menos.

Encoge un hombro, aún apenada.

- Se sentiría culpable - se queja. - Quizás más adelante, cuando todo sea más fácil. No te preocupes.

Inclino la cabeza y bajo las cejas con pena. No sé cómo lo consigue, pero ahora mismo, aunque no creo que quedarse sin los chicos sea ni remotamente comparable al tormento que estoy pasando yo por no tenerla a ella, que es a quien quiero de verdad, me siento fatal por estárselos quitando. No tenía mucha relación con ellos, más que conversaciones casuales... pero quizás es sólo que yo, demasiado pendiente de nuestra relación, no veía lo que los otros tres significaban para ella, y ahora lo está pasando fatal porque los echa de menos, y, pobrecita mía, está sola, sin nadie con quien hablar, ni salir, ni nada, y les echa de menos y es desgraciada sólo por mi culpa...

- Lo siento - murmuro, expresando abiertamente un arrepentimiento que, visto lo que le he dicho hasta ahora, ya dudaba que existiera, pero que ahora me golpea fuerte. - Yo no quería que fuera así.

Lo dicho, un gilipollas enamorado, porque, en un momento de lucidez, mientras estas palabras salen de mi boca, yo mismo noto que rayan lo ridículo: fue _ella_ la que lo hizo así. Yo no he puesto de mi parte, porque podría haber intentado mantener la amistad con aún más fuerzas, o al menos insistir para que ellos llamen a Lily, pero fue _ella_ la que me dijo que no y la que me dijo que quizás era mejor que dejáramos pasar un tiempo, unos meses, antes de que todo volviera a ser como siempre.

Claro que, como la quiero, la lucidez no me puede durar mucho, y para cuando ella sacude la cabeza y vuelve a hablar, sigo tan arrepentido como puedo estar.

- Yo tampoco - me confiesa. - Pero bueno, ya pasará. No es para tanto.

Sí que es. Deberíamos de intentarlo con más ganas. Deberíamos de poder respirar el mismo aire sin que eso nos produjera urticaria. Debería de dejar de cocerme en autocompasión y pensar un poco en Lily y seguir siendo amigos aunque no sienta nada por mí. Deberíamos seguir como antes ya, sin tener que dejar pasar tiempo por egoísta que soy.

Dudo un segundo antes de volver a hablar, mientras una idea algo imposible se juzga en mi cabecita aún enamorada.

- Vamos - digo, por fin, tomando la idea por válida e inclinando la cabeza hacia el lugar donde Sirius, Remus, Petey y sus respectivas amistades se divierten. - Podemos empezar por demostrarles que nos llevamos bien ahora mismo, para que vean que los podemos compartir.

Lily ladea la cabeza un segundo, indecisa, los mira y sonríe con pena.

- Creo que no - responde, ausente, pensando, imagino, en todas las complicaciones que vendrán si me hace caso y vamos juntos a reunirnos con ellos. - Va - dice, al cabo de una pequeña pausa. - Mejor lo dejamos para otro día, ¿eh? Será violento y, además, hoy he venido con ellos - señala con un gesto a sus compañeros - No puedo hacerles ese feo. Pero gracias.

Hago un gesto impotente pero comprensivo y observo a mis amigos. Ahora se han sentado los seis y bromean sobre algo, porque ríen y se dirigen miradas divertidas de vez en cuando. Remus está diciendo algo grosero y atrevido, porque hace gestos ampulosos y exagerados, y todos lo miran con atención, sentados a su alrededor. Las chicas están sólo como acompañantes sin roce ni muestras de un afecto para el que no ha habido tiempo, como siempre, y parecen realmente encantadas con lo que sea que se está inventando nuestro lobito. Es encantador y realmente muy divertido, aparte de una gran persona, y sabe Merlín que si una de ellas consigue que él se interese por ella por encima de ciclos lunares y dolorosas transformaciones, será la mujer más afortunada del mundo. Claro que eso es tan poco probable como que la que era mi mejor amiga, ahora una bolita pensativa y algo desanimada a mi lado, me acerque a ella, me bese apasionadamente en los labios y me pida que vayamos a mi casa para demostrarle todo lo que siento de manera bastante gráfica.

Ja.

Miro a Lily, que los observa, también, con una sonrisa en los labios. Vaya flipada la mía. Ja, ja. Eso no pasará jamás. Mi estómago se queda vacío de repente, con toda la pena acumulada en las poquitas horas que llevo paseando por el mundo, ajeno a todo, y me siento mareado y pesado, desbordado por el peso de mis emociones, bastante deprimentes por sí mismas sin Lil cerca y dignas de un suicidio colectivo con ella aquí y, encima, añorada de sus amigos que yo le he quitado sólo por enamorarme de ella y no haber sido capaz de ser correspondido.

Acaba por cansarse de observarlos en silencio y yo me decido a despedirme. Lo hago con pocas palabras, amparado por el ruido, y cuando ella me devuelve el saludo dudo un instante, indeciso sobre si ir a compartir las nuevas conexiones de mis amigos, aparte de su sincero interés por las razones de mi inesperada aparición, o ir a casa a seguir vegetando y a maldecirme una y otra vez por cada una de las estúpidas y egoístas frases con las que he regalado los oídos de la que yo aún deseo como mi dama, consiguiendo hundirme más en la piscina. Pero Sirius, Remus y Petey no me importan demasiado ahora mismo, aunque me esté mal decirlo. O sí me importan, vaya, pero dudo que yo ayude en algo la trascendencia de este momento en su futuro como padres de familia si aparezco y me planto en medio. Igual hasta les quito las chicas, pienso, en broma, con una mueca petulante mental, y sonrío suavemente.

Me decido por dirigirme a la salida de La Varita, sin ceder a la necesidad de mirar atrás en ningún momento. Lily, supongo, vuelve a la suya, con sus nuevos amigos, mientras el peso de la casualidad me cae encima, regio. ¿Qué probabilidad había? ¿Qué probabilidad había de que ella viniera aquí hoy, entre todos los días? O, incluso si viene cada día, ¿qué probabilidad había de que yo decidiera venir solo, cuando ya les había asegurado a ellos que no me apetecía y que me quedaba en casita? ¿Y de encontrarla tras la columna en que me escondía para ver a mis amigos redecorar su vida? ¡¿Por qué, por qué, por qué?! Hay una veintena de locales. ¿Por qué teníamos que encontrarnos aquí? ¡¿Por qué teníamos que encontrarnos en absoluto?!

******************************************************************************

Siento haber tardado un poco con este capítulo. He estado intentando subirlo desde el viernes, pero llevo toda la semana débil y mareada y casi no he podido ponerme con nada. :) ¡A ver si me dura el encontrarme mejor!


	4. Cuando te retuerces

**Algo por ti**

**_Cuando te retuerces_**

Me despierto cuando vuelven. Sólo dormitaba, y sólo porque había cogido un frasquito de la reserva para emergencias de mamá, una pocioncilla verdusca con efecto relajante, que ella misma me ofreció cuando empecé a estar triste, cuando no podía dormir por la noche y aún le preocupaba a alguien. Ahora también me cuesta, y mucho, conciliar el sueño, pero como, a cambio, me paso todo el día sin hacer nada, tumbado en el sofá y pudriéndome en autocompasión, ha dejado de ser un problema incluso para mí mismo. Si no duermo por la noche, ya lo haré durante el día. Mientras no despierte a nadie, ¿qué problema hay? Pero hoy no es sólo dormir, hoy, además, tengo una Lily que me ronda y me tortura, y el botiquín, del cual soy tesorero mientras no se me pase la gilipollez, acaba por ser la solución a todos mis quebraderos de cabeza.

Hasta que les oigo subiendo las escaleras.

Oigo, antes que nada, los susurros ásperos de Sirius, que aún no ha aprendido, y mira que se lo decimos, que su voz se escucha más alta si intenta hablar en voz baja, ¡que ya no tiene voz para eso! Luego, como respuesta, escucho a Remus, quejándose de algo, otro que tal. Y un breve silencio en el que imagino que Peter ha dicho la suya. Aún no escucho lo suficiente como para entender de qué hablan, pero sí que están delante de la puerta y que, por la entonación, se dan las buenas noches. Miro el despertador casi por costumbre, por saber a qué hora se han cansado y en qué hora vivo. Las cuatro y pico. Es tarde, muy tarde, sobretodo para la hora a la que se fueron, e imagino que mañana se levantarán bastante tarde, con lo que todo el día será un poco extraño, en lo concerniente a horarios de comidas y eso. Se levantarán tan tarde que desayunarán casi al mediodía, o a lo mejor ni desayunan, sólo comen... Lo que me hace pensar en la comida. Mamá no está y mañana deberíamos ir al supermercado, y yo, con la cabeza a petirrojos, no he pensado en decírselo. Si duermen hasta media mañana, no les dará tiempo de ir... Me remuevo en la cama, con el estómago de nuevo pesado. Me tocará salir de mi concha e ir a comprar yo, por primera vez en algún tiempo. Merlín sabe que no me apetece, pero supongo que me lo tendré que tomar con filosofía. Al menos allí sé que no me encontraré a mi explosiva pelirroja; estaré seguro. Me prepararé mentalmente y me lo tomaré con muchos ánimos, igual que he ido hoy a Diagon, todo irá bien, te comportarás como un machote, campeón, no llorarás ni te hundirás ni el sol te molestará mucho porque no llevas tanto tiempo (anda que no) encerrado aquí.

Casi enseguida se abre la puerta del cuarto que comparto con Sirius y éste interrumpe mi concentración. Un silencio, pasos, un cajón que se abre. Ropa, pasos, la puerta del lavabo que se abre y que se cierra, otra vez silencio. En cinco minutos ha vuelto, ya con el pijama puesto, imagino, y oigo que su cama se mueve, aunque me resisto a mirarlo para que no se dé cuenta de que estoy despierto y me pregunte lo que he hecho, ni nada.

Ha vuelto solo. Qué previsible. Claro que, imagino, cuando compartes cuarto con un deprimido mejor amigo que tiene el sueño más bien ligero, es difícil encontrar la manera de llevar una chica a casa. No es que lo haya intentado, supongo, tampoco, pero, bueno, soy un factor delimitador. Pienso rápidamente que mucho no debo de molestarle, porque, sin que yo les diga a ninguno de ellos que se queden, ninguno se marcha: tan mal no deben de estar.

También pienso fugazmente que me gusta que Sirius quiera seguir compartiendo habitación conmigo, incluso después de tantos años de intimidad nula en Hogwarts. Una oleada de afecto por mi mejor amigo me conmueve, sobre todo por lo blandito que estoy, psíquicamente hablando, a causa de la conversación de hoy con Lily. Sirius es un amigo increíble. Todos lo son, de hecho. Igual no es que estén bien aquí, que no digo que no lo estén, probablemente sí, pero se quedan, más que nada, por mí, porque ven que yo no estoy bien y, aunque a veces me convenza a mí mismo de que no es así, necesito que se queden aquí y, cuando levante un poco cabeza, los necesitaré para acabar de salir del pozo. Admirado, me prometo que, mañana por la mañana, antes de que él se levante, me meteré en su cama y me haré una bolita a su lado, para que me sepa que estoy cerca de él y que le agradezco mucho que él también esté cerca para mí. Será otro 'lo siento', añadido al colgante raro y brillante que, seguro, le quedará muy bien ahora que está tan moreno. Lo veo un momento con él puesto, bajo una camisa alegre medio desabrochada, enseñando el cordoncito de cuero del colgante bajo las puntas de pelo demasiado largo. Sirius será siempre joven y despreocupado, alegre y confiado, porque no lo sé visualizar de otra manera. O sí, claro que sí, como Sirius responsable y preocupado por mí cuando estoy mal, Sirius centrado y comprometido pero, aun así, que sigue poniendo un punto de vigor a todo lo que hace que no puedo achacar igual a Petey ni a Remus ni, por cierto, a mí mismo. No sé qué es. Igual es sólo por la relación diferente que me une a él respecto a los otros dos. O por lo seguro de sí mismo que ha sido siempre. Es como si nada pudiera ir mal si lo hace él, el héroe de la historieta. Papel que sé que no cumple siempre, porque es sólo una persona humana, pero, bueno, está asociado a él dentro de mi retorcida y llena de Lily mente. Iré a él, confiaré en él, le pediré que me anime y todo saldrá bien, porque no puede ser de otra forma. Después de todo, necesito que alguien me mime y, a falta de Lily, y como ya no tengo cuatro años y mamá cree (erróneamente, lo más seguro) que he superado la edad en que se cree aún que, después de un golpe, un 'sana, sana' y un beso son el mejor remedio, Sirius se presenta como la siguiente posibilidad. Además, él me entenderá, estoy seguro, aun cuando no tenga experiencia propia en esta situación, y sabrá apoyarme en silencio, como hace siempre, sin vanas promesas de un futuro cercano celestial. Me meteré en su cama, me esconderé en su almohada y dejaré que sea como si sólo él hubiera crecido, como si se hubiera convertido en una persona mayor mientras yo sigo siendo el niño indefenso que dormía en la cama de al lado y le proponía en susurros ideas estrambóticas para nuevas aventuras en mitad de la noche. Se me ocurrían, descabelladas, y se las explicaba sobre la marcha, sugiriendo más y más detalles morbosos, hasta que Remus, en la cama siguiente a la de Sirius, acababa por tirarme la almohada a la cabeza, riendo por lo bajo, y me decía algo del estilo de que, si iba a dejarlos sin dormir, por lo menos lo hiciera con ideas que valieran la pena, ¿qué tal llenar la Torre de Astronomía de hadas para que las chicas se fijaran en nosotros? Y con las chicas, invariablemente, quería decir Lily. Pero me estoy yendo de época, me doy cuenta. Me gustaría volver a los once años y esconder mi inseguridad y miedo a lo nuevo que era Hogwarts en conversaciones trasnochadas con mi mejor amigo, con un Sirius grandote y comprensivo que me solucione todos los problemas. Hacerme irresponsable de mis actos otra vez y pedirle a él que los arregle por mí. Preguntarle lo que hacer ahora y que él acierte al cien por cien, para que no siga este tormento.

Volver a los once años, cuando aún no me había fijado en Lily.

Va, va. Suficiente. Ya no soy una criatura y Sirius tampoco y, sinceramente, no creo que una regresión a la infancia me distrajera lo suficiente de lo que me amarga la vida ahora. Sé, además, que no iré a su cama al despertarme, sino que me quedaré aquí, auto compadeciéndome hasta que eche raíces. Entonces era más feliz, entonces toda mi preocupación era cómo llevar a cabo una idea increíble sin que se supiera que éramos nosotros, conseguir que los cuatro nos viéramos en vacaciones y que se quedaran todo el mes de agosto en lugar de las dos semanas con que nos regalaban nuestros padres, convencerlos de que no era ni demasiado peligroso ni demasiado irrespetuoso ni demasiado complicado, aunque esto último pocas veces les importaba mucho. Los únicos problemas que se nos presentaban, como mucho, era acostumbrarnos a la vida en Hogwarts, que nos tuvo algo asustados al principio, hasta que vimos cómo iba todo y supimos, por experiencia propia, cómo eran los exámenes y las optativas y todo lo que era nuevo e inquietante; el tipo de cosas que no puede explicarte nadie y que no sabes hasta que las vives en carne propia.

No puedo evitar sonreír amargamente.

Muy bonito, sí, pero eso era entonces, eso pasó, todo eso había estado muy bien y no lo habíamos disfrutado lo suficiente; ahora él está preocupado por un irracionalmente sombrío amigo y yo, en cambio, me pudro por una permanentemente desinteresada Lily. No volveré atrás. No volveré a cuando era feliz. Quizás ni siquiera volveré a ser feliz, por lo menos pronto, pero no volveré. Es demasiado fácil. Me merezco más que quedarme con lo fácil; puedo hacer más.

Y, bueno, es _imposible_.

Claro que eso, para el archivo al menos, lo dejaremos como causa secundaria y no como motivo principal, ¿de acuerdo? Total, juego yo solo, puedo poner las cosas como me dé la gana y me puedo hasta engañar diciéndome que no es hacer trampa porque no he puesto normas que esté infringiendo.

Con cuidado de no hacer ruido, me giro hacia arriba y observo el techo de madera de mi habitación. Anda ya, volver a ser pequeño. Ni siquiera sé si me gustaría no querer tanto a Lily. Me gustaría que ella me quisiera, eso sí. Pero ¿no quererla? No sé. Es tan parte de mí mismo estar loco por ella que no sé si sabré vivir sin esos sentimientos. Es como si lo hubiera hecho siempre; ¡¿qué haría si no?! Por suerte los tengo a ellos, sí, que siguen manteniendo mi alrededor en un cierto orden, para que aún me pueda reconocer, si alguna vez dejo de sentir algo por ella. En serio que tengo mucha suerte de tenerlos. Me viene a la mente lo que ha dicho Lily sobre ser el centro de la piña, y todo eso. Corrijo rápidamente que no soy centro más que, como mucho, de mi propia agonía, sino que la cartografía de nuestro grupo es bastante descentralizada. La visualizo, de hecho, sobre el techo de mi habitación, nosotros cuatro, Lily, algunos satélites menores, y establezco dependencias con rayitas inmateriales, una rayita entre Lily y Sirius, dos entre Lily y Remus y una entre Lily y Peter. Tres rayitas entre Lily y yo. Tres en todos los enlaces posibles entre nosotros cuatro. Cuatro entre Sirius y yo, como mucho. Colgando de Sirius, Remus y Peter, con una sola línea, algunas de las chicas a las que conocen y que luego vuelven a ver muy eventualmente. Colgando de mí, los chicos del equipo. Unos cuantos compañeros complicando los enlaces con más rayitas simples o incluso discontinuas, nada importante. Podría seguir hasta el infinito, si empiezo a incluir profesores y adultos, y ya no te digo si lo agrando también a rayitas de odio. (Eso serían ocho rayitas malas entre nosotros cuatro y Snape, por cierto. ¡Nueve, si el Sirius de mi cabecita tanto insiste!)

Y va Lily y rompe su enlace trivalente conmigo. Lo borro con la goma imaginaria que tengo entre el batiburrillo de cosas inexistentes que hacen de cuerpo del desorden de mi cabeza y observo cómo queda el diagrama. Si hacemos que no sólo rompa el enlace sino que se vuelva, de repente, de polaridad contraria a la mía (y, no, qué va, ojalá se hubiera vuelto lesbiana, al menos me podría consolar pensando que podríamos seguir siendo amigos) y, por lo tanto, tiende a alejarse de mí, los enlaces que la unen a ella y que me unen a mí con las personas que compartimos se resienten. Enlaces que son, en más detalle, el de ella con Remus y el de ella con Sirius y Peter, de dos rayitas, una y una, respectivamente, y que van a estirar, a su vez, del de tres rayitas mío con los chicos y el de cuatro con Sirius. Gano, sí, pero por poco. Remus podría haberse decidido perfectamente por ella. De hecho, considerándolo mejor, casi pondría a Lily dos rayitas con Sirius y con Peter, también, por los años que han compartido, y eso. No sé. No entro tanto en sus relaciones. Sí, demasiado egocéntrico. Eso ya había quedado claro, ¿no? Jamie, eres un egocéntrico asqueroso. Ya está. Te los has quedado a todos, y ella nada. ¡Egoísta! Pero estoy seguro de que no tendrán ningún problema en rehacer su amistad con ella, a la larga, en cuanto seamos inocuos el uno con el otro. Aunque cueste, porque, bueno, somos chicos y ella es una chica y el sexismo, aunque que me pese, existe innatamente y tendemos a unirnos en amistad inocua con gente que no responde a nuestra tendencia sexual, porque es más fácil y cómodo. Y, además, que fue Lily la que me rompió el corazón. Se lo he dicho sintiéndolo: _soy_ la víctima. Llevo loco por Lily, ¿cuánto, cinco años? Igual hasta más. (Merlín, ¡qué patético!) Como éramos tan amigos, o como era gilipollas yo (Corrección: _¡soy!_) no se lo dije jamás, o no se lo debería haber dicho jamás, aunque, vaya, tampoco cambia mucho las cosas, al final. Total, que me paso cinco años completamente enamorado de una chica que, para ser sinceros, demostraba corresponderme, a ojos de todos, pero no le digo nada porque, bueno, bueno, tampoco lo necesitaba, me conformaba con lo que tenía, qué mona es, qué dulce, léase todo con la voz más edulcoradamente bucólica que la mente de cada uno sepa poner. Decía todo eso, literal, y más. Me conformaba. Sólo quería que fuera feliz.

La siguiente imagen que me viene a la cabeza es de mí mismo saltando, figuradamente hablando, como un corderillo a los brazos de Lily y ella tomando el libro más gordote de la biblioteca (el Manual Ilustrado de Ingredientes para Pociones Avanzadas, el que siempre suscita algún comentario, es que no lo podemos evitar, juro que la estantería donde se guarda tiene un surco con la forma de las tapas de ese libro, de como unos diez centímetros de profundidad, y un hueco, algo menos hundido, correspondiente a las hojas) y poniéndolo frente a ella para que yo, con toda mi inercia, me estampe contra él, cara cómicamente chafada contra él.

Ay. En buena hora me decidí a confesarle lo que sentía.

No fue tan mal, pienso, hipócrita. La declaración me quedo bastante bien, dije lo que sentía y como lo sentía, cosa que era más de lo que esperaba, conociéndome. No perdí la cabeza, no empecé a farfullar... Claro que debería de haberle hecho caso a Lily cuando me dijo que no siguiera por tercera vez. Debería haber dejado de hablar sólo por su cara. Debería de haberme retirado a tiempo y dejar que mi paso por Hogwarts acabara allí. Debería de haber disfrutado de nuestra fiesta de despedida, haber disfrutado de tener a todos mis amigos cerca, y haberme quedado calladito. Haberme ido a dormir a la cama de Sirius, si tanto anhelaba compañía. O a la de cualquier compañera de curso, si me surgían prejuicios en el calor del momento. Lo que fuera. Lo que fuera. Vale, entonces no tendría a Lily como novia, justo igual que estoy ahora, pero por lo menos seguiría a mi alcance como amiga y seguiría engañándome y viviendo la madurez de una de las adolescencias más felices que conozco. Donde 'engañándome' es la palabra clave.

Al final resultará que es mejor que se lo haya dicho de una vez por todas. Merlín. Merlín. ¿Tan difícil era corresponderme? ¿Tan poquita cosa soy, tan poco amor merezco, tan gris es todo en mí? ¿No podía, al menos, decirme que sí en nombre de nuestra amistad?

Se me escapa un sollozo ahogado. Compasión. Mucha gente tomaría eso por un castigo más que un premio y lo desdeñarían en nombre del amor verdadero. _No quiero compasión, _dirían. _Si no se ha fijado en mí, no pasa nada, seguiré adelante..._ Bueno, pues deben de ser muchísimo más fuerte emocionalmente que yo o deben sentir menos por quien sea que yo por Lily, porque que me hagan las setecientas faltas en un solo partido si yo no lo daría todo, _todo_, por tener a Lily, aunque fuera por compasión. Conseguiría que me amase. Conseguiría ser felices juntos. Conseguiría que dejara de ser compasión. O moriría en el intento, vaya. ¡Compadécete de una vez, Lily!

Vuelvo a inspirar violentamente. Últimamente (sollozo) me paso el día y la noche (sollozo) gimoteando a la mínima. (Sollozo.) ¡Soy penoso! (Sollozo.) ¡Soy _lo peor _que existe! ¡Pusilánime (sollozo) ingrato! Ni a mis amigos valoro, y eso que se desviven por mí, se resisten a abandonarme, se quedan en mi casa aunque yo sea completamente gélido con ellos. Me giro en la cama, hasta esconder la cara en la almohada y dejo que lágrimas ardientes calienten algo de mi alma. Indiferencia todo el día, apatía la mayoría de las veces y, cuando no, vergüenza y dolor en forma de llanto amargo. Me odio, me odio, mientras las lágrimas siguen cayendo, ahora en la almohada. Se enfrían rápidamente en el tejido y lo dejan todo pegajoso, mojado y salado a la vez, pero casi me alegro de sentirme incómodo, me distrae. Aunque la misma incomodidad me haga llorar más. Friego mis mejillas contra la sábana que cubre la almohada, inspirando entrecortada pero, práctica que tiene uno, silenciosamente. Sólo pienso en ti, Lily. Sólo pienso en ti y en como te quiero y en como te echo de menos y en como, mi preciosa, dulce Lily, mi vida no tiene sentido si no estás cerca. No puedo sin ti, Lily. No puedo sin ti. El mundo no me gusta, la vida no me gusta, yo no me gusto, para nada, porque no te gusto a ti. Quiéreme, Lily. Compadécete. Finge. Sólo quiero ser feliz, ¡un poquito, un ratito chiquitín!, pero tiene que ser contigo, Lily, o no tiene sentido.

No puedo olvidarte. Si tú no me echas de menos, muñeca, muñequita, y yo que nunca te diría así, porque soy más tu títere que tú mi muñeca, preciosa, yo a ti sí, yo a ti mucho, yo a ti muchísimo. Déjame sólo una rayita. ¡Una raya! Te regalo las otras dos, ¿sabes? Que no sea como antes. Que me torture a diario viéndote y sabiendo que no te tendré jamás. Que me torture pensar que serás de otro, ver que serás de otro, saber que no he sido suficiente. Déjame que me torture, Lily. Déjame, déjame, depende de mí y es lo que quiero, pero no me tengas en este vacío de sentido, en este vacío de esperanza, como si todo lo demás importase cuando tú estás tan lejos y cuando tan poco te importa volver ni a vernos. ¡Que no te tenga, Lily, pero que al menos tenga algo por lo que levantarme cada día! Vida mía, vida mía, te quiero, ¡te quiero! No puedes borrar mi mundo y luego ni interesarte por la ausencia que dejas. No puedes decirme que no sientes lo mismo que yo y luego evitarme hasta que muera. ¡No puedes ampararte en la incomodidad para no volver a ser mi amiga!

¡¡Déjame algo, Lily!!


	5. Cuando intentas, en vano, compartirlo

**Algo por ti**

**_Cuando intentas, en vano, compartirlo _**

Al final, supongo, consigo dormirme del mismo berrinche. No sé, me pasa casi a diario y, la verdad, no le doy ya mucha importancia, en el sentido que ya ni me pregunto lo que hice la noche anterior o cómo me dormí. Soy poco consciente de mí mismo, por la monotonía en que vivo, y, sinceramente, tampoco me importa. Me duermo, me despierto, me duermo, me despierto, siempre es lo mismo. Lloro, recuerdo, me amargo, me odio, me lamento. De verdad que nada, pero _nada_, cambia; ni depende de mí hacerlo.

Una cosa sí que tengo comprobada empíricamente, al menos: cuando me duermo llorando, duermo peor, pero duermo más. Si me duermo mientras vegeto en algún sofá o en la cama, a deshoras, me despierto cada dos por tres y, la verdad, siento siempre como si mi cerebro trabajara exactamente igual cuando duermo que cuando estoy despierto. Es una sensación de frío blanco, no solamente físico sino, a muchos niveles, psíquico, que me acompaña incluso en la carencia de sueños. Si me duermo llorando, en cambio, es como si el estallido emocional me hubiera cansado y, por fin, pudiera tener un merecido descanso, en lugar de la fuga minúscula de la olla a presión de sentimientos que me permito normalmente.

El caso es que, monotonía al poder, acabo por despertarme, algo más tarde que de costumbre pero con la misma desesperanza. Estoy hecho un ovillo a un lado de la cama y tardo bastante en abrir los ojos, aunque lleve ya despierto. La habitación está en silencio y es de día, bastante tarde, por la luz que entra por las ventanas; las diez o así. Cinco horas de sueño no están mal, conociéndome últimamente. No oigo, por eso, la respiración dormida de mi compañero de habitación, así que imagino que, o está despierto, o ya se ha ido. Claro que, si está despierto, debe de estar completamente inmóvil en la cama, porque no se oye ni un sólo ruido de pasos o de ropa en movimiento.

Cuando por fin abro los ojos, veo que sigue aquí. Está, aún con el pijama, en la cama, los brazos en cruz bajo su cabeza y una expresión contemplativa mientras observa el techo. Me muevo un poco hacia él, para verlo mejor, y él me mira, atraído por el movimiento. Me saluda con las cejas alzadas y yo le respondo con una mueca triste.

- Buenos días - susurro, escondiendo mi cara en mis propias manos, los puños cerrados contra mis mejillas.

- Buenos días - responde, otra vez mirando el techo.

En un esfuerzo sobrehumano (como todo lo que implica moverse, últimamente) me levanto y me cambio a su cama y ruedo hasta Sirius. Éste ni me mira, impertérrito, como si el techo fuera un espectáculo interesantísimo. Vaya, no nos hemos levantado de buen humor.

- ¿Qué haces? - digo, flojito, no demasiado seguro de cómo tratar a mi taciturno amigo.

Murmura que está pensando, con tan pocas ganas que se me hace difícil incluso interpretarlo como diálogo. Después de eso, los dos nos quedamos callados, observando el vacío.

- ¿En qué? - aventuro, al cabo de un rato.

Me mira ausente.

- En nada - miente, y vuelve a girarse hacia el techo.

Le dirijo una mirada preocupada.

- ¿Va todo bien?

- Sí - me asegura. - ¿Y tú?

Río irónicamente y me encojo de hombros.

- Como siempre - suspiro.

Él ni me responde. Sigue callado, mirando el techo.

- ¿Cómo fue ayer? - le pregunto, cuando me canso del silencio.

- Bien.

Frunzo los labios y miro el techo, algo frustrado. Hoy sólo consigo monosílabos.

- ¿Qué pasa, Sirius? - insisto. - ¿Qué te preocupa?

Sacude la cabeza y repite que nada entre dientes.

- Entonces, ¿por qué estás así?

Nada. Un gesto ambiguo, y ya está. O conoció una preciosidad que le ha sorbido el seso en una sola noche, o hay algo muy grave en su mente que hace que esté, como mínimo, brusco.

- Ayer fui a Diagon - digo, por fin. Juro que si esto no lo saca de su ensimismamiento, nada lo hará.

Pero parece que funciona; gira la cabeza y me mira, con el ceño fruncido en incomprensión.

- ¿Para qué? - salta, bastante espontáneo.

- Quería pasear - explico, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo - y pensé en pasarme por La Varita.

Sirius entrecierra un ojo y alza la ceja contraria.

- No te vimos - se queja.

- No - coincido. - No me apeteció, al final.

- Pero fuiste al Callejón - repite él, pidiendo confirmación.

- Oh, sí. Y estuve en La Varita, y os vi, pero me cagué antes de acercarme. No quería que hicierais ningún comentario sobre si ya estaba mejor, ni nada de eso... No sé, tuve bastante paseándome por allí. Me apetecía ver cómo estaba todo.

- Ajá - resopla Sirius. - ¿Te lo pasaste bien?

Me encojo de hombros.

- No estuvo mal. Había mucha gente y me distraje un rato.

Él asiente lentamente y se gira otra vez hasta el techo.

- Me alegro de que te dignaras a salir al mundo real un rato - me alienta - y me hubiera gustado que te hubieras dignado a saludarnos, al menos.

- Te lo digo ahora - declaro en mi defensa. - Podría no habértelo dicho, ni siquiera.

- No hubiera sido una gran diferencia - arguye él, y me doy cuenta de que lo dice con una amargura muy real. - De verdad que nos hubiera gustado mucho verte, Jamie.

_Demasiado_, pienso, con una mueca. Les hubiera gustado _tanto_ que hubiera echado sus esperanzas a volar, y por mi varita que no estoy bien, con mucho, todavía.

- A mí me gustó veros - comento yo, dirigiendo el tema deliberadamente.

Le sorprendo.

- ¿Te gustó? - pregunta, confuso. - ¿Por qué?

- Bueno, digamos que me gustó veros tan bien rodeados.

El suspiro de Sirius es tan indiferente como puede ser.

- Ah, eso - se tranquiliza. - Nah, no te creas, nada del otro mundo. Eran tres amigas y, como nos vieron solos...

Arrugo los labios, sacándolos un poco hacia fuera, y me muerdo el interior del inferior, pensativo.

- ¿Brujillas fáciles? - pregunto.

- No buscábamos brujillas fáciles - reitera él. - No me gusta el concepto, Jamie. No, sólo eran tres chicas un poco aburridas que vieron a Remus y se interesaron.

- En Remus - repito yo, sonriendo.

Sirius me interrumpe levantándose de la cama.

- En Remus o en lo que sea - me dice, dándome la espalda. - ¿Qué más da? Yo no les vi nada especial.

Suspiro y me levanto también, pero yo me quedo sentado en la cama.

- O sea que seguirás soltero - concluyo, con exagerada pena.

- Tanto como tú - musita él. - Como no se case Petey...

Río suavemente, sin muchas ganas.

- Me apuesto lo que quieras a que eres el primero, Sirius - digo, a media voz.

Él sacude la cabeza y camina hasta mí para sentarse a mi lado.

- No lo creo - me responde, y hace una pausa. - Me preocupas, ¿sabes, compañero?

Asiento suavemente.

- Se me pasará - le prometo, bastante en vano. - No te preocupes por mí. Tú también estarías así si te hubieran dicho que no...

Él duda pero al final hace que sí con la cabeza.

- Y tú intentarías ayudarme - puntualiza.

- No _necesito_ que me ayudes - replico rápidamente, molesto. - Sé que la intención es buena, pero, Sirius, de verdad, ¡_estoy bien_!

Ríe amargamente ante una mentira tal.

- Me preocupas mucho - insiste. - ¡Jolín, Jamie, no sé qué hacer!

- ¡¡Nada!! - disparo inmediatamente.

- ¡¿Hasta que punto he de respetar ese nada?! Me dices que no haga nada por ayudarte, que no quieres salir, que no quieres hablar...

- Ayer salí - le recuerdo.

- Y ni siquiera quisiste venir con nosotros - me responde él. - Jamie, somos tus amigos. ¡Estamos para ayudar! No somos ella, vale, pero existimos, y...

Tuerzo la boca.

- ¿Qué pasa? - insisto. - ¿Qué perra te ha cogido ahora con ayudarme?

Suspira levemente.

- Ninguna - se queja. - De verdad. Hace mucho que lo pienso, pero pasa el tiempo y me dices que no intervenga y no hago nada y sigue pasando el tiempo y cada vez estás peor. Ayer estaba en La Varita y pensaba en ti, aquí, solo...

- No estaba aquí - corrijo.

- Pero yo no lo sabía - puntualiza él. - Pensaba en nosotros, allí, pasándolo bien, distrayéndonos, y tú decidido a pudrirte aquí. Y, no sé, ¿hasta dónde tengo que respetar lo que me digas y cuándo puedo empezar a hacer algo para animarte?

Sacudo la cabeza, algo confuso.

- Se me pasará solo, Sirius - digo, débilmente. - Si sales y te lo pasas bien, no deberías de sentirte culpable. Yo me alegro por ti.

Sirius bufa.

- No cambies de tema - me riñe, aunque yo no era consciente de estarlo haciendo. - Estás mal y no nos dejas ayudar, y nosotros nos preocupamos por ti para nada, porque ni siquiera quieres hablar con nosotros. Y, o hablas de ello con tus amigos, o buscas un profesional...

Lo miro, interrogante.

- ¿Un profesional?

Asiente suavemente.

- Un médico - articula, pero quiere decir psiquiatra. - O un psicólogo.

Siento que mis mejillas arden con mi indignación.

- Sirius, no necesito nada de eso - exclamo, ofendido. - No estoy tan mal, y, además, ¡se me está pasando...!

- ¡A ver si es verdad! - dice él. - Jamie, sólo quiero que estés bien. Toda esa indiferencia por todo, y las pocas ganas de vivir...

Suspiro, cansado.

- No me suicidaré - le aseguro.

- No es eso - se apresura a corregir. - No es eso, para nada, claro que no. No lo harías, ni por Lily. Eso no me preocupa. Es sólo que... te echo de menos, compañero. Más que nada en el mundo.

Sonrío de lado y asiento suavemente.

- Ayer vi a Lily - musito, cambiando completamente, ahora sí, de tema. - Estaba en La Varita también.

- ¿Lo dices en serio...? - me pregunta, atónito, con cara de palo.

- Sí. Estuvimos hablando. No mucho; de vosotros, más que nada. Os echa de menos.

Él sonríe sin creérselo.

- ¿A nosotros?

- Sí. Estaba con unos del colegio. No sé ni como se llaman - me justifico. - Yo saqué la conversación y ella me... echó en cara haberme quedado con vosotros.

Sirius resopla, crispado, y sacude la cabeza.

- Pues que se aguante - gruñe, espontáneamente. - Después de lo que hizo...

- Ese es el problema - corto yo. - No _hizo_ nada, Sirius. No me quería. Bueno, es mi problema, pero eso no debería de poneros en contra suya a vosotros también.

- No es sólo que no te quisiera - arguye. - Es que durante años actuó como si lo hiciera, para resultar un gran fiasco al final. Es casi cruel, Jamie.

- Casualidad - apunto, intentando sonar tranquilo aunque las palabras de Sirius, en especial 'actuar' y 'cruel', me perturban bastante, porque ahí está tocando hueso. - Es Lily, Sirius. Aparte de todo lo que haya entre nosotros, hemos pasado años con ella. Se merece algo más de nosotros, ¿no crees?

- Estaba con nosotros porque estaba contigo - explica Sirius. - Si ahora no os soportáis, no seré yo quien vaya a buscarla y te deje a ti tirado.

En pocas palabras, Sirius es _mi_ amigo y no el de _Lily_, y sólo tenía relación con ella por mí. Cómo lo simplificamos, campeón, pero, bueno, porque lo haces porque me quieres y porque intentas animarme, no diré nada. Lily es amiga vuestra conmigo o sin mí, aunque más conmigo que sin mí, pero, hasta que no os demuestre que está bien que lo sea, dejemos en que no la quieres de vuelta.

Bueno. _Yo sí_.

Como no respondo, él retoma la conversación.

- ¿Y cómo fue con ella? - pregunta, cautelosamente.

Me lo pienso un instante antes de responder.

- Bien, supongo - acabo por decir. - Le eché en cara algunas cosas y ella me echó otras, todo a voz en grito y con cuatrocientos testigos, algo ajenos a nosotros, por cierto. Como había ido con ellos, le dije si ya no nos necesitaba, y eso... - Sonrío ladeadamente, con pena. - Es curioso: sabe calmarme sin que ni siquiera me dé cuenta.

Sirius me mira interrogante.

- ¿Qué pasó?

- Nada - confieso, torciendo el gesto. - Yo ya empecé bastante mal, la piqué y ella también se enfadó, y eso. Nos hubiéramos tirado los platos a la cabeza si ella no hubiera bajado el tono. Pero en cuanto ella se puso triste y humilde caí a sus pies como un perrito faldero y empecé a disculparme por todo.

- Porque la quieres - musita Sirius. - Siento no haber estado ahí, compañero.

- No pasa nada - le aseguro. - Yo también siento estarte preocupando todo este tiempo. Yo... también te echo de menos. Y a mí mismo. Pero no creo que necesite un psiquiatra. Se me va pasando. Sólo que... no quiero hablar de ello.

Sirius frunce los labios.

- Y lo respeto - puntualiza él, y tengo que decir que es en honor a la verdad. - Me alegro de que te vayas animando. Y - comienza, sin demasiada seguridad, - ya verás como al final te va bien, con Lily o sin ella.

Tengo que asentir y aparentar que tengo esperanzas de recuperación, porque ¿qué más puede responder un amigo a los buenos deseos de otro?

Pero, oh, no va bien.


	6. Cuando cuesta vivir

Algo por ti 

**_Cuando cuesta vivir_**

Nada tiene sentido. De verdad que no. Mira que lo he dicho veces. Mira que me he quedado así, muy quieto, escuchando los pedazos de mi vida caer alrededor. Nada tiene sentido. Sirius se me enfada, Sirius se harta de mi apatía, se harta de mi vida, se harta hasta de hartarse de mí. Remus me mira con compasión, como alguien que, ajeno a los problemas del amor por auto-imposición, se puede permitir alejarse lo suficiente de todo como para tener paciencia, y Petey es, curiosamente, quien mejor me sabe animar, aparentando tan sólo que no pasa nada, aparentando que todo va bien, aparentando que no se da cuenta y consiguiendo que, eventualmente, yo tampoco me fije demasiado en mí mismo y me ría de alguna de sus bromas.

Eventualmente.

Y, cuando no, me inflijo las mismas heridas una y otra vez, al ritmo de los acordes fáciles de mi reproductor, que sigue con la misma variedad. Tendré que enfrentarme a todo, tendré que salir de mi caparazón y volver al mundo real, al mundo solitario y gris que no es, para nada, lo que esperaba de él, pero eso será cuando pase el verano, cuando el frío y la lluvia lleguen también al mundo de fuera; que a mí llevan sin abandonarme, eso será más tarde y más tarde de más tarde y para entonces ya estaré muerto, ya estaré ahogado en la piscina, ya no valdrá nada la pena, ni siquiera yo mismo. No me querrán en el trabajo y Sirius, por muy imposible que parezca ahora de él, tampoco se molestará más por mí, hastiado por mi debilidad. Te quiero, Lily. Te quiero, Lily. Te diría que mi vida se derrumba sin ti pero, cariño mío, mi dulce snitch, todo lo que he querido durante muchos, muchos años vacíos, no sé hasta cuando algo se puede derrumbar, no sé cuando se acaban los trocitos por caer para quedar el vacío absoluto. Claro que yo me siento vacío absoluto desde que me dijiste que no siguiera diciéndote que te quería.

Aún te veo, mirando, triste y a la vez, para qué engañarnos, muy incómoda, hacia un lado, evitando mi mirada que, no lo dudo, debía de ser de lo más apasionada. Suspirando, frotándote los ojos, pinzándote suavemente el puente de la nariz. Sonrojada, de vergüenza, por mi desfachatez, o de embarazo, por la respuesta a que te obligaba, sacudiendo la cabeza, mientras yo, tembloroso y loco por ti, sólo acertaba a fijarme en lo bonita que te veías a la luz del farol del pasillo, mirándote las pecas de las mejillas, imaginando lo suave que debía de ser tu piel, lo bien que te contrastaban con tu rubor, o cómo tu pelo se movía suavemente, las puntas rozando tu cuello, alborotadas, cuando negabas. Tardé en fijarme que decías que no con la cabeza, o que tu sonrojo era de malestar y no de la felicidad que esperaba compartir contigo. Estaba demasiado atontado con la excitación de lo que estaba haciendo, con lo osado de mi decisión, con el calor del momento. Tardé en verlo. Podría añadir también que, al menos, lo vi antes de acercarme a ti para mi beso final.

No sé si arrepentirme por la oportunidad perdida o alegrarme de no haberte puesto aún más incómoda, la verdad.

¿Qué te dije? No, no lo tengo grabado a fuego; lo que yo dije, no. Puedo reproducirlo más o menos por tus respuestas. Que vaya respuestas, por cierto, cariño. Intentabas ser amable, lo sé, y supongo que me puse pesado... No lo sé. No lo sé. Creí que todo iba bien hasta que me soltaste el primer 'para', y de ahí en adelante habló mi histeria y no mi razón.

Lo que más me dolió, creo, fue el que me dijeras que lo había malinterpretado todo. Y que te disculparas tantas veces. Que hablaras con tanta pena - y no era tristeza, después de tanto tiempo no me engaño, sino lástima.

¡Y el momento! Sí, eso fue lo que más me dolió: el momento. Lo escogí yo, lo sé, fue todo culpa mía y no me la quiero sacudir, pero no debí haberlo planeado mejor. Lo tenía todo pensado, sí, pero sólo para la salida sin contingencias, es decir, para tu sí rotundo. ¡¿Cómo esperar otra cosa?! Si lo hubiera hecho, no lo hubiera ni intentado. Pero lo tenía todo listo de antemano, el momento idóneo, un lugar perfecto, calma, tranquilidad y más ensayos de los que jamás me confesaré a mí mismo; beneficios de tener una mente capaz de olvidarse sin problema de llevar la cuenta de los monólogos románticos al espejo.

Lo cual no quiere decir que te malinterpretara. Yo no, Lil. Yo no lo _sabía_, yo sólo lo deseaba, y lo deseo, con todas mis fuerzas. Yo creía que era sólo amistad, que era sólo compañerismo, una cierta intimidad, que nos llevábamos bien, que nos gustaba pasar tiempo juntos, pero no me preguntaba por qué. No le daba importancia. No quería preguntar cosas de las que, como temía, no me gusta la respuesta. _Yo_ nunca _creí_ nada de ti y de mí, aparte de que creía quererte mucho, mucho, y de que creía que podría hacerte feliz, ni que fuera a ratitos. Que medio colegio estaba convencido de que acabaríamos juntos es algo que los dos sabemos. Y yo, seamos realistas, confiaba en que no se equivocaran.

Debí haber previsto que podían hacerlo. Debí haber previsto que tú podías estar siendo tan sólo amable. Debí haber pensado antes que, si te lo decía el último día antes de despedirnos y la respuesta era un no, nos pasaríamos el tiempo suficiente evitándonos como para tener que correr a buscarte en King's Cross para despedirme. Nuestra despedida. La única despedida de verdad de nuestra vida, igual para, si tenías suerte, no verme más, y yo estaba tan avergonzado (y dolido, por qué ocultarlo) que sólo me di cuenta de que no sabía dónde estabas cuando tus padres y tú ya salíais por la columna.

No puedo evitar sonreír agriamente. Para no volvernos a ver, ja. ¿Es casualidad o destino, muñeca?, te murmuro, creído, en mi cabeza. ¿Casualidad o destino? ¿Casualidad o destino?

Enrojezco violentamente tan pronto como vuelve a mí la noche anterior, un puño me atenaza el diafragma y tengo que contener un sollozo, profundamente avergonzado de mi papel en La Varita. No quería que fuera así, princesa. De verdad que no. No quería que fuera horrible y violento, echarte cosas en cara y que tú me las devolvieras, atacarte como a un enemigo cuando sólo eres la chica que aún amo. No debería haber sido así. No debería haber empezado _así_. Quizás no debería ni de haber empezado, y los dos hubiéramos estado mejor sin vernos. Pero, a la vez, no puedo evitar recordarme, con un atisbo de optimismo, que fuiste tu la que se acercó a mí, y no al revés. Y que yo, si te hubiera visto primero, difícilmente me hubiera ni atrevido a mirarte por segunda vez, por miedo a molestarte. A acosarte. A ser odiado un poquitín, sí, aún, más.

Aunque no tenga sentido. Aunque _nada_ lo tenga.

Tengo que dejar de quererte.

¡No, no...! ¡¡En serio!!

Paso el día remoloneando del sofá a la cama y de la cama al sofá. Oh, ¿no te lo había dicho, Lil? Ahora duermo la siesta. O no. Bueno, _digo_ que duermo la siesta, subo arriba y hago exactamente lo mismo que abajo, o sea, torturarme mientras doy motivos a mi reproductor para odiarme, pero, como Sirius no duerme la siesta, por lo menos estoy solo y, como finjo romper la rutina horaria, ellos se quedan más tranquilos. Dormir la siesta se ha convertido en una costumbre, ya, y, aunque rara vez pego ojo, tengo que confesar que hasta me gusta. Mi cuarto, a esa hora de la tarde, es uno de los sitios más frescos de la casa, sin tener que cargar con la para mí ahora enorme molestia de la luz del sol colándose por las ventanas. Este verano me molesta ver que afuera el sol brilla rabiosamente. Me molesta ver que todo sigue tan inspiradoramente alegre como de costumbre, con todo el buen tiempo, los paseos en bañador hasta la piscina, donde competir para ver quién salpica más, las meriendas en el porche, las risas en las noches cálidas... Me revienta. Si yo estoy de duelo, ¡¿qué pasa, no puede colaborar un poquitín el mundo?!

Paso el día, pues, en posición horizontal, tanto física como de encefalograma - tremendamente injusto e inexacto, lo sé: no dejo de dar vueltas y vueltas a las cosas, pensando, torturándome, llorando de poco en poco, leyendo un par de libros, en un intento inútil de distraerme - si me hicieran un encefalograma (conocimiento muggle patentado por Sirius, en pos de nuestra preparación para la entrevista de trabajo del Ministerio, por cierto, y suscitado por un entonces para mí incomprensible insulto escuchado por casualidad) lo último que saldría es plano.

¿Y qué he ganado, en este día? La sola pregunta, aunque explicable y lógica, me ofende. ¡Cómo si hubiera que sacar algo de los días! Yo vivo bien amargado día tras día, sin sacar de ellos más que sudores fríos, y sigo adelante. ¡A ver si ahora hay que irle buscando la parte positiva a este mojón falto de cariño donde nos ha tocado caer!

Pero no lo digo en serio. Sirius sacará algo en claro de este día, después de diez horas dándole vueltas yo a mi vida: que me importa mucho su amistad, que aprecio mucho que se preocupe por mí, que voy a intentarlo, aunque sea sólo por no preocupar a los demás, y gracias, por cierto, por quererme todos tanto, aunque tan pocas veces lo digamos; estáis demostrando ser un ejemplo difícil de emular. 'Es lo que pasa cuando te arrimas a los mejores', casi oigo a Sirius bromear. '¡Luego cuesta vivir al nivel!'

Por vosotros, campeones, voy a intentarlo. Mientras juegan a cartas abajo, en la mesa de la cocina, me levanto del sofá y, sin apagar la música, para no levantar sospechas, subo arriba y me arreglo. Saldré de esta, Lil. Te olvidaré y seguiré adelante, o al menos aprenderé a vivir sabiendo de mi corazón roto. Seguiré adelante. Y, hoy, saldré de aquí. Iremos a La Varita.

_A ver si te veo otra vez._

Sonrío cansadamente. Es un paso. Al menos es un paso, no te desanimes, James. Por lo menos sales, te aireas, das confianza en tu recuperación a tus amigos. No importa cuáles sean los motivos intrínsecos, mientras no dejes que monopolicen tu atención; en el fondo todos somos unos egoístas, más o menos veladamente. No importa. No importa. Sigo haciendo todo lo que hago por Lil, pero al menos ahora _hago_ algo.

Si la veo, pienso con una mueca entre irónica y divertida, le pediré que se case conmigo, a ver si a esa pregunta tiene una respuesta mejor.

Mi mueca se ensancha rápidamente, con una conclusión: mejor que no la vea.

Aunque tampoco lo haré. ¡He tenido 'nos' suficientes para media vida, gracias!

Si la veo, le pediré disculpas por lo de anoche y me retiraré a un rinconcito a ser completamente inocuo, como un buen chico. Pero no la veré. Claro que no, no la veré, qué ridículo, no volverá al mismo sitio y, además, seguro que ir allí con ese grupo era algo muy fortuito. Nah, no estará.

Aunque mi estómago me traiciona, lleno de mariposas nerviosas, con la sola posibilidad de reencontrarla, enfermo de esperanza.

Sólo media hora después golpeo, fuerte, con saña, con rabia, con una pasión que me llevas demasiado tiempo negando, Lilyecilla mía, una pobre bludger que pasaba por allí. Rodeo el palo de la escoba con el tobillo, para sujetarme mejor, alzo ambas manos alrededor de la pala de madera que he quitado a Sirius en un inspirado y fugaz alarde, flexiono los brazos, me preparo y, a la vez que acelero, embisto contra la pelota, que se acercaba también rápidamente a mí. El contacto dura poco, casi nada, antes de que salga despedida en sentido contrario, pero lo aprovecho para descargar toda mi energía. Mi escoba se tuerce y me inclina inestablemente, mi pelo sigue el movimiento, tapándome los ojos, el sudor de mi frente cae por la sacudida y mis codos, ahora estirados, me pican, con una calidez dulce y confortadora como resultado del esfuerzo y del cansancio y mi ánimo se relaja tanto que hasta me encuentro bien.

Bajo las manos, cierro los puños alrededor de mi montura y, en lugar de recuperar la posición para asegurar mi equilibrio, inclino la escoba hacia abajo, me echo hacia la izquierda y empujo con un pie las ramitas de la cola de la escoba bien hacia la derecha. Caigo en picado haciendo un tirabuzón, esquivo a Sirius, luego a Remus y, por fin, hago una de mis mejores fintas, girando en seco justo después de pasar a Petey y pasando raudo entre mis amigos otra vez, sin dejar de girar sobre el eje de la escoba, no sin antes haber robado la quaffle a un muy sorprendido Pete.

Freno por completo, me yergo en la escoba y les dedico una sonrisa petulante, que los tres me devuelven antes de decidir venir a patearme el culo.

Les quiero. Lo paso bien con ellos, me conocen tan bien que, en cuanto he alzado un poco cabeza, en lugar de hacerme caso y llevarme a algún sitio de moda a ahogar mis penas en multitudes cuasiebrias y música ensordecedora, se han levantado, han salido al jardín y, sin decirme palabra, han llamado a sus escobas y me han propuesto una carrera. Sin avisar y sin esperarme, eso sí, y empezando con mucha ventaja, entre que yo he reaccionado y no, pero, igualmente, una idea mucho mejor que la mía. Ha sido Sirius quien ha tenido la idea, imagino, porque él ha sido el primero en levantarse e ir afuera, pero lo debían de haber hablado antes porque tanto Remus como Peter han reaccionado mucho antes que yo, previéndolo todo. Y, sí, bueno, pah, me han ganado. Gran cosa, habiendo salido antes que yo. Gran cosa, teniendo que esperar yo a que mi enamorado y dolorido cerebro reaccionase. Gran cosa...

Que los quiera no significa que ahora también vayan a ganarme, pienso, con una mueca de superioridad. Tíos, sois increíbles y no podría tener mejores amigos que vosotros, pero antes de que os acerquéis demasiado tiro la quaffle con fuerza hacia arriba, golpeo suavemente el mango de mi escoba, que entiende a la perfección mi gesto y los dos nos dejamos en caída libre. Ellos frenan antes de llegar adónde estaba yo, pero para entonces yo ya he caído unos tres metros y, fuera ya de su alcance, les rodeo por debajo antes de coger impulso y salir desde detrás de Sirius para pasarles ahora por encima y robarles la quaffle antes de que llegue a su altura. ¡Pipiolos! No juegan lo suficiente a Quidditch como para batir al capitán de Gryffindor. Ex-capitán, apunto rápidamente, recordando nuestra edad. Y no juegan lo suficiente, desde luego, como para pensar en tres dimensiones y actuar en consecuencia.

La quaffle vuelve a ser mía y ahora, en lugar de florituras y movimientos llenos de estilo y con más ganas de presumir (que, confieso, las tenía) que de ser útiles, me lanzo, inclinándome hacia delante con el viento aullando a mi alrededor, a una carrera de velocidad. Me ganarán, claro que sí, a la larga, pero puedo mantenerlos a distancia un ratito antes de que me den alcance.

Casi como a Lil en mi cerebro.

El ejercicio sólo es una excusa para el cansancio y la concentración, para hacerme olvidar y para conseguir que me sienta increíblemente bien cuando, sudado, cansado y con los músculos ardiendo, me someta al torrente frío de la ducha. Es tan sólo un pretexto, pero disfruto, igual que mis compañeros, de cada segundo de él, fintando y acelerando al máximo después, saboreando mis victorias y mis derrotas por igual.

Bueno, no se puede decir que, incluso fuera del deporte, no sepa paladear mis derrotas. Pero ahora corro, apretando el mango de mi escoba con determinación, me inclino adelante y veo como el mundo se vuelve borroso y casi etéreo a mi alrededor, concentrado en mi trayectoria y mis perseguidores hasta que todo lo demás se desdibuja también.


	7. Cuando podría, pero no cambia

**Algo por ti**

_Cuando podría, pero no cambia_

*Nota: Escrito pre-OotP. Descripciones de lugares, personas, etc, pueden cambiar respecto al quinto libro (por ejemplo, St Mungo's!)*

El Quidditch no crea adicción. Puede ser considerado, con todas sus faltas y accidentes, bueno, o no, para la salud. Puede argumentarse que hace más bien que mal, sólo visitando la sección de traumatología de St. Mungo's. Se pueden decir muchas cosas pero una de ellas no es, sobre mí, al menos, que te haga dependiente. Jugamos regularmente, pateo los culos de esos asquerosos perdedores (lo que uno aprende de su capitán, ¡qué jerga!) tres veces por semana, me choco contra tres árboles despistados en dos meses y, en general, sobrevivo más o menos bien. Se convierte en una costumbre pero no, parece ser, una necesidad. ¿Por qué lo sé? Bueno, porque el verano se acaba (se acabó, más bien), y, enfrentado a la situación de vivir sin el Quidditch como distracción central en mi vida, no estoy tan mal.

En dos meses, mi vida se ha reencauzado. Es algo positivo. Sigo teniendo clavada la espina de Lil, pero ahora es más como una frustración con la que aprendes a vivir, un dolor sordo en la boca del estómago que, sólo de cuando en cuando, de noche y en la cama, para ser precisos, te hace retorcerte porque piensas que no sirves para nada, y no la herida lacerante que no me dejaba pensar en nada más. Sigo queriéndola, pero ya no tanto (el roce hace el cariño, dicen, y no verla sin duda me está ayudando a sacármela de la cabeza) y estoy bastante resignado a saber que no puede ser. Escucho canciones tristes y me siento sumergido en ellas, pero sólo de vez en cuando. Y sí que puedo funcionar sin ella; sólo era cuestión de proponérselo. Poquito a poco y con buena letra, como dice mamá. Y, si el Quidditch ayuda a salir de la apatía, bienvenido sea.

Lo sustituye una bonita nueva rutina que, sorprendentemente, funciona igual de bien. Hogwarts se ha acabado y con él muchas de las cosas que eran mi vida pero, cuando llega septiembre de nuevo, me encuentro montando una vida nueva sin casi darme cuenta. Se acabó mi época de estudiante. Se acabaron las bromas y las irresponsabilidades. Se acabó auto compadecerme por todo y vivir mirándome el ombligo. Con una sonrisa no del todo falsa en los labios, en cambio, doy el primer paso hacia mi primer día de vida productiva dentro de la cadena de la sociedad.

Voy a ser un cuentista.

Sirius se empeña en llamarlo por el nombre oficial, Adjuntos de la División III del Departamento para la Protección de Muggles, rimbombante y todo con mayúsculas, modesto que es el chico, pero, diga lo que diga, no dejamos de ser cuentistas.

Lo que es bastante irónico, si se piensa un momento, conociéndome. Cursé Estudios Muggles en el colegio, por supuesto, pero por motivos muy poco dignos: era una de las optativas que escogió Lil y, donde ella iba, iba yo de cabeza, seguido, más o menos de cerca, por Sirius. O sea, que los dos acabamos entre electricidad y discos de vinilo (que, no se lo digáis ni a Sirius ni a Lily, pero yo aún no entiendo muy bien cómo funcionan, cómo hacen para escribir la música en ellos y eso; ¡a mí me parece magia!), estudiando como buenos chicos una cosa que, en un principio, no debería habernos interesado demasiado. Y de Sirius aún te lo esperas, con una madre nacida muggle y un montón de primos y tíos sin tradición mágica. Él creció entre los dos mundos y los conoce los dos a la perfección. Pero, vamos, ¿y yo?

Les impresionó mi originalidad.

Las pruebas de acceso para ser cuentista son bastante agradables. Aparte de una prueba sobre conocimientos básicos del mundo no mágico, para la que me preparé a conciencia, hay una pequeña prueba escrita (la que cuenta, en realidad) en la cual te plantean diferentes complicaciones típicas entre muggles causadas por el mal uso de la magia y te piden que propongas soluciones para cada una de ellas.

Y, bueno, no sé ser típico, supongo.

La bordé. ¡Eh, que es mi elemento! No me costó nada inventar, sobre la marcha, explicaciones que parecieran lógicas a un muggle y que, además, fueran diferentes de las clásicas. Después de todo, llevo inventando excusas y bromitas desde que tenía once años y, a la larga, o te conviertes en un experto, o la puntuación de Gryffindor baja en picado. Y me enorgullezco de decir que ganamos la copa ínter residencias cuatro de los siete años que pasé allí.

O sea que ¿en qué se ha convertido mi vida? En una sonrisa un pelín triste por el recuerdo de mi Lil, que no pudo ser, mientras invento explicaciones plausibles para unos pobres muggles en la vida de los que, por desgracia, se ha cruzado algún mago desaprensivo. Sirius y yo, que ahora somos, más que nunca, uña y carne, después de trabajar codo con codo todo el día, comemos juntos, a veces en casa de sus padres, a veces en casa de los míos, a veces con Remus y con Pete. Los fines de semana nos reunimos los cuatro y vamos a dar una vuelta, cenamos en algún sitio, visitamos una ciudad recóndita vía aparición y desaparición (una de las pocas cosas difíciles que, al parecer, nos ha tocado aprender de manera legal, y sólo porque en Hogwarts no se podía hacer, físicamente) y, si se tercia, nos pasamos por algún local de los que nos gustan, tranquilos, con música interesante, donde un hombre lobo cansado o un ex-capitán deprimido puedan sentarse e ignorar el resto del mundo sin más problema que el conveniente hechizo que les aísle acústicamente del barullo. O, si es semana de luna llena, nos estamos con Remus, o bien transformados todos en cuadrúpedos, o le hacemos compañía mientras se recupera.

Y así estoy ahora: de cuentista resignado que cuida de su rarito amigo herido.

St. Mungo's lo sabe. Lo ha sabido siempre, desde que Remus tuvo el accidente. Tienen todo un equipo de investigación dedicado al tema, y tratan a Remus los mejores especialistas, aplicándole las últimas técnicas con esmero y paciencia, por infructuosas que acaben por demostrarse. Eso, por lo menos, es un consuelo. Lo vemos, mes tras mes, sufrir y auto herirse de frustración y rabia, que van a liberarse, maldita casualidad, justo cuando menos puede controlar sus emociones, con la luna nublando sus sentidos. Y nosotros, impotentes, como siempre, sólo podemos quererle mucho y distraerlo tanto como sea posible mientras acaba su transformación. Cuando pasa a ser lobo del todo, por lo menos, se entiende bien con su amigo el perro, su amigo el enorme ciervo y su amiguita la rata. Amiguito la rata. Amiguito el... ¿rato? ¡Tenía que ser Petey!

Es la planta tercera. Entro por la puerta principal, la de la enorme verja forjada, abierta de siete a once, que, a través de un camino de grava, con árboles y césped a un lado y otro, lleva a la entrada al edificio central. Es una puerta amplia, de dos batientes y oscilante, que se abre automáticamente en cuanto me acerco, para darme paso a la recepción: un pasillo con una sala de espera a un lado, un mostrador al otro y, de gastados azulejos naranjas, detrás de otra puerta, de vidrio y madera, la escalera al fondo. Me identifico y me dan un pase para ir a ver a Remus. Es su segundo día aquí, así que, me informan, es posible que haya salido al patio de su planta a tomar el escaso sol que, a principios de otoño, pueda quedar. Debidamente autorizado, cruzo las puertas, subo tres tramos de escalera y cruzo un acogedor pasillo lleno de puertas imposiblemente juntas hasta que me planto frente a la de mi amigo. Pico suavemente y entro, con una caja de delicias caseras de los elfos Potter bajo el brazo y una enorme sonrisa de ánimos en la cara. Sonrisa que no me sirve de mucho puesto que, aunque está en su habitación y no fuera, como me había sugerido la enfermera de abajo, mi amigo está dormido. Sirius aún no se ha pasado por aquí, parece, porque las bromas que le trajo ayer a Remus, por si se aburría, las que sólo él tocó, para enseñárselas, con todo tipo de detalles a nuestro convaleciente, están, intactas, sobre la mesa. Y el libro que se quedó leyéndole, una suave novela muggle cargada de tonterías fantásticas, lo que ellos llaman 'cuento de hadas', cuando Peter y yo nos marchamos a casa, igual, sólo marcado unas páginas después, no más de, imagino, unos diez minutos. Da igual, pienso, con un deje de pena. Total, Remus estaba agotado, igualmente. Sirius no se quedó mucho rato o, al menos, Remus no estuvo despierto mucho rato del que se quedó Sirius. Esto segundo, por habitual, me parece bastante creíble y no me cuesta imaginar a Sirius saliendo de St Mungo's a última hora, justo cuando se acaban los horarios de visitas, aunque Remus se haya pasado durmiendo toda su visita. Pero, aun si nuestros intentos de hacerle compañía se quedan en nada, porque esté demasiado cansado para apreciarlo, seguiremos quedándonos hasta que nos eche, harto. Y, en esa tónica, me siento al lado de su cama y cojo el librito muggle y lo hojeo, leyéndolo en diagonal. Es un cuento bastante insulso, teniendo en cuenta lo que hacemos nosotros a diario con nuestras varitas, pero, a pesar de todo, lo suficientemente interesante, a nivel de acción y sentimientos, sobre todo, como para que mi lectura sea cada vez menos vertical. Tengo que admitir que me cuesta un poco imaginar al principio los problemas físicos que se les presentan a los muggles y que no son problema para mí por el simple hecho de no ser muggle, pero casi me acabo enganchando y todo, al cabo de unos minutos, hasta el punto de que ni me doy cuenta de que mi Lupin se ha despertado por fin hasta que él me habla.

- Buenos días - susurra, con voz ronca.

Doy un pequeño bote en mi asiento, sorprendido porque no me esperaba ningún ruido, y cierro el libro culpablemente de manera instintiva, hasta que proceso el que se haya despertado y me hable.

- Buenos días - respondo, al fin. - ¿Cómo estás?

Encoge un hombro y vuelve a cerrar los ojos, con expresión exhausta.

- Bien - me miente, imagino que lo que él considera piadosamente. - Como siempre.

Asiento suavemente y cojo el paño húmedo que dejamos siempre en su mesita. Sin mediar palabra y antes de que abra los ojos alargo un brazo y le cubro la parte superior de la cara con él, frotándole suavemente las sienes. El día después de la transformación es un infierno y nunca sabemos qué hacerle, pero los dos siguientes son nuestra especialidad, convertida la tortura en poco más que una fuerte resaca.

- Gracias - murmura, con los dientes apretados en una mueca de molestia. - ¿Te gusta?

El libro, sobreentiendo.

- Hm - suspiro. - Es interesante.

Ríe suavemente entre dientes.

- Yo tampoco me entero de nada - confiesa, divertido, interpretando mi 'interés' como incomprensión muggle. - Estos muggles...

- Es curioso que tengan libros de magia, con lo que somos para ellos - sigo yo, por dar charla, aunque en un previsor tono bajísimo. - Algunos nos odian tanto...

Como la familia de Lily, por ejemplo: la secucha de Petunia y su bolita de novio. ¡Lo que le ha llegado a hacer a Lily, la muy bruja! (Y, sí, sé que bruja no es ningún insulto, para nada; al contrario, es más de lo que merece, pero, siendo realistas, no hay adjetivo que la pueda ofender más a ella que bruja y, sólo por eso, siempre, siempre, la asocio a él. ¡Que se chinche!) Claro que, por otra parte, están los que nos aceptan sin problemas, como la familia materna de Sirius.

- Supongo que es como nosotros - Remus interrumpe mis pensamientos, perezosamente. - Entre nosotros también hay brujos que odian a los muggles y brujos que los respetan.

- Y, además, - concluyo yo - sólo es una novela de ficción. Nadie la tomará en serio ni creerá posible lo que en ella se dice, así que ni se cuestionarán odiarnos o no.

Remus calla unos instantes. Por un momento creo que se vuelve a dormir, porque su respiración se vuelve más lenta, y pienso en quitarle el trapo de sobre los ojos, pero vuelve a hablar antes de que me dé tiempo de hacerlo.

- Eso mismo le dije yo a Sirius - musita, sin fuerzas - cuando me prestó el libro.

- Él tiene que saberlo - apoyo.

- Sí - sigue él. - Pero me dijo que, en parte, no era así. Que algunos, sobre todo los niños, se las leían creyendo que todo era posible y que eso hacía que tuvieran ilusión.

- Igual sí - convengo - pero casi todos acaban por crecer.

Remus se vuelve a callar y, esta vez sí, va para largo. Me echo hacia atrás en mi asiento, cojo el libro y busco el punto donde se quedaron, por matar el tiempo. Mi amigo tamborilea con los dedos sobre su abdomen un par de veces, se gira hacia un lado, apoyando la mejilla sobre la almohada y parece intentar volver a dormirse.

- Remus - lo llamo, flojito, intentando no despertarlo si duerme ya.

Él se gira hacia mí y se levanta el trapo mojado de los ojos para mirarme.

- ¿Sí?

- ¿Quieres que te lea...? - le propongo, señalando con la mirada la novela.

Nos mira alternativamente al libro y a mí un par de veces antes de sacudir la cabeza y sonreírme tristemente.

- Gracias, Jamie, pero no hace falta - me asegura. - No me apetece.

- Como quieras. ¿Estás bien? ¿Necesitas algo?

- No - dice, encogiéndose de hombros y volviéndose a cubrir con el paño. - Un vaso de agua, si acaso.

Solícito, me levanto para buscar el vaso y llenarlo de agua de la botella.

- No te queda casi agua - observo, casualmente, y le alargo el vaso. - ¿Tienes otra por aquí?

Sacude la cabeza y bebe.

- Creo que no, pero no te preocupes. No bebo mucho.

Lo cual no es del todo correcto. Remus puede tender a beber poco durante veintialgo días al mes, pero hay un par de días en que, por el ambiente de Mungo's o por lo que sea, se despierta casi siempre con la boca seca. Y, como está tan cansado que no deja de dormirse, eso, de verdad, es algo.

- Luego subiré a la cafetería, igualmente - le informo. - ¿Quieres que te traiga algo?

Él sacude levemente la cabeza, bosteza y pone una mano sobre el trapo húmedo, con cara de dolor. Guardo silencio un buen rato, observándole de hito en hito, mientras retomo la lectura del libro. Cuando, por fin, vuelve a dormirse, salgo de la habitación y subo a la cafetería del hospital.

El lugar está desierto, prácticamente, excepto por un par de mesas ocupadas por lo que, obviamente, son familiares de enfermos, y un par más ocupadas por un grupo de Sanadores, todos con sus capas verdes, uniformadas, con el logotipo de St Mungo's en el pecho. No les presto más atención y me afano en conseguir más agua para mi amigo y bajar otra vez a su habitación. Un par de knuts, un par de botellas y otra vez hacia abajo donde, para mi sorpresa, me espera Sirius.

Oigo sus voces desde la puerta de la habitación, que han dejado entreabierta.

- ¿Y tiene mala pinta? - pregunta Remus, en un murmullo.

- No - suspira Sirius. - Algo... oscuro, pero no.

- ¿De quién habláis? - interrumpo yo, entrando y cerrando detrás mío.

- Moody - responde Sirius, con la vista baja. - Se ve que ha tenido otro... accidente.

Hago una mueca y me siento junto a mi amigo.

- A este paso, nos quedaremos sin él, trocito a trocito - me quejo, exagerando mi tono para darle matices de broma. - ¿Está abajo?

- Sí - dice Sirius rápidamente. - Pero ya se iba, lo he visto cuando salía.

- Bueno - me encojo de hombros. - Espero que no haya sido nada.

Sirius sacude la cabeza y mira a Remus que, por cierto, tiene mucho mejor aspecto que cuando yo he salido de la habitación.

- No lo sé - suspira mi mejor amigo. - Me... preocupa.

Remus asiente y le dirige una mirada triste que no acabo de entender.

- Seguro que no es nada - musita. - Además, la recuperación puede ser rápida.

- Pero si tuviera una recaída ahora... - le interrumpe Sirius, con el ceño fruncido.

- Ya. Bueno. Y ¿qué, Jamie? ¿Todo bien arriba?

Asiento suavemente y miro a Sirius con las cejas alzadas.

- ¿Te encuentras bien?

- Me preocupa el mundo - me dice, con una sonrisa de disculpas. - Tanto peligro, y todo...

Un tema peliagudo sin duda. Si Moody estaba herido, es que se han vuelto a despertar los poderes oscuros. Y, sí, se oye mucho de los sangre pura, hay desapariciones, ataques más o menos organizados... pero nadie quiere creer aún que el peligro sea real. Los tres nos quedamos unos instantes en silencio, visiblemente pensativos y, si acaso, un poco incómodos. El mundo no es un lugar seguro, y eso lo sabemos desde que estudiamos DADA en Hogwarts, vale, pero es duro enfrentarse a ello si las cosas parecen complicarse.

- Bueno, va - dice, Sirius, por fin. - ¿Cómo está hoy nuestro lobo preferido?


	8. Cuando sales corriendo

Cuando sales corriendo 

Sirius y yo salimos de St Mungo's al cabo de un par de horas para ir a comer a casa de él. Remus se ha ido animando durante la mañana y, aunque sus ojeras siguen siendo de un claro marrón oscuro y parece cansado, se va poniendo mejor. Mañana al mediodía, como cada mes, estará lo suficientemente bien como para marcharse a casa y seguir con su convalecencia desde su camita, sin necesidad de Sanadores que le den pociones verduscas contra el dolor cada par de horas.

Y nosotros, con la promesa de volver a la tarde, promesa que, por cierto, levanta las protestas de Remus que, como es costumbre, piensa que nos molestamos demasiado por él, nos despedimos, salimos de su habitación y bajamos por las escaleras hasta la entrada. Hace un día espléndido y miro soñadoramente afuera por cada ventana que puedo, contento de ver que mi amigo se está recuperando y tan satisfecho con la vida en general que casi ni oigo a Sirius llamarme.

- ¿Sí? – digo, por fin.

- Que me he dejado la varita arriba – repite, entre dientes, y no puedo evitar mirarle, sorprendido. – He cogido la de Remus por equivocación.

Río suavemente y sacudo la cabeza, dirigiéndole una mirada burlona. Que un mago se olvide de su varita o la confunda con la de otro no está nada bien visto y, la verdad, es digno de, como mínimo, una risita de superioridad. ¡Tu varita es parte de ti, es tu instrumento, como una prolongación mágica de tu cuerpo! ¡No te la vas olvidando por ahí! Además, ¡menudo caos sería nuestro mundo si todos las fuéramos confundiendo!

- Vamos, anda – le animo, con un gesto hacia las escaleras que acabamos de abandonar. – Ya te vale.

- Ya – susurra él. – Estaba distraído. No hace falta que subas – duda, con una mueca de disculpa. – Ya subo yo, será un momento. Espérame aquí.

Le digo que sí en silencio y él se gira para correr escaleras arriba de nuevo, no sin antes mirarme con preocupación. Imagino que le preocupa que me avergüence de él o me ría o lo que sea por haberse confundido de varitas, así que, justo antes de que se gire, le dirijo una sincera sonrisa compasiva.

- Te espero aquí – repito, a media voz, antes de que su cabeza desaparezca tras el segundo tramo de escaleras, y luego doy un paso atrás para salir del pie de las escaleras, donde podría entorpecer el paso.

Me apoyo en la pared y miro a mi alrededor sin propósito concreto. Las puertas de madera y vidrio que dan a la recepción se bambolean rítmicamente hasta un rato después de que entre cada persona que pasa por mi lado, dejando pasar una agradable brisa fresca. Al fondo, la luz brillante a través de las puertas de salida y, a lado y lado de la recepción, magos heridos o esperando pacientemente información sobre dónde encontrar a sus familiares. Casi puedo imaginar a Moody entre ellos, con su aspecto raro como pocos, herido y suspicaz a la vez, dando órdenes a diestro y siniestro a enfermeras novatas y algo impresionadas por su presencia. O siendo toreado por una matrona con mucha experiencia para la cual Moody no es más que...

Sirius me interrumpe, bajando ruidosamente las escaleras a una velocidad vertiginosa. Alzo los ojos para recibirlo y él, nada más verme, suspira extrañamente aliviado.

- ¡Ya estoy! – dice, demasiado alto. - ¡¡Vámonos!!

- Vamos – repito, algo extrañado por su prisa. - ¿Todo bien?

- Perfectamente – asegura, veloz. - ¡Ya la tengo!

Y, sin más comentario, me arrastra literalmente fuera del hospital, me monta detrás de él en la moto y arranca, a todo gas. Pronto el aire ruge a mi alrededor y, aunque estoy sorprendido por el comportamiento de mi amigo, me distraigo con los edificios que pasan rápidamente bajo nuestros pies hasta que bajamos en picado frente a su casa.

Sirius vuelve a ponerse raro cuando volvemos al hospital. No le doy entonces más importancia, pensando que debe de ser por Moody, y no vuelvo a pensar en ello hasta unas horas después, cuando él ya se ha ido a casa y yo me despido de Remus para marcharme también. Nuestro hombre lobo, por cierto, empieza a aburrirse en cama, lo que quiere decir, según me dice la experiencia, que ya está prácticamente bien del todo.

A lo que iba, por eso: la rareza de Sirius y, a un cierto nivel, de Remus también. Me he pasado todo el día pensando que, como mucho, era por el peligro que significaba un Auror herido, bla, bla, bla.

Y no.

Bajo las escaleras para marcharme a casa, ya de noche, iluminado por la luz de los candelabros, silbando muy flojito una cancioncilla fácil. Salgo de la planta de Remus, completamente en silencio, paso por la segunda planta, también desierta, y, en el rellano de la primera, un movimiento, captado por el rabillo del ojo, me detiene. Es la planta de Heridas de Guerra, como se conoce oficiosamente, es decir, traumatología asociada a Sortilegios y Maleficios, la planta preferida del grupo de desaprensivos que, se rumorea, se hacen llamar los Devoradores de la Muerte. Es, como todas las plantas superiores, un pasillo bastante largo con puertas a lado y lado, rótulos con el nombre del Sanador y los ayudantes, un mostrador vacío y, a unos pasos de las escaleras, el patio interior, con cielo y clima encantados, claro, para que los enfermos, sobre todo los que llevan allí mucho tiempo encerrados, puedan salir cuando lo necesiten.

Es en ese patio dónde he visto algo moverse y, suponiendo que será un enfermo aburrido, me acerco a la puerta, donde una cortina blanca, medio transparente ondea suavemente, para dar algo de cortés charla. En cuanto me acerco a la puerta la cortina se abre para mí, dándome acceso al exterior. Mis ojos tardan unos instantes en acostumbrarse a la oscuridad antes de distinguir una ingente cantidad de estrellas, más de las que se ven en la ciudad a simple vista, y también tardo un poco en registrar la atmósfera cálida, casi veraniega, muy diferente al frío que ya empieza a hacer por las noches. Es un patio precioso y es muy agradable pasear por él y por un momento me planteo subir a buscar a Remus y sacarlo a dar una vuelta, para que se airee. Después de todo, aquí ni siquiera hay luna, o sea que le debería gustar la atmósfera. Nada justifica molestarlo ahora, claro, mientras descansa tan merecidamente, pero es una idea con la que jugueteo, para noches futuras: los cuatro pasando la noche de acampada o así, charlando bajo las estrellas sin que tengamos que tomar la forma cuadrúpeda. Podría estar bien, por ejemplo, para el fin de semana que viene. O para el otro.

Algo vuelve a moverse a un lado y atrae mi atención rápidamente. Es una silla encantada, que se aleja de mí con pasitos lentos, casi como si flotara. En el respaldo, casi lo único que veo, de nuevo el anagrama de St Mungo's y, sobre él, movida por la brisa, una cabellera pelirroja, cortada graciosamente por encima del hombro. Mi pulso, claro, se acelera, casi por costumbre. Pelirroja. Lily. Mi Lily, mi vida, que no me quiere pero a quien yo no olvido... Pero, a la vez, mi propio sentido común, que hoy decide no brillar sólo por su ausencia, me mantiene calmado, tranquilo, como si la alarma no hubiera saltado. Sé, por iluso que pueda ser deseando equivocarme, que Lily no está ahí, que no es ella, que es sólo otra pelirroja, Molly Weasley, por ejemplo, o cualquier otra. Que ella no estaría en St Mungo's y que, ni que estuviera en el hospital, sería imposible encontrármela al azar, en un piso que no es ni el de Remus, justo después de la luna llena. No es Lily, no es Lily, y punto. Y, además, ni que lo fuera, lo estamos superando, ¿no? Le dirías hola, un poco de cortesía formal, y bajarías las escaleras que te quedan, Jamie. Pero, no sufras, porque es _imposible_, y va en serio que lo es, que sea Lily.

Por si acaso, doy un paso atrás y miro hacia la puerta de salida. Se hace tarde, me recuerdo, pronto cerrarán la puerta principal y tendré que salir por la de atrás y recorrer media manzana hasta el andén de tele transporte, el único sitio donde, por culpa del ruido que hace aparecer y desaparecer, dejan hacerlo, lo suficientemente lejos de los pacientes como para molestarlos. Me tengo que ir ya, decido. Quizás mañana pueda pasarme por aquí otra vez y, aparte de comprobar por fin que no era Lily, podría ayudar un poco a quienquiera que sí sea, animándola y charlando con ella un rato si está muy aburrida. Y, quién sabe, igual soy lo suficientemente superficial como para decidir que me gustan las pelirrojas o igual demuestra ser una persona increíble, pelirroja o no, y acabo superando lo de Lil de una vez por todas. Incrédulo conmigo mismo, bufo suavemente antes de girarme y volver hacia las cortinas, que se abren suavemente para que entre de nuevo en el pasillo. Las luces de las velas, incluso al mínimo, como están, me ciegan unos instantes, por contraste, y me quedo parado en la puerta hasta que me acostumbro. Tan pronto como abro de nuevo los ojos y empiezo a caminar hacia las escaleras, por desgracia, me asaltan dudas. ¿Y si sí que era Lily? Pero no podía serlo, ella no estaría aquí, no tendría por qué. Pero, ¿y si sí? O, ¿y si no, pero por pensar que sí podía serlo dejas de hablar con alguien que necesitaba compañía? Sería injusto que por una manía que debería tener superada alguien lo pasara aún peor, cuando podría haber hablado un poco con ella. Y, peor aún, ¿cómo dormiré esta noche sin saber si era Lily o no era Lily? ¿Cómo podré dormir sin haberlo comprobado? ¡¿Sin saber seguro que no?!

Gruño silenciosamente y maldigo por dentro. Soy infantil. Soy pesado. Y, encima, soy incrédulo. ¡No podía ser Lily, y punto! ¿No me basta con razonarlo? No podía ser ella porque, de ser ella, tendrían que haberla atacado para que estuviera aquí. Claro que, siendo hija de muggles, podría haber sido víctima de un ataque de los Devoradores. Podría haber sido herida, podrían haberla acorralado entre muchos, podrían haberla perseguido. Podría... Pero, me interrumpo rápida y algo enojadamente, entonces hubiera salido en el Profeta y ya lo sabría. No puede ser Lily, y punto. Ahora voy a bajar las escaleras y a salir como si no hubiera visto ninguna cabecita pelirroja. Hay muchos pelirrojos en el mundo; podría ser cualquiera. Voy a sacármelo de la cabeza.

Pero, sólo para poder dormir esta noche, sólo para quedarme más tranquilo, me permito una mirada atrás. Me giro, ya en el primer peldaño, y busco la puerta del patio, a través de la cual, teóricamente, no podría ver nada, ya que la silla estaba en la otra parte.

Estoy casi seguro que hay un cuento muggle en lo que ellos llaman... auch, espera... ¿Bimblia?, en el cual la mujer de alguien se convierte en estatua de sal por mirar hacia atrás en contra de las órdenes de Dios. Bueno, pues sé exactamente cómo se sintió.

Teóricamente, no tendría que haber visto nada. Teóricamente. Me hubiera girado, hubiera visto la cortina cerrada y me hubiera resignado a marcharme.

En cambio, la silla tenía que ser capaz de _moverse_ y, al parecer, al darse cuenta su ocupante de que yo estaba en el patio, seguirme adentro. Y me giro, busco la puerta pero ni siquiera llego a verla, porque, mucho antes, mis ojos se encuentran con la silenciosa presencia de una pelirroja, herida y vendada, mirándome fijamente, con los ojos muy abiertos. Me paseo, con el corazón desbocado, por sus facciones, dulces, preciosas, tan conocidas que me duelen las manos de ganas de alargarlas hacia ella y acariciarlas suavemente, la veo bajar la vista un momento, con una mueca de dolor, y volverme a mirar, incrédula, después y, por más que lo intento, no puedo pensar en nada que no sea ella estando en ese pasillo. Tiene una pierna vendada y arañazos por la cara y en las manos y, aparte, se la ve pálida y demacrada. Tiene el pelo más corto que de costumbre, algo alborotado por la brisa, y va vestida, como Remus, con una túnica corta de color blanco, también con el logotipo de St Mungo's.

Y, después de tres meses y media recuperación emocional, oh, sí, es Lily.

No sé cuánto tiempo pasamos observándonos en silencio, ella sentada en su silla, que no se mueve, y yo, de pie, con una pierna a medio subir un escalón. No sé qué decir. No sé qué hacer. ¿Me acerco? ¿Me voy? ¿Sonrío? Mi cerebro se ha desconectado por completo, sólo viéndola ahí. ¿Decía que era imposible? Sí, lo era, pero tenía que acabar pasando. Llevo tres meses haciendo vida normal; en algún momento se tenían que cruzar nuestros caminos. ¿Tenía que ser con ella herida en el hospital? Ojalá no hubiera sido así pero, bueno, poco se puede hacer ahora. No sé qué le debe de haber pasado, no sé cómo no me he enterado en el periódico o en algún sitio, hubiera venido a hacerle compañía, hubiera venido antes... Fundiéndome ante la comprensión de que está herida y, muy probablemente, sola, ya que no me imagino a la bruja de Petunia viniendo a visitarla, mis labios se curvan en un esbozo de sonrisa compasiva. Me decido a acercarme a ella y avanzo un paso, subiendo el único escalón que había bajado, sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos, pero ahí me quedo. Es Lily, es todo lo que puedo pensar. Es Lily y ella no querría que... Como un jarrón de agua fría por la espalda, imagino todo lo que Lily piensa de mí desde la fiesta de despedida de séptimo y mi estúpida declaración y, poco después, encima, mi patética actuación como rencoroso novio rechazado en la Varita, actuación de que he tenido tiempo para avergonzarme, del derecho y del revés. Y, por miedo, no me engaño, a ser rechazado otra vez, congelo la sonrisa en mi cara pero, en lugar de avanzar hasta ella, la saludo con un movimiento ambiguo de cabeza, me giro y corro, escaleras abajo, hacia la salida. Casi espero que me llame, casi espero oír su voz, con la esperanza de que no fuera eso lo que ella quería, pero, en todo el trayecto hasta la salida, no oigo otra cosa que mi corazón, latiendo fuerte, en mis oídos.


	9. Cuando te enredas

**Algo por ti**

_ Capítulo 9: Cuando te enredas_

Y no escuchar su voz pidiéndome que me detenga, que vuelva, que no huya, negando odiarme, demostrando algo de interés por mi, es casi lo que más me duele de todo, el núcleo del torbellino de vergüenza, arrepentimiento, rabia y amor en que me convierto con cada escalón que bajo. No me llama. Cómo me iba a llamar. Deja que me vaya, que me escape, que destroce la, quizás, última oportunidad de vernos, de encontrarnos, de rehacer la amistad que, cómo no, también desgarré yo. Salgo del hospital temblando, con la vista borrosa e incapaz de pensar en nada más que un punzante dolor por todo el cuerpo.

¡Merlín, Lily! ¡Tú, aquí! Yo estaba bien, estaba bien, era feliz, lo estaba superando, te tenía medio olvidada, medio aceptada, ¡medio negada! ¡¿Con qué derecho, con qué derecho?! ¿Cómo te atreves a aparecer así, a traición, atacarme cuando no te espero, no ser cualquier otra pelirroja, surgir de la nada, herirme, conseguir que me sienta morir sólo de verte allí, herida, sola, frágil, tan dulcemente tú, tan bonita, tan inesperada?

Sin pensar en lo que hago, sigo caminando rápido hacia adelante, más allá del andén de aparición. Sólo quiero huir, huir lejos, estar solo y esconderme de todo el mundo, meterme bajo una piedra muy grande, muy grande, que nadie mueva durante años, ¡que me esconda y me proteja y me deje olvidarte de una santa vez, mi vida, mi vida!

¡¿Por qué?! ¡No podía ser Lily, había pensado que lo era y me había convencido de que no lo era! ¡No tenía que ser Lily! ¡¡No!! ¡No quiero verla más, no quiero que me pase más eso de encontrármela, quiero decidir con quién y cuándo me veo! ¡Quiero dejar de pegarme estos sustos! ¡Quiero dejar de encontrármela cuando no lo espero! ¡Quiero ser feliz y superarlo de una vez y no más sobresaltos!

Quiero irme a casa y meterme en la cama y no salir nunca más. Taparme con las mantas, hasta los ojos, hasta la frente, hacerme un ovillo de amor no correspondido y reproches tardíos y llorar la desgracia de vida que me ha tocado vivir. Porque la he visto, porque está herida, porque no me deja indiferente, por mucho tiempo que pase, y porque soy un idiota que sólo sabe salir corriendo. Pero en cambio lloro en Mungo's, salgo del hospital y me pierdo por las calles desiertas que lo rodean y me quiero morir, ¡morir!, mientras el mundo da vueltas a mi alrededor y yo me odio por ser tan horrible.

Me la he encontrado. Era Lily, mi Lily, por encima de todo, mi mejor amiga, mi querida pelirroja, a quien siempre había cuidado y protegido, mi Lily adorada, mi niña... La chica que más querré en toda, toda mi vida. Y, no, no me deja indiferente, pero quizás no lo haga nunca, quizás esté enamorado de ella para bien o para mal, quizás no tenga sentido no querer quererla, no querer verla, no querer fundirme con su sonrisa, porque eso es algo que pasará mientras viva. Quizás estás cosas no se pueden superar. No en tres meses. Igual, ni en toda una vida.

Así que, ¡¿y qué, si la quiero?! ¿Si aún la quiero? ¿Si verla me ha hecho un cortocircuito enorme y mi única respuesta ha sido poner pies en polvorosa? ¿Y qué si estoy temblando de arriba a abajo sólo porque sus ojos me han vuelto a ver, sólo porque estaba preciosa, en la penumbra, con el pelo corto, sólo porque no consigo recuperar mi respiración normal?

Lily, Merlín, Lily. El concepto de Lily. Todo lo que significa. Lily. Por sorpresa, inesperada, real y cálida como siempre. Cálida. Haciendo que mi corazón se altere de nuevo, que me sienta como si el sol brillara sobre mí, en plena noche, encendiéndome, volviéndome a la vida, calentándome las mejillas y el corazón, sólo de volver a verla. Lily. Lily. Mi vida, mi fe, mi sonrisa, reencontrada. Me paro, en una calle al azar, me recuesto contra una pared, respirando entrecortadamente por el esfuerzo, me seco las lágrimas con la muñeca y, aunque éstas no dejan de caer, me encuentro sonriendo, como un tonto.

Ya no creía volver a verla. Ya la creía perdida, que no nos volveríamos a cruzar nunca más, que lo nuestro estaba, definitivamente, acabado.

Y, mientras mi boca se tuerce con ironía, me doy cuenta de que, en todo este tiempo enfermo por ella, añorándola y sin saber seguir adelante, era eso lo que me amargaba la vida: que lo nuestro estuviera hecho y rematado. No volver a verla. Haber perdido toda posibilidad de relación sólo porque dije lo que no debía haber dicho, sólo porque sentí más de lo que se me permitía. Perdida, para siempre. No queriéndome ver, no queriéndome hablar...

Eso no pasará. Lily está ahí, está sola, sigue existiendo y nuestras vidas se siguen cruzando, se siguen encontrando aun a pesar nuestro. Y se acabó, no pienso rendirme nunca más, no pienso dejar que pase el tiempo hasta que nos olvidemos el uno del otro, miremos atrás y los remordimientos me ahoguen. No pienso dejarte escapar otra vez, Lil. Y, no, no va, para nada, de lo que te dije el último día de colegio. No va de cómo te pueda o no querer, de cómo pueda o no soñar cuidarte toda la vida, soñar contigo, compartirlo todo. Eso sí que quedará olvidado, resignado, frustrado dentro de mí hasta que tú quieras, preciosa. Eso sí que se acabó.

Pero, ¡¿nuestra amistad?! ¿Nuestra comodidad juntos, tu amistad con nosotros cuatro, el tiempo que pasábamos juntos y todo lo demás?

Eso, no. Ni lo sueñes, eso no pasará. Pienso conseguir rehacer ese contacto, pienso restablecer nuestra amistad y, esta vez sí, sabré separar lo que tengo contigo de lo que querría tener y no perder una cosa por no poder conseguir la otra. Pienso volver al hospital, hacerte compañía, cuidar de ti, distraerte, divertirte, leerte cuentos y hacerte bromas. Igual que hace Sirius con Remus. Igual que le haría yo, si mi alegría hubiera acompañado durante todos estos meses. Pienso volver y hablar contigo y sonreír y ser yo mismo, como era antes, sin torturarme, sin estar amargado, sin golpearme de cabeza, una y otra vez, contra las paredes que pusiste entre nosotros cuando me dijiste que no. Contentándome con lo que me des porque, Merlín, Lily, te quiero, y tengo muchas más capas que la de novio frustrado. Tengo niveles, bonita, y me conformaré con lo que podamos recuperar porque, a algún nivel, me harás el hombre más feliz del mundo. Lo nuestro no se ha acabado, sigues cerca, sigues dentro de mi radio de acción y yo sigo queriéndote en mi vida.

Caigo sentado, aún apoyado en la pared, hasta el suelo, doblo las rodillas y escondo la cabeza en el hueco de mis piernas, sollozando quedamente, mientras mis manos se crispan y me estiro mechones de pelo hacia arriba. ¿A quién intento engañar? ¿Volver a ser amigos? ¿Quién se lo cree? ¡¿Quién podría jamás ser tan iluso?!

¡Me he ido! La he visto, la he reencontrado después de meses, cuando más me necesitaba y cuando debería haber olvidado cuánto daño me hizo, si es que alguna vez he tenido derecho a recordarlo, y, nada más verla, he salido corriendo, me he dado la vuelta, no he abierto ni la boca y, sencillamente, he huido.

¡¿Y yo quiero que seamos amigos?! ¡¡Por favor!!

La he dejado. No hay razones que justifiquen mi comportamiento. Sin poder ni andar, con una familia que, seguro, ni la visita, sola y aburrida, en una deprimente habitación de hospital, quién sabe durante cuánto tiempo, sin compañía, sin conversación, y yo, su amigo, quien debería de haberla querido por encima de todo, quien le dijo que nadie le importaba más, apartándose de ella como si tuviera la peste, abandonándola, fallándole. ¿Y aún espero arreglar algo? Soy patético. Soy despreciable. ¡Soy idiota! Idiota, idiota, idiota. ¡Idiota! ¡La he dejado! ¡La he abandonado! ¡¿En qué estaba pensando?! Aunque ella me odiara, aunque no me quisiera ver, ¿dónde estaban, por lo menos, mis modales? ¿¿Tanto costaba decirle "hola, ¿cómo estás?, ¿qué te ha pasado?", aparentando no sentir más que un interés puramente cortés??

No hay más: soy idiota. Me siento abochornado, continuamente avergonzado por mi comportamiento. ¿Cómo se puede ser tan impresentable? ¿Cómo se puede vivir tan mal la propia vida y, aún así, seguir sobreviviendo? Hiciera lo que hiciera mi Lily y me dijera lo que me dijera el último día de Hogwarts, no se merecía, para nada, ese trato. No se merecía que me cargara toda nuestra amistad, que nos separáramos para siempre, que yo pensara que no podía seguir viéndola pero, aun así, aun habiendo pasado por todo aquello, por mucho que me arrepienta y mucho que me odie, no merecía que hoy saliera corriendo en lugar de quedarme con ella y animarla. ¡Estaba herida! ¡¡Está herida!! Está en una silla, con la pierna rota, probablemente, arañazos en la cara, pálida, sola, vulnerable. Por las barbas de Merlín, ¿cómo puedo llegar a ser tan horrible? Aunque no quisiera nada más que amistad, entonces, conmigo, yo no tenía por qué ser ahora tan asquerosamente malo con ella y dejarla así. ¡Estaba herida, por Morgana! ¡Estaba sola en un hospital al que, muy probablemente, no va nadie a verla! ¡Vamos, ni siquiera tiene familia que cuente!

¡¿En qué estaba pensando?!

Soy patético. De verdad que sí. ¿Y yo intento arreglar mi vida volviendo a poner a Lily como parte de ella? ¡No soy capaz ni de reaccionar a tiempo cuando algo es importante de verdad!

Suspiro y alzo la cabeza para mirar a mi alrededor. Nadie. Completamente desierto. Tampoco me sorprende; un barrio residencial de clase alta, por la noche, en un mundo donde todo medio de transporte que no sea aparecer y desaparecer está hasta mal visto. No era como si alguien me fuera a ver y avergonzarme un poquito más, cosa que, por cierto, tendría difícil, a estas alturas. Estoy llorando como un niño en medio de la calle, reaccionando exageradamente a todo (a buenas horas una reacción, por cierto, habiéndome quedado de piedra cuando sí que tocaba hacer algo, qué irónico), sentado en el suelo, hecho una bola. He perdido todo control, tanto de mis actos como de mi existencia, y sólo quiero esconderme bien, bien, que ni Sirius me encuentre, pero no ya de rabia y dolor por haberte encontrado, vida mía, cuando te creía olvidada, sino de pura vergüenza por no haber tenido el sentido común de quedarme a tu lado y hacerte compañía. Lil, Lil. Te quiero, Lil. No soy tan horrible, Lil, sólo era mi momento más bajo, sólo me he quedado sin palabras, sólo estaba convencido de que no podías ser tú. Han pasado meses, han sido semanas, días, de encuentros casuales con centenares de personas, cruces eventuales en la calle, en el Ministerio, en todas las partes a qué hemos ido. Me he encontrado con muchas pelirrojas, con muchas chicas, con bastantes enfermos aburridos en un hospital. ¡No es mi culpa si me había acostumbrado a que nunca fueras tú! ¡A que no coincidiéramos al azar! No es culpa mía si no he madurado lo suficiente como para superar lo que siento por ti, y no es culpa mía, mi vida, si mi chiquitín cerebro no merece seguir viviendo de idiota que soy.

Cosa que no es cierta: sé que todo eso es culpa mía.

Me seco las lágrimas con un manotazo enfadado, estiro las piernas y me levanto del suelo. Soy patético. No podría quererme menos, ahora mismo. Soy una cosita pequeña y despreciable, tirada en una calle, sin fuerzas ni para ir a casa donde, igualmente, no encontraría las fuerzas para desnudarme, ponerme el pijama, meterme en la cama y, encima, dormir. Soy horrible. Soy repulsivo. Soy miserable.

No me vuelvas a hablar nunca, Lil, no me lo merezco. Aunque no desee otra cosa en mi vida, no te engañaré, no lo merezco.

Y, ¿ves...? Igual eso tú lo entendiste antes que yo. Aunque sólo piense eso para torturarme y aunque piense, encima, que me merezco toda la tortura que pudiera conseguir jamás.

Pero, bueno, me repongo, supongo, porque, aunque mareado y desorientado, empiezo a caminar de nuevo, volviendo al andén de desaparición más por no pensar a tiempo que, fuera de los terrenos de St. Mungo's no hay restricciones de apariciones y desapariciones, que porque sea en verdad necesario volver allí. Con el hospital como telón de fondo, desando mis pasos con la cabeza hecha un lío y el corazón pesado, pesado, intentando no pensar en Lil y en cómo le he fallado no quedándome a su lado pero sin poder, a la vez, pensar en nada más. Intentando no odiarme por ser cómo soy. Intentando no hurgar más en mis errores que, lo sé, no son precisamente pocos. Casi enseguida llego a la verja de St Mungo's, cruzo la puerta y enfilo hacia el andén justo antes de que mi resolución se agriete. Entro por la salida lateral. La que no cierran nunca. La que siempre está abierta para visitas nocturnas, que son duramente castigadas por un sortilegio, eso sí, si perturban el descanso de los enfermos. Un cartel, iluminado por un par de velas flotantes, anuncia el camino que lleva hasta la entrada al edificio. La vuelta a Lily. Volver a verla, disculparme, arreglar el entuerto. Sólo girando ahora... Mi estómago se tensa, me preparo para volver a decepcionarme conmigo mismo por mi cobardía y gruño silenciosamente. Iré a casa y no dormiré, no descansaré, no haré más que darle vueltas a lo que debería haber hecho y no he hecho ni haré jamás ni tampoco hubiera salido bien si lo hubiera hecho. Mi noche será un infierno y sólo porque no habré dado los pasos que hacían falta para subir a ver a Lily y decirle que lo siento, que me perdone, que no quería irme así, que no sé qué me ha pasado pero que ése no era yo, que no quiero dejarla ahí sola y que si necesita un poco de compañía. Que aún la quiero, sin implicación alguna. Me visualizo, como decía nuestro capitán, cuando yo era joven y feliz y él se entretenía en torturarme con entrenos a horas tan intempestivas que no podía decirle a Lily que me viniera a ver jugar a Quidditch, diciéndole todo eso; lo pongo en mi mente e imagino que estoy fuera de mí mismo y me veo haciéndolo, volviendo y plantándome en su habitación, tomando el camino correcto y subiendo y entrando y diciéndole, 'Lily, lo siento mucho. No quería irme así'. Lo hago en mi cabeza. Mi boca forma las letras, sin sonido alguno. Mi pecho se hincha y cierro los ojos, armándome de valor. 'Lily, lo siento. Te quiero. No quería irme.' Sé que puedo. Sé que debo. Sé que, si sólo me lo propongo... Esta vez no puedo volver a huir. No puedo tomar la opción fácil e injusta. No puedo fallarme otra vez más. Otra no. Tengo que aprovechar esta oportunidad. Tengo que hacerlo mejor ahora. Tengo que ir.

Voy a ir. Me pongo firme, espalda erguida, alzo la barbilla y miro el edificio que tengo a la derecha, prácticamente por completo a oscuras. Esta vez no voy a huir, así que ya puede dejar de proponérmelo la vocecita malvada que tengo dentro. No voy a irme a casa aún. Por lo menos no puedo desaparecer hasta que no vaya al andén, cosa que limita un tanto mis movimientos. Si no voy a girarme y mucho menos caminar hasta donde sí pueda desaparecer, o empiezo a andar ya o será mejor que me decida a echar raíces, porque nada más va a pasar. Y, oh, sí, por Merlín que voy a subir a velar a Lily mientras duerme, a mimarla, a cuidar que nada le falte. Puedes contar con ello.

Ahora no huyo. Parece mentira, pero aprendo de mis errores.

**************

¡He vuelto al 'Algo por ti'! Se ha colado por el medio una historia de George & Alicia & Oliver, llamada 'Pasa, Alicia', que está a punto a punto de acabar (sólo me falta el epílogo), pero Algo está otra vez en marcha y, con un poco de suerte, no tardaré mucho en poner más capítulos. :)

¡Un besazo!


	10. Cuando vuelves

**Algo por ti**

_Capítulo 10: Cuando vuelves_

Rasco suavemente la puerta con su nombre, pidiendo permiso quedamente para entrar, con cuidado de no despertarla si es que ya está durmiendo. No recibo respuesta, así que rasco otra vez, igual de flojo y, ahora sí, una voz ahogada me responde, invitándome a entrar. Me peino el pelo hacia abajo, intentando arreglar el desorden que seguro se ha formado en algún momento de mi agonía, me arreglo la capa y abro la puerta intentando disimular tan bien como sé los nervios y la inseguridad.

La habitación es tan parecida a la de Remus que su familiaridad me calma un poco. Una cama, unos pocos muebles, la silla en la que la he visto y algunos aparatos médicos de lo más estrafalario. Está todo en penumbra, con nada encendido salvo por un candelabro azulado en la cabecera de la cama, y Lily, recostada, me observa, con la misma cara de sorpresa, aunque levemente más hostil, que la que ha puesto cuando la he visto antes, en la escalera. La miro un momento, avergonzado, y luego bajo la vista al ramo de flores que llevo en la mano, que he conjurado en el pasillo, poca cosa para disculpar mi comportamiento de antes y poca cosa, además, en comparación con ella. Avanzo un par de pasos hacia ella, con la estima por los suelos, y curvo mi boca en un esbozo de sonrisa triste.

- Hola – digo, muy flojito.

Ella me saluda con una mirada incierta y un gesto incómodo, una leve dilatación de la nariz mientras sus labios se aprietan. Casi a la vez, la luz de la estancia se acentúa un poco, respondiendo a mi aparición, y todo se tiñe de un cálido ámbar, con lo que se revelan algunos pocos detalles que la oscuridad velaba, una pila de papeles y libros y una muñeca muy usada sobre una cómoda. Doy unos pasos más y le alargo las flores, pésimo heraldo que, mientras se lo acerco torpemente, me parece del todo inadecuado y ridículo. Digno de que se riera, me desdeñara y me echara de su habitación, no tanto por las flores sino por lo que las flores no consiguen empañar. Ella las mira un momento pero, antes de que llegue a intentar tocarlas, retiro la mano y sonrío, falsamente afable. Si las flores no son lo suficientemente buenas para tapar todo aquello, que sé que lo son, ¿qué más me queda que actuar como si nada hubiera pasado, seguir adelante, esconderme tras un papel? Fingir alegría. Que no pasa nada. Que no recuerdo lo que se me clava, hiriendo más hondo, con cada gesto.

- He traído flores – le informo, y me giro hacia su mesita. Aparto un par de revistas y hago sitio para el ramo, que encanto para que se quede flotando a diez centímetros de la superficie, y luego para que no se marchite. – Son lilas – explico, no porque soy así de idiota y creo que a ella le va a interesar sino, más bien, por rellenar el silencio.

Lily se gira hacia mí y me observa mientras las dejo, pero no dice palabra. Supongo que la he sorprendido demasiado, primero yéndome y luego, contra todo pronóstico después de haber salido corriendo, volviendo a aparecer aquí. El silencio no está mal, considero mansamente, sólo que hace que aún me sienta más inoportuno aún y hace que intente mantener la farsa de una conversación, por monólogo que sea, con tal de llenarlo, pero sé que lo merezco. Pongo bien un par de florecillas que se habían girado dentro del ramo, estiro un poco el lazo que las une y me giro hacia Lily con una sonrisa casual que me hace sentir un mentiroso, porque la miro como si viniera cada día a verla y sólo fuera un detalle sin importancia haberle traído flores. Me quedo a un metro de la cama y miro turbado a mi alrededor, con una silla vacía tras de mí pero sin querer sentarme sin el permiso explícito de Lily.

Que no llega. Le dirijo un par de miradas temerosas y disfrazadas de observación casual; la muñeca, la sábana, la pared, el suelo, la pared, Lily, la sábana, el armario, mi mano, y así hasta que se me acaba la paciencia. Las dos veces nuestras miradas se cruzan, pero no hace ademán ni de abrir la boca, y, al fin, decido hablar yo de nuevo.

- Siento lo de antes – digo, en un tono sencillo y nada avergonzado, como si no hubiera sido para tanto; sorprendente que aún me quede el autocontrol necesario para aparentar tranquilidad. – No he sabido reaccionar. – Y sonrío suave, confiadamente, todo lo contrario de lo que me bulle dentro, hasta que se me ocurre qué más decir a continuación. Cómo está. Qué hace aquí. Mi control se agrieta, mi sonrisa se congela y me encuentro perdido y asustado, inspiro bruscamente y la miro con el rostro contorsionado de dolor. – Lo siento – repito, ahora sí, sincero y sentido, con los ojos cerrados y el rostro inclinado hacia el suelo. – No quería marcharme así. He pensado que no querrías verme, que me odiabas, que sólo era yo y que no te importaba, que... – Suspiro, interrumpiendo mi propio balbuceo. - ¿Qué ha pasado, Lily? – pregunto, con un hilo de voz, mirándola intensamente. - ¿Cómo es que estás... así?

Ella frunce el ceño y sacude la cabeza.

- No es nada – me asegura, con voz ronca. – Estaba practicando sortilegios y uno me rebotó, con tan mala pata que me caí y me rompí la pierna. No te preocupes, no es nada.

Asiento, aunque sigo igual de preocupado, y me inclino hacia ella hasta que apoyo las manos en la cama.

- Lo siento – susurro. - ¿Estás bien? ¿Te duele mucho?

Sacude la cabeza.

- Sólo la cabeza, a veces – comenta, - pero creo que es más por estar aquí todo el día que por la caída.

Asiento otra vez y sonrío débilmente.

- Me has dado un susto de muerte – le confieso, con voz dulce. – No esperaba encontrarte aquí.

- Yo tampoco – responde. – Siento que me hayas encontrado. Quiero decir, así, por sorpresa... Me hubiera gustado que fuera diferente.

Le quito importancia con un gesto y apoyo una pierna en la cama, de cara a ella.

- Eso da igual – murmuro. – Siento lo de tu pierna – aclaro.

Sonrío, de medio lado, tímido y como un niño pequeño ante ella, y mi mano roza la suya.

- Estoy bien – me dice, baja la vista, se pone un mechón de pelo tras la oreja y me sonríe también, con arrugas de tristeza en su frente. ¿Cómo puede ser tan bonita? – En un par de días me la curarán. Cuando se pase el descontrol.

El descontrol mágico, entiendo, sin necesidad de preguntárselo. Hasta un ignorante en la materia como yo (nunca fui para sanador) entiende que, si le rebotó un hechizo y le dio tan fuerte como para que se cayera y todo, es normal que los que sí fueron para sanadores esperen un poco antes de encantarle aún más la pierna, sólo hasta que se estabilice su organismo. Asiento comprensivamente y le cojo la mano.

- Tengo que disculparme por mi comportamiento – susurro, con una mueca. – Desde el último día de colegio, sencillamente, no he sido yo.

Mentira. He sido un yo deprimido y asqueado de la vida, un yo loco por ella pero sufriendo por no tenerla, pero yo desde el remolino del cogote hasta el dedo índice de cada pie, de nacimiento más largo que el pulgar. Pero, bueno, refiriéndome estrictamente a lo que ella ha podido ver, lo cierto es que no puede tener mucha idea de cómo he sido en realidad, porque no me he comportado en absoluto cómo me sentía sino más bien como un egocéntrico insensible con ganas de polémica.

- Lo siento – responde, mientras observa su sábana. – En parte, es mi culpa.

- No – le digo, con una sonrisa que intenta ser animada. – Eso ha quedado atrás – le aseguro. – No merecías que fuera tan desagradable contigo, ni en La Varita, ni antes, marchándome así. He sido bastante... inmaduro. Cosa que, a la larga, se cura – le aseguro, frunzo la nariz y tuerzo la boca exageradamente, hasta que consigo que se ría, aunque suavemente. – Y, mientras crezco o no – acabo – ¡te hago reír haciendo mohines! 

Me mira, agradecida, y me estrecha la mano que le tengo tomada.

- No has sido inmaduro. Verme ahí... Es normal que no hayas sabido reaccionar.

Decido que la broma es, quizás, la mejor manera de salir del paso y superar un poco la incomodidad entre nosotros, así que me lanzo a ella.

- Ya – le sigo la corriente, con un suspiro hastiado. – Porque tu silla tiene más sentido común que nosotros, que si no, hubiéramos salido los dos corriendo, ¿eh?

Sonríe de lado. No le ha hecho mucha gracia, cosa que justifico rápidamente en el hecho de que estoy bajo mucha presión, ahora mismo, y que iré mejorando con la práctica, pero al menos le ha hecho la gracia suficiente como para una sonrisa. Es un paso. Me levanto de la cama, me llevo sus dedos a los labios para plantarle un beso ligero y, tras soltarle cuidadosamente la mano sobre el colchón, me siento en la silla que hay junto a la cama.

- Quién sabe – sigo, sólo porque no sé callarme – ¡igual hasta nos hubiéramos equivocado y hubiéramos salido hacia el mismo lado!

Inspira una risa silenciosa y minúscula y se vuelve a peinar un mechón rebelde tras la oreja, una vieja manía que tiende a salir más cuando se siente tímida. O, quizás se aplique más en este caso, incómoda.

Sé que han pasado un montón de cosas y que por hacer como que no han pasado no van a desaparecer. Sé que tendremos que superarlas muy poco a poco y que eso costará mucho tiempo y esfuerzo, sin contar el hecho de que en todo ese tiempo no puedo permitirme volver a salir huyendo ni un sólo momento, si quiero llegar al final del camino. Sé todo eso y, aún así, creo que, lo mejor, ahora mismo, es fingir. Fingir, fingir que todo es como antes, que no me odia, que no la anhelo, que no vivo amargado desde que me giró la cara. Fingir para crear la verdad, una nueva verdad, un nuevo tiempo dónde ella se dé cuenta de que podemos ser amigos exactamente igual que antes y dónde yo me sienta tan agradecido de haberla recuperado que ni sueñe con una nueva declaración de amor.

- Bueno, señorita Evans – comienzo, con un suspiro. - ¿Le importaría hacerme un resumen de su pronóstico?

Me mira sorprendida un momento, sin entenderme, y luego se mira la pierna con comprensión.

- Bueno – me asegura. – La Sanadora dice que, muy probablemente, pasado mañana me vaya a casa. No son más que heridas superficiales y sólo me quieren tener aquí por si se me vuelve a descontrolar algo, para vigilarme y para ver cómo evoluciono, pero no es grave.

- ¿Estás como una manzana? – bromeo, con una sonrisa irónica dirigida a sus vendas.

- Lo estaré – admite ella, mirando también su estado actual y sacudiendo la cabeza resignadamente. - ¿Y Remus, cómo está?

Ladeo la cabeza y la observo con interés. ¿He dicho yo algo de Remus? Yo diría que no. ¿Lógica? ¿Luna llena? O...

- ¿Has visto a Sirius? – pregunto intuitivamente.

- Ayer – me explica. – Subía a ver a Remus y me vio pasar y vino a ver si era yo o qué. ¿Te lo dijo?

Frunzo los labios y el ceño y la miro descontentamente.

- Oye, Lil – rezongo, exagerando mis gestos para conseguir otra risita – sé que, ahora mismo, no tengo derecho a una opinión elevada por tu parte, ¡¡pero te pasas!!

Abre mucho los ojos y me mira, pero, en efecto, consigo otra minúscula carcajada.

- ¿Me paso? – repite.

- ¡Si me lo hubiera dicho, hubiera pasado a verte! – le aseguro. Hago una pausa antes de añadir algo más, a media voz. – Uy, y hubiera venido con mis mejores galas y con un diálogo preparado, vaya si no – refunfuño. – A ver si te crees que hasta con preaviso reacciono tan mal.

Ríe suavemente otra vez y se tumba en la cama, girándose hacia mí para seguir hablando más cómodamente.

- Pues sí, lo vi ayer – dice, flojito. – Me dijo que Remus ya mismo sale.

- Pronto – confirmo. – Ya sabes cómo son estas cosas. Esperamos que mañana le dejen salir y que siga descansando en casa. Aquí se aburre.

Lil asiente comprensivamente y alarga un brazo hacia mí, que enseguida le tomo la mano.

- No me extraña, esto es demasiado tranquilo.

- Bueno – objeto – es para que descanséis. No esperarías fiestas continuas, ¿verdad?

- Antes de veros aquí, no – me dice, con una mueca para que entienda que es sólo por picarme.

Caballeroso, dejo pasar la pulla, referida a nuestra no inmerecida pero sí exagerada fama de destrozahogares, en el sentido estricto de la palabra y sin ninguna referencia a matrimonio alguno, y, en cambio, decido apuntar más bajo, a los temas directamente peliagudos de Lil.

- ¿Sabe Pet que estás aquí? – pregunto con tono casual, aunque por dentro me regodeo en el apodo, que hace que tanto a Petunia como a Lily les hierva instantáneamente la sangre y que luego la segunda se deshaga en esfuerzos por negarlo porque, claro, que las dos reaccionaran igual implicaría que se parecen en algo y, bueno, ¡Merlín nos libre!

La mirada horrorizada y la pausa tensa que la sigue son impagables.

- Oh, no – gruñe, por fin. – Dios nos libre.

- ¿No se lo has dicho?

- ¡Ni ganas! – exclama, un poquitín demasiado alto en el silencio del hospital. - ¿Qué quieres, que me envíe una tirita usada y una nota de 'Espero que te mueras'? ¡No, gracias, no la necesito!

- ¡Jo, Lil! – exclamo, fingiendo rabia. - ¡Ya te vale! ¡Con lo que nos hubiéramos divertido a su costa en cuando hubiera pisado St Mungo's!

Lily sonríe pensativamente, como contemplando la escena, pero acaba por sacudir la cabeza.

- Dios nos libre – repite. – Desde que se ha casado, es horrible.

Alzo las cejas, extrañado.

- ¿Se ha casado?

- Oh, sí – suspira ella. – Con el tal Dursley.

Un perro pachón donde los haya. Espero que, sinceramente, les vaya tan bien como se merecen. Que es muy, muy poco.

- Oh, vaya – me quejo, y le aprieto suavemente la mano. - ¿Fuiste a la boda?

- No – confiesa, con un deje de pena. – Se le olvidó invitarme. Fue cuando aún estaba en el colegio. Sólo nos hemos visto un par de veces, desde entonces, pero han sido una pesadilla.

- Si te consuela – propongo – los lamentos de Sirius serán una pesadilla peor cuando se entere de que tu hermana se ha casado.

Lily ríe, con ganas, y niega pensativamente.

- Pobre – lamenta. – Se le partirá el corazón.

- Ya te digo – bufo yo. - ¡Tres años que lleva preparándolo todo! Te lo prometió.

- No – corrige ella, muy acertadamente. – Me lo prometió usted, señor Potter.

- Cierto – admito – pero ya sabes que el brazo ejecutor es Sirius. Y Remus el cerebro razonable a quien con tan poca frecuencia escuchamos.

- Ya – gruñe. – Así os luce el pelo. ¿Teníais algo preparado en serio?

- No lo dudes – respondo rápidamente y sin faltar para nada a la verdad. – Hace mucho que no hablamos del tema, pero, sí, teníamos un par de bromas listas para hacer del día P un día un poco menos estirado.

- Y menos feliz, para algunos – concluye ella. – Gracias, igualmente.

- De nada – digo, con una mueca. – Creo que tampoco nos necesita, para ser infeliz.

Lily se encoge de hombros, pone cara de duda y baja la vista.

- Nunca se sabe – musita. – La felicidad es conformarse con lo que tienes. Y están hechos el uno para el otro.

Mi opinión difiere ligeramente.

- Para ser feliz hay que tener un mínimo de cosas con qué conformarse – discrepo. – No sé tu hermana pero, cariño, yo no sería feliz con alguien como él.

Ella alza un hombro sólo perceptiblemente, se muerde el interior de la mejilla y se queda callada un buen rato, pensando.

- Jamie – dice al fin, en un murmullo. – Te he tenido que hacer horriblemente infeliz...

Todo mi cuerpo se tensa ante el cambio de tema. Nonono, ahí no es dónde yo quería ir. No, no, no, no, ¡no! ¡No hablemos de eso, que vuelve y me siento dolido e incómodo a tu lado, Lil! ¡Quiero olvidarlo, olvidarlo, olvidarlo!

- Ssh – le digo, demasiado rígido como para que suene apaciguador a pesar de intentarlo. – No digas tonterías.

- Pero es cierto – insiste ella, mirándome de reojo. – Fui muy cruel y ni siquiera te expliqué...

La interrumpo con un gesto de la mano que tengo libre.

- Eso ya está – declaro. – Se acabó. Pasó. Sólo quiero volver a ser amigo tuyo, Lily, sin remordimientos ni dolores. Todo aquello ha quedado atrás.

Sonríe de lado, agradecida, y su índice recorre mis dedos, dibujándolos, creando contornos llenos de hormigueos.

Y, con cuatro palabras, reinventa mi mundo y mi persona, consiguiendo de repente lo que mis amigos llevan esperando meses: que me sienta muy, muy feliz.

- Te quiero mucho, Jamie – susurra, mirándome tímida.

¡Ay! Se me escapa una sonrisa enorme.

- Yo también te quiero, bonita – suspiro como respuesta, casi temblando, y le acaricio la mejilla suavemente a la vez que le aparto un mechón de pelo. – Ya pasó, ¿eh?

Ella asiente, se encoge en la cama, me mira y vuelve a asentir, musitando un sí débil, algo indecisa. Alzo las cejas para preguntarle qué pasa, en qué piensa, por qué duda, pero me detengo antes de decirle nada, influido, probablemente, por verla tan vulnerable, ahí, encogiéndose, chiquitina. Es tarde, está enferma y, sobre todo, lo que tengamos que hablar puede esperar, porque pienso pasar mucho, mucho tiempo con ella. Como antes. Justo igual. Acabo por no decir nada sino que me levanto de la silla, le suelto la mano tras una caricia que me tiene que calmar la morriña que vendrá y camino hasta el otro lado de la cama para colocarle bien la almohada.

- Mañana hablamos – le digo, flojito, y la beso en la frente. - ¿Te importa que me quede?

Abre los ojos exageradamente y alza las cejas un momento, con sorpresa, pero, al contrario de lo que yo esperaba, no me dice que no sino que me sonríe, se gira en la cama para mirarme y asiente. Todas las frases de súplica que han florecido en mi cabecita para convencerla de que me deje quedar en cuanto se niegue se desvanecen en un vaho mental encantado de la vida. ¡Me deja! ¡Sin chistar!

- Me encantaría que te quedaras – dice, flojito. - ¿Tus padres...?

- Les envío una nota – le aseguro. – Pero, ahora, a dormir, ¿sí?

- El sillón se tumba – me explica innecesariamente, girándose hacia el lado contrario para darme indicaciones al respecto. – Si tocas en el respaldo, hacia la mitad...

- Lo sé - la interrumpo, divertido. – Remus tiene el mismo. No te preocupes. Descansa, Lil, ¡que tienes que ponerte buena!

- Vale, vale – dice, riendo ruborizada por mi tono de sermoneo. – Pero tú descansa también, ¿eh? Ahí estarás cómodo... y mañana no trabajas, ¿no? – Sacudo la cabeza. – Si quieres, igualmente, tengo un despertador en el armario... o, no sé, podemos pedirle a la enfermera que nos llame, si tienes que ir a algún sitio.

- No tengo que ir a ningún sitio – le aseguro, la vuelvo a besar en la frente y voy a sentarme en el sillón. – No te preocupes por mí – le digo, mientras me echo en el cómodo asiento. – Estaré bien. Si necesitas algo, dímelo, ¿vale? Aunque esté durmiendo, me despiertas y me lo pides, que me quedo para cuidarte. ¿Vale?

Lily tuerce la boca, sonríe y asiente.

- Vale – murmura, mientras se prepara para dormir, doblando los brazos, de perfil, delante de su pecho. Los dos sabemos que no lo hará. Cierra los ojos, suspira, los abre pesadamente al cabo de unos segundos, me mira solemnemente y añade – Gracias.

Lo dice con un tono tan serio y sincero, tan directamente del corazón, que consigue que todo el significado con que carga esos poquitos sonidos me llegue a la perfección y yo también me sienta agradecido por hacerla sentir así. Mientras le guiño un ojo como respuesta, sin nada de sueño, por cierto, me doy cuenta de es como si no hubiera pasado el tiempo y todo volviera a tener sentido. Mi corazón late rápido, mi estómago da volteretas sólo al verla y me siento completo sólo de mirarla y de que me mire también. Nada ha cambiado, no puedo olvidar todo aquello pero, a la vez, todo es como antes y se repite y vuelvo a no tener problemas y a ser feliz, feliz por estar junto a mi Lil.

************************************** 

:) 

A ver, detalles técnicos, o así: en primer lugar, he vuelto a Algo Por Ti y, esta vez, va completamente en serio, lo que quiere decir que el final del fic llegará en dos o tres días, si los hados computacionales me son favorables (acabo de cambiarme de ordenador y justo nos estamos tomando confianza). El fic tiene dos capítulos más, uno de reflexión (= comida de coco) de Jamie y otro de acción... bueno, tanta acción como hasta ahora, no os vayáis a pensar. ¡En su línea! :) 

Un besazo para todos los que han ido dejando review durante todo este tiempo. Comentarlas una a una es algo que no tenía por costumbre hacer, sobre todo porque no tengo el tiempo suficiente para escribir, así que voy a hacer sólo un par de comentarios, ¿vale? En primer lugar, Sirius & Remus... bueno, bueno, admito que hay 'hints' premeditados - pero no hay nada. ¡Que Remus es un amargado hombre lobo! (Aunque confieso que me han rondado ideas Slash en el pasado que de vez en cuando aún considero como posibles semillitas de fic...) Y, en segundo lugar, el fic es un James &Lily, sí. :) ¿Quién lo diría, no? Queda explicado al final - aunque, no, no veremos directamente cómo se siente Lily, sólo por lo que habla. 

¡Espero que os guste! 


	11. Cuando te aclaras

**Algo Por Ti**

_Capítulo 11: Cuando te aclaras_

Retorno que, en cuanto su respiración se vuelve más profunda y su mano cuelga, laxa, de la cama, llama toda mi atención para dedicarla a algo de reflexión.

Dónde estoy es la primera pregunta que se me ocurre en cuanto el sueño de Lil me da tiempo para pensar. Y no es, por supuesto, una pregunta puramente física, dónde me encuentro, en St Mungo's, pues vaya novedad. St Mungo's no es nada en la respuesta a dónde me encuentro. ¿Estoy perdido?, pregunta auxiliar a que recurro antes de enfrentarme a la primera, demasiado grande como para que no me espante a primera vista. La respuesta a ésa, como mínimo, la sé: no, no estoy perdido. Tengo aún que definir dónde he estado y dónde estoy, más que nada para poder intuir dónde iré a parar, pero, por lo menos, sé que es una respuesta que podré encontrar, o sea, que estoy en algún sitio y que puedo saber adónde. Algo es algo.

Empecemos por el pasado, en un resumen rápido de mis últimos meses de agonía. Hogwarts. Los mejores años. Los chicos y yo, nuestras bromas, nuestras cosillas. Nuestra habitación, siempre tan desordenada. Las clases, los deberes, los trabajos. Lil, mi Lil. Yo era joven, inexperto y con muchas, muchas ganas de vivir la vida, quizás un poco demasiado rápido, pero nadie estaba para puntos muertos a esas edades. Me enamoré perdidamente de la pelirroja más bonita que conoceré jamás (donde lo de pelirroja no debería ser considerado como un grupo excluyente, o sea, que no sólo es la más bonita entre las pelirrojas sino que también supera a todas las mujeres que conoceré nunca, nunca) y dediqué todos mis esfuerzos a hacer que las sonrisas brotaran de sus labios en cascada, que sus ojos brillaran de manera especial de vez en cuando y que el aburrimiento nunca llamara a su puerta. Era mi amiga, mi compañera, la persona con quien más me sentía en casa, cómodo, seguro, querido, y acabé por querer más de ella que una simple amistad, una sonrisa al final del día o el sonido de su voz sólo eventualmente. Me enamoré, Merlín, me enamoré, y perdí de vista qué estaba bien o cómo de bien estaba qué y la quise mucho, mucho, y no me resigné a tener sólo su amistad. Me decidí, apunté y disparé, directo al corazón, el último día posible, la última hora posible, después de una velada inolvidable que yo creía ir a culminar en lugar de arruinar. La quise mucho. No me importaba nada más que ella y su felicidad y, sinceramente, estaba convencido de que podía ser parte de su vida, para mejor.

¿Es ahí dónde estaba antes, en el colegio? Sí, es ahí dónde acabé, justo antes de que me mandara a paseo. Sólo hay, de fondo, una cosa más que no puedo olvidar, sobre todo viendo cómo van yendo las cosas; una cosa pálida e infinitesimal por comparación, algo que sirvió de sustento al amor pero que quedó superado por éste, algo que empezó significándolo todo pero que, sin quedarse pequeño, fue complementado por el deseo de ver siempre sonreír a Lil: nuestra amistad. Éramos amigos, éramos muy amigos y yo confiaba en ella y ella en mí, contábamos el uno con el otro, sabíamos que estaríamos siempre ahí, para cuando lo necesitáramos. Nos ayudábamos y animábamos. Nos dábamos consejos sobre casi cualquier cosa. Hablábamos, hablábamos, hablábamos. Compartíamos cosas. El otro nos importaba. Por aquel entonces no me latía desbocado el corazón con cada roce, no me quedaba sin respiración con cada sonrisa, no deseaba besarla y mimarla y que se durmiera en mis brazos, no, pero todas las semillas estaban ahí, pequeñitas y timoratas, esperando a que nuestra relación creciera para transformarse en plantita. Igual lo hice mal, igual las dejé crecer dentro de mí de maneras en que no tenían que crecer, transformándose en amor en lugar de amistad, igual no controlé lo suficiente la forma que tomaban o las épocas de podarlas, pero estaban ahí y, lo más importante, ahí siguen. Quizás de ahí pueda salvar algo.

Luego, el cataclismo, sólo porque me miro demasiado el ombligo. Lil me dijo que no, Lil me giró la cara y yo, ofendido y humillado, sin pensar en ella, egocéntrico hasta el final, me retorcí de dolor, me dejé morir de apatía y esperé que el tiempo curara una llaga en la que me regodeaba segundo a segundo, pensando en ella, soñando con ella, recreándome en cómo me torturaba su negativa y cómo yo seguía queriendo que me dijera que sí, negándome a salir de un pozo que cada día cavaba un poco más hondo, sólo porque me merecía ese pozo y, ya que estaba justificado, no encontraba motivo para intentar contentarme de otra forma. O sea, que, egoísta como pocas veces en mi vida, perdí de vista tanto a mis amigos como a Lil, que no sólo era la chica que me había vuelto loco sino, además, mi amiga, que compartía un mundo conmigo y que confiaba en mí, y los traicioné amargándome por lo que, comparado con ellos cuatro, no era nada. Angustié a Sirius, preocupé a Remus, inquieté a Petey y, lo peor, dejé a Lily tirada, sola, sin palabras, sin una sola mirada atrás, justo como he hecho hoy en las escaleras. Que entonces todo ese dolor era mucho para mí, ¿vale?, que me dolía de verdad y me hundía y quería morirme y sólo podía pensar en cómo la quería y que poquito la tendría jamás, y aún la quiero y aún la puedo tener poquito y aún me duele, pero, ahora, que tengo la cabeza algo más fría, ahora que la veo así, herida, vulnerable, sola y aburrida en una fría sala de hospital, sin una familia que se digne a hacerle visita alguna, a preocuparse por ella, sin más flores que las que le he traído yo como disculpa, sin un dulce ni juego alguno en los armarios, sin nada que demuestre que alguien ha pasado a hacerle compañía, ahora, que todo aparece como un poco menos empañado por las lágrimas, me doy cuenta de que he sido un estúpido, que he sido un idiota egoísta y que, en mi tormento, no debí estar jamás solo, porque no merezco, porque son mis amigos y puede que no haya estado ahí para ellos cuando me necesitaban. Y no es, claro, el caso de los chicos, que han estado alrededor y que tampoco se han metido en líos, porque son, bueno, no tranquilos, pero sí estables y se tienen los unos a los otros. Pero, ¿y Lil? ¿Qué hay de ella? ¿Qué ha hecho, qué le ha pasado, cómo ha estado? ¿Cómo saber que no le hacíamos falta, cualquiera de los cuatro, en todo este tiempo? Porque lo peor no es que yo la haya traicionado solo, que me necesitara y no estuviera ahí, que no me encontrara aunque me buscara, no. Lo peor es que, en mi estupidez, en mi obcecación, hice dos bandos, separados e irreconciliables mientras no diera yo el primer paso; Lily a un lado, nosotros cuatro al otro, Lily como la que me hería, como la que me fallaba, como la que se negaba a mis deseos, y ellos tres acompañándome, poniéndose de la única parte que podían tomar, habiendo sido nuestro paso por el cole como había sido, dejándola sola y aislada, sin los amigos que más habían significado para ella en su adolescencia. No los únicos, de acuerdo, y no sola del todo, porque seguía teniendo mucha gente a la que acudir, pero sí quitada de los más importantes, de los básicos, de los primeros. Puesta como la culpable cuando fui yo quien falló, quien traicionó, quien pidió más de lo que merecía, quien creyó que era posible que ella sintiera lo mismo, cuando era ridículo, ahora lo veo, desde el principio. ¿Dónde estoy? Estoy avergonzado, estoy arrepentido y quiero cambiar el pasado. ¿Dónde estoy? Donde empecé, amigo de Lil, amigo de Sirius, Remus y Petey, poniendo paz entre los cuatro, demostrando que todo lo que pasó está superado y olvidado. Decidido a no pedir más de lo que me den. Enamorado, siempre, siempre, pero resignado y sabiendo, por fin, que ésta no es mi oportunidad, que no será Lil, que llegaré a olvidar y a caer de nuevo con alguien diferente y que eso no estropeará más amistades. Enamorado, sí, pero dispuesto a fingir no estarlo, si llega el momento, por conservarla, por no volver a fallar, por no traicionar más. Amistad por encima de amor, en lugar de al contrario, como decidí hace meses, justo antes de confesárselo. Con la cabeza más clara ahora. Algo más maduro, no mucho, sólo un poquitín, y valorando mucho, mucho más la amistad, como concepto.

Loco por Lil, pero más loco aún por haber dejado que saliera al mundo sola, sin quedarme cerca. Inspiro entrecortadamente y miro largamente a la preciosidad que duerme a mi lado, una mejilla arañada, un par de puntos en un ceja, tan pálida que le veo venas azuladas dibujando caminos enmarañados en los pómulos y bajo los ojos, con un par de mechones cayendo sobre su cuello, la boca entreabierta para respirar y el ceño fruncido en un expresión molesta, como si le doliera algo incluso en el sueño. Miro su pijama, sus pequeños hombros marcándose entre las arrugas, sus muñecas, la complejidad y perfección de sus manos, que se entrelazan con el borde de la sábana, medio cuerpo girado y medio cuerpo recto por la pierna que, rígida, no puede arrastrar en sueños. Me encojo, estremeciéndome, y observo su rostro, del que sólo veo el perfil, mientras se me escapa un sollozo tras otro, en el más estricto silencio. Lil, mi Lil, mi niña, mi pequeña, ¿y si te hubiera perdido del todo, y si ese hechizo hubiera sido más de lo que podías soportar? ¿Y si no me hubiera dado cuenta jamás de mis errores, y si aún creyera que todo es culpa tuya, y si no creciera nunca lo suficiente como para darme cuenta de lo que importa y de lo que no, y si no hubiera vuelto? ¿Y si nuestros caminos no se hubieran cruzado ya más? ¿Y si tu y yo no nos hubiéramos visto más?

Por segunda vez en una sola noche me encuentro llorando como un niño pequeño, horrorizado ahora no por mi cobarde comportamiento, como antes, sino por lo que podría haber pasado y que no me hubiera perdonado jamás y, bueno, me equivocaba, sí por mi cobarde comportamiento, por haber dejado que la situación llegara hasta esto, hasta hacer posibles todas esas cosas horribles. Me inclino hacia adelante y apoyo la frente en la cama de Lily, a un metro de su cara, mientras me tapo la cara con las manos para ahogar el ruido de mi respiración. Merlín, si lo hubiera perdido todo sin ni siquiera darme cuenta de que la podía recuperar como amiga y de que eso es lo que más quiero en el mundo, ¡¿qué, eh, qué?! Un escalofrío me recorre, del mismo llanto, y hundo los ojos en el colchón con la esperanza que la presión interrumpa las lágrimas que tampoco merezco dejar caer, después de todos los errores que voy cometiendo y de los que no soy ni consciente. Esta vez no, esta vez no, esta vez lo haré bien y me quedaré con ella si ella me perdona y le haré compañía mientras me deje y haré que recuerde que, aparte de todo lo que he hecho mal, éramos amigos, teníamos una relación fuerte, y aún podemos salvar el día si volvemos a ella, sin nos concentramos en lo de antes, si lo intentamos con fuerza. Y, por Merlín, ¡por Merlín!, que quiero.

Todo, todo, todo, Lil. Te lo doy todo, pero perdóname, déjame volver, quiéreme un poquitín y deja que yo te quiera mucho, mucho, porque no he superado nada y aún eres lo más importante de mi vida, sólo que ahora será con tus reglas, lo respetaré todo, no seguiré si tú no me dejas y me conformaré con las migajas que le sobren a los demás, porque he aprendido, vida mía, que algo es más que nada y, si estoy condenado a sentir algo por ti, por siempre, sin poder olvidarlo jamás, prefiero que parte de ese algo la compartamos antes que tener que vivir completamente sin ti por no saber conformarme. No sé si he madurado, no sé si he cambiado, pero estoy dispuesto a aprender de mis errores. Y tú, mi vida, no serás sólo un error, oh, no, jamás. Eres mucho más que eso. Mucho.

*********************

^_^

¡Gracias por las reviews! ¡Gracias por ir leyendo! ^_^ Y, Abraham, si quieres saber qué más he escrito, allá en lo alto sale mi nick, 'Marian', y, si picas en él, verás qué más hay en mi ficha de fics.

(Ah, Jaleb, GRACIAS STOP BESOS STOP :D)

¡¡Un besote!!


	12. Cuando se arregla

**Algo Por Ti**

_Capítulo 12: Cuando se arregla_

  
Curiosamente, acabo por dormirme en esa aparentemente incómoda postura, con la cara apoyada en el colchón de Lil, las manos en las mejillas, completamente inclinado hacia adelante y mi espalda dibujando la mitad superior de una ce, cosa que hace completamente comprensible que cuando me despierto, al cabo de unas horas, tenga las piernas dormidas, los codos adoloridos y la espalda tan rígida que echarme hacia atrás en el asiento para ponerme recto se convierte en un suplicio. Eso sin contar, además, que me he dormido con las gafas puestas, si bien mal colocadas y apretadas contra mi frente, en la que, imagino por el tacto, han dejado dos surcos marcados que tardarán un buen rato en irse aunque, mirándolo por la parte positiva, al menos no las he roto. Pero el caso es que me despierto o, más bien, algo me despierta, rozándome el pelo, me incorporo y, completamente desorientado, mira alrededor como un bobo, ligeramente alerta, por si hubiera peligro, pero más por compromiso con el mundo de hoy día que por ganas, porque lo cierto es que estoy muy lejos de estar en condiciones de saltar a la yugular de nadie ahora mismo. Miro a un lado, miro al otro, miro a la chica que me mira, con una sonrisa divertida, desde la cama, y por fin entiendo dónde estoy: la habitación de Lily, en St Mungo's, me he dormido mientras lloraba (lo que hace que, rápidamente, me frote las mejillas con las manos para comprobar que ya no quedan lágrimas en ellas) la desgracia que soy contra su colchón y ella me mira con una risa que le cuesta disimular, supongo, por la manera tan brusca en que me he despertado y echado hacia atrás. Eso, o por la pinta que hago, despeinado (sí, más que de costumbre), con toda la ropa desordenada y las gafas en la frente cosa que, por cierto, explica que lo vea todo borroso. Después de bajármelas hasta los ojos, miro a Lil con el ceño fruncido de puro sueño y luego bajo la vista hasta mi reloj, tras un intento infructuoso de situarme temporalmente. Casi las dos. Aún no es de día. Lo que quiere decir que Lil necesita algo. Mi cerebro se despierta de golpe y paso hasta de saludarla.  
- Dime – susurro enseguida, mirándola fijamente e intentando observar detalles de ella que me den pistas de lo que sea que quiere.  
Ella parece no entender lo súbito de mi reacción, porque me dirige una mirada extrañada y luego sacude la cabeza.  
- Estabas en muy mala postura – me dice, dulcemente. – Túmbate bien, anda.  
Asiento, pero sigo sentado, sin dejar de mirarla, aún preguntándome qué necesita. ¿Ir al lavabo? ¿Agua? ¿Una nana? Río mentalmente ante lo vergonzoso que sería sugerírselo siquiera. Bueno, quizás se reiría, tomándoselo a broma, cosa que ha de ser necesariamente, conociéndome. Me froto un ojo con un dedo, reprimo un bostezo y me peino el pelo hacia atrás, en todo momento pendiente de Lil. Está tumbada, con la mano caída donde antes tenía yo la cabeza, medio de lado, con marcas de sábanas en la mejilla y ojos de sueño. Ha sido ella, me doy cuenta, el contacto que me ha despertado, pero no parece que necesite nada, porque nada me pide todavía, lo que quiere decir, supongo que me ha despertado por mí mismo, por la forma en que me he dormido, por la mala postura. Haciéndole caso, aunque tardío, me tumbo en el sofá, hacia atrás, alargo la mano hasta que la pongo sobre la suya, cubriéndola, y le dirijo una sonrisa cariñosa.  
- ¿Todo bien? – susurro.  
Ella asiente, sonríe y mira nuestras manos. Sigo su mirada inconscientemente, y observo durante unos instantes mi mano tapando la suya; la mía es más grande y más morena, de la suya sólo se ven las puntas de los dedos, de uñas cortas, pequeñitas y bien cuidadas. Le acaricio la muñeca con un movimiento semicircular del pulgar, doblo los dedos hasta que los paso bajo su mano y se la estrecho y, a la vez, alzo los ojos hasta los suyos, que, atraídos por mi mirada, me miran, también.  
- ¿Seguro? – le pregunto, con una sonrisa ladeada.  
- Sí – murmura.  
Asiento, me inclino hacia ella y le beso la mano.  
- ¿Cómo que te has despertado?  
- Me he desvelado – explica, con una mirada ambigua. – Siempre me despierto un par de veces durante la noche. – Hace una pausa y se ríe suavemente. – Vaya maneras de dormir que tienes – comenta, mirándome con una ceja alzada.  
No puedo evitar reír también, aunque no sea sin un poco de vergüenza.  
- Lo siento – murmuro. – Me he quedado dormido así.  
Ella pone cara de no creerlo un motivo suficiente.  
- Jamie, vete a casa, anda – suspira. – Aquí no descansas.  
La miro con una sonrisa enorme, decidido a tomarme cualquier orden parecida a broma.  
- Tú no te preocupes por mí – le digo, con suficiencia. – Soy un desastre y me he quedado dormido medio haciendo el pino – admito, con tono de broma – pero ahora me pongo bien, ¿ves?  
Y se lo demuestro relajándome en el asiento, cruzando los brazos bajo la nuca y los tobillos, con un talón apoyado en el suelo. Duda un momento, con cara de no creer para nada que pueda estar dormir bien en el hospital, pero acaba por ceder y ella también se relaja.  
- En el armario hay una colcha – susurra, con media cara escondida perezosamente en la almohada. - ¿Tienes frío?  
Sacudo convencidamente la cabeza y bajo las manos a mis piernas.  
- ¿Y tú? ¿Necesitas nada?  
- No, nada – me asegura. – Estoy perfectamente.  
Nos miramos en silencio y los dos sonreímos casi a la vez, sin nada qué decir, por lo menos yo. Me remuevo en mi asiento, poniéndome cómodo, y dejo que el sueño empiece a llamarme, sin prisa, observándola, sediento. Es lo más bonito que podría ver antes de dormirme, la mejor imagen, la promesa más certera de dulces sueños. Su sonrisa. Su carita adormilada. Su puño cerrándose junto a su mejilla, casi como si fuera un bebé que se prepara el pulgar cerca, sólo en caso de necesidad durante la noche. Qué guapa, Merlín, qué guapa. Es Lily, la de verdad, la que llevo tanto tiempo echando de menos, es Lily y se duerme y está aquí, a mi lado, tan cerca que podría volver a tocar su pelo si lo deseara, y tan real, ¡tan real! No es la que he soñado durante meses, no es una que yo me pudiera inventar. Lil, mi Lil...  
Algo pesado, seco y pegajoso a la vez, se posa en mis párpados, haciendo que cada vez que los abro me cueste un poco más, que cada vez tarde más en volver a ver aparecer a Lil cuando parpadeo. Por otra parte, completamente a la suya, mi mente enfila por un camino de desvarío tranquilo, plagado de amor por la pelirroja y de observaciones casi ridículas, inconexas y con poco sentido sobre los últimos meses y hoy, sobre por qué de cada acción mía (un por qué que me invento soñadoramente sobre la marcha y que no se corresponde en absoluto con la realidad, aunque yo ni me cuestione que pueda ser diferente) y de cada acción suya; sí, claro, es porque la varita hizo una luz lila en lugar de rosada cuando la profesora McGonagall nos pidió que transformáramos la pluma en una avestruz, claro, era eso, y la avestruz se fue con Remus porque era luna llena, por eso lloraba yo todo este tiempo, pero mira que la quiero, a Lily, ¿eh? Y entonces Sirius se peinó hacia atrás y, claro, yo no puedo... y, disparate sobre disparate, se prepara un caldo de cultivo ideal para los sueños que vendrán esta noche. Estoy justo a punto de perder la conciencia cuando ella habla.  
- Te parecerá ridículo – dice, y tengo que hacer un esfuerzo para escuchar y entender sus palabras, ya que, en mi ensoñación, ni siquiera recordaba que estuviera en la habitación y pudiera hablar. Abro los ojos exageradamente para quitarme el amodorramiento, la miro con expresión perdida y me incorporo antes de entender que me estaba quedando frito y que Lily me ha dicho algo.  
- ¿Perdona? – farfullo, con voz ronca.  
Ella se da cuenta de que estaba más dormido de lo que cree y hace una mueca de pena.  
- Lo siento – susurra, muy flojito. – Pensaba que aún estabas despierto. Nada, no era nada. Duérmete. Perdona.  
Sacudo la cabeza.  
- No, no, dime – insisto, con una nube aún en la cabeza. ¿Cómo era? Tenía sentido. ¿Una pluma? - ¿Qué has dicho?  
- Nada – repite ella. – Duérmete, vida.  
La nube y todo el sueño se van de golpe, quedando reemplazados por una sensación fría en la boca del estómago.  
¿Me ha dicho... vida?  
Trago saliva con dificultad, inspiro abruptamente y la miro, más despierto de lo que he estado en mi vida.  
- Dime – insisto, con voz temblorosa, mientras ese 'vida' se repite en mi cabeza, con ecos.  
Ella sacude la cabeza y me da dos palmadas en la mano.  
- Nada – repite, pero su voz también falla y, fijándome más, me doy cuenta de que ha enrojecido, probablemente por ese apelativo que se le ha escapado. – Duérmete, en serio.  
- No, no – protesto. – No tengo sueño.  
- Estabas casi dormido – objeta ella.  
- Antes – especifico. – Dime.  
Se rinde.  
- He dicho que te parecería ridículo – repite, moviéndose incómoda en la cama.  
Ah, sí, es cierto. Lo he escuchado y medio procesado.  
- ¿El qué? – ayudo.  
Ella se incorpora en la cama, sentándose, y queda casi a mi altura, de frente, aunque medio metro más alta. Me estrecha la mano.  
- Bueno – empieza, insegura, - que... Es ridículo.  
Sacudo la cabeza y la animo con una caricia en el brazo.  
- Dime, preciosa.  
Inspira lentamente antes de seguir.  
- Bueno – repite. – Es que... me he despertado, y te he visto aquí... Me acordaba de que habías venido, no es eso – aclara rápidamente. – Pero, bueno, no te esperaba. No esperaba encontrarte aquí. No... estaba segura de que no fuera más que un sueño. O no era consciente que era hoy, no sé...  
Alzo las cejas con pena. ¿La he asustado? ¿Me ha visto y no ha sabido ver quién era, o algo?  
- Es normal – la tranquilizo. – Cuando te despiertas, vas un poco desorientado...  
Lil asiente y me mira agradecida.  
- Supongo que ha sido eso. No era consciente de que estabas aquí. Y... y...  
Inclino la cabeza con preocupación.  
- ¿Has pensado en echarme un maleficio? – suplo, intentando hacerle más fácil acabar la frase.  
Ella inspira una carcajada rápida y sacude la cabeza.  
- No – suspira, riendo. – Para nada. Al revés. Ha sido... lo más bonito que me ha pasado en mucho tiempo – confiesa, con voz tímida. – No es que no te esperara, pero...  
- Gracias – la interrumpo. – Poder hacer las paces contigo también ha sido lo más bonito que me ha pasado en mucho tiempo.  
Ella se muerde el labio, pensativa, y me dirige una mirada tanteadora.  
- Entonces, ¿es eso? ¿Hemos hecho... las paces?  
La miro, sorprendido, y asiento con inseguridad.  
- Creía que sí.  
- Sí, sí – dice ella rápidamente, sacudiendo la cabeza para tranquilizarme. – No lo niego, no es eso. Sólo quería asegurarme. Entonces, ¿sí, no?  
- Sí – repito, con una sonrisa mayor. – Si tú quieres.  
- Claro que quiero – me asegura, con cara de felicidad. - ¿No tienes sueño?  
- Ahora mismo, no. ¿Y tú?  
Sacude la cabeza y estira los brazos hacia mí.  
- Ven – susurra. – Cógeme.  
No puedo evitar una mirada de sorpresa, pero hago inmediatamente lo que me dice: me levanto, pongo los brazos alrededor de su cintura y la alzo en brazos hasta que sus piernas se levantan de la cama y puedo pasar un brazo bajo las rodillas.  
- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Quieres ir al lavabo?  
Ella sacude la cabeza y me pasa los brazos alrededor del cuello, abrazándome fuerte.  
- Quería abrazarte – me dice, al oído. - ¡¡Te he echado tanto de menos, Jamie!!  
Inspiro profundamente y cierro los ojos, abrazándola también, deseando memorizar muy bien muy bien este momento para guardarlo en un frasquito y revisitarlo cada vez que me duela el alma. La abrazo fuerte con una mano, cargando todo su peso con la otra, vuelvo a inspirar, con la nariz en su pelo, y, a la vez, la beso en la frente, estremeciéndome de emoción. ¡Lil, mi Lil! ¡¡Lily!!  
- Te quiero mucho, bonita – le susurro, muy flojito, y ella aprieta tanto su abrazo que se hace casi doloroso, aunque para nada se me ocurre ni quejarme ni querer que pare. – Yo también te he echado de menos. ¡Mucho, mucho, mucho!  
Ella sacude la cabeza y se esconde en mi pecho, sollozando suavemente. En cuanto la oigo respirar alteradamente, mi corazón se encoge de preocupación y me echo hacia atrás para asegurarme de que está bien, pero ella no me deja que me separe sino que pasa su abrazo de mi cuello a mis costillas y sigue mi movimiento, enganchada. Me dejo caer sobre su cama hasta que me quedo sentado y luego la siento en mi regazo y la rodeo con los brazos.  
- Lil, preciosa – le digo muy suavemente, intentando sonar tranquilo y cariñoso, - ¿estás bien?  
Ella asiente, pero sigue llorando. Vaya día llevamos, pienso con una mueca inquieta. Primero en el callejón, luego en su cama, ahora ella... Le acaricio el pelo y espero que se le pase lo suficiente como para que me vuelva a hablar, porque, aunque entiendo por qué llora y me dan ganas de acompañarla, de la emoción, quiero que lo hablemos y que sepa que lo siento mucho, mucho, que lo siento tanto que jamás podré sentirlo más y quiero disculparme abiertamente por ser tan tonto como para dejar que se pierda todo lo que teníamos por un detalle sin importancia como el querer más.  
Como nunca he tenido mucha paciencia con las cosas importantes, acabo por llamarla unos instantes después, mientras aún está escondida en mi pecho. Enseguida, ella se separa de mí para mirarme con un ojo mientras se borra las lágrimas del otro, me sonríe con pena y se echa el pelo hacia atrás.  
- Lo siento – dice, entre sollozos. – Menudo espectáculo.  
Alzo las cejas y la riño con una sola mirada.  
- Tonta – río suavemente. - ¿Ahora te va a dar vergüenza llorar delante mío? ¡Si que hemos perdido confianza!  
Alza un hombro, duda y luego me sonríe otra vez.  
- Perdona – susurra.  
- Nah – la tranquilizo. - ¿Estás bien?  
- Sí. Sólo que... bueno...  
- Te quiero – la interrumpo, quitándole oportunidad de buscar unas explicaciones que no son para nada necesarias. – Y que sepas que a mí tampoco me falta mucho para llorar, o sea que no quiero que te dé vergüenza, ¿eh?  
Sacude la cabeza aunque no se le borra la mueca contrariada.  
- Parezco una niña...  
Dieciocho años, pienso con una sonrisa afectuosa. Somos casi niños, por muy mayores que nos creamos, y nos queda mucho por aprender. Para muestra, lo que llevo yo vivido en los últimos seis meses y cómo me he ido dando con todas las paredes posibles antes de aprender el camino correcto. Le cojo la barbilla con una mano, niego lentamente con la cabeza, mirándola fijamente a los ojos, y la beso en la mejilla, por encima de las lágrimas.  
- Todo está bien – le digo, en un murmullo, y ella me mira intensamente. – Todo va bien y te prometo no volver a ser tan estúpido nunca, nunca más.  
- Yo fui la estúpida – me corrige rápidamente. – Lo hice tan mal, Jamie, ¡lo hice todo tan mal!  
- Ssh – susurro. – No, no. No hiciste nada mal. Fue una situación difícil y no tenía derecho a portarme tan mal contigo, después...  
Lily sacude la cabeza.  
- Era normal, te hice daño, te dije que no sin una sola explicación...  
- De eso nada – la contradigo. – Me explicaste lo que necesitaba saber y si no te entendí a tiempo fue sólo porque estaba tan nervioso que no podía ni pensar...  
- Te quiero – me interrumpe. – Te quiero mucho y no tenía por qué ser así contigo... Yo, yo...  
- Yo también te quiero – replico, cortándola también. – Te quiero mucho, Lil, y me importa más ser tu amigo que nada en el mundo. No espero que olvides lo que dije y lo que he hecho todo este tiempo, porque todo eso pasó y no podemos actuar como si no lo hubiera hecho, pero sí que me gustaría que lo dejáramos de lado y fuéramos amigos otra vez, como antes, ¡como sea!, porque eres lo que más quiero y sin ti en mi vida, ¡tanto como tú quieras, no te pido nada!, nada tiene sentido.  
Lily me vuelve a abrazar fuerte y se esconde en mi cuello.  
- Te quiero, te quiero – repite, y oigo que vuelve a llorar. – Jamie, ¡lo siento tanto!  
- No, no – la urjo. – No lo sintamos más, Lil, ¡arreglémoslo!  
- Sí – me responde enseguida. – ¡Sí, sí! Tú también eres lo que más quiero, ¿sabes?  
Se me hace un nudo en la garganta. No, no lo sabía. No, creía que no te importaba, que no era nadie, que no me valorabas mucho, que te daba rabia que hubiera pensado que tú y yo podríamos ser más. Claro que era solo el desprecio que sentía a mí mismo por haberme metido en esta situación en primer lugar, sí, y que no pensaba todo eso del todo en serio, pero, aun así, no, no lo sabía. Inclino la cabeza y la beso en el hombro, con los ojos cerrados muy fuerte y un abrazo de oso alrededor de su cintura.  
- Gracias – susurro, casi imperceptiblemente. – No estoy seguro de merecer que me perdones, pero gracias, gracias, ¡gracias!  
Ella sacude la cabeza y su puño, cerrándose, estruja mi ropa, supongo que intentando contenerse para no volver a llorar. Yo, por lo menos, sí que tiendo a apretar cosas cuando intento controlarme.  
Unos segundos más tarde, su mano se relaja y se separa de mi cuerpo para mirarme.  
- Soy yo quien no merece que la perdones – me dice, mirándome serena. – Fui tan desagradable...  
- Ssh – digo, rápidamente. – Ya, ¿eh, Lil? Suficiente. Nos hemos disculpado y los dos nos perdonamos mutuamente. ¡No empecemos una disputa por quién es peor, ¿eh?!  
Sacude la cabeza, pero me sigue mirando con la misma expresión sosegada.  
- Jamie, te necesito – me dice, muy seria. – Creía que no, creía que podía vivir sin ti y que era lo mejor para los dos, pero me equivocaba. No lo sé hacer.  
- Ni tendrás que hacerlo – añado, pronto. – Yo también pensaba que era lo mejor y que... bueno, que era un poco como un castigo y que... te lo merecías... Pero ya pasó. Los dos nos equivocamos.  
Baja la vista.  
- Lo merecía – dice, débilmente, e interrumpe mis protestas, justo antes de que empiecen, con una mano alzada ante mi cara. – Jamie, tengo que explicártelo todo, así que no me interrumpas. Sé que crees que no. Sé que piensas que todo esto es culpa tuya y que fuiste egoísta, o vete tú a saber qué, pretendiendo que... – se interrumpe, sin llegar a decir qué, aunque puedo imaginar perfectamente por dónde va. Egoísta, sí. Osado y egoísta, terriblemente injusto. – Pero necesito contártelo – repite, mirándome suplicantemente, - así que déjame, ¿vale?  
Asiento y me echo aún más atrás, dejándole sitio para que se aparte si quiere o para que, por lo menos, se sienta cómoda si nuestra charla va para largo.  
- Dime – la animo.  
Ella sonríe débilmente, suspira y se vuelve a poner seria, la vista perdida.  
- Dios sabe que no sé lo que hacer – murmura, pensando en voz alta. – Dios sabe que juré no decirte esto jamás y que probablemente me arrepentiré de decírtelo porque sé exactamente lo que harás en cuanto lo sepas y sé que yo no quiero eso y que daría mi vida antes de dejar que te pasara nada. Dios lo sabe. – Una lágrima se le escapa, y yo me apresuro a borrársela con una caricia.  
- No lo haré si tú no quieres – le aseguro, con un vacío en el estómago porque, por una parte, el tono grave de sus palabras me está asustando y, por la otra, porque sé que no será cierto, aunque le jure que no lo haré: si necesito hacerlo, nada me lo impedirá. Si es muy, muy importante, ni siquiera podré prometérselo.  
- No – dice ella suavemente. – Harás lo que tengas que hacer. No puedo pedirte que no hagas lo que yo he hecho ya. No puedo... no quiero jugar más contigo.  
Sacudo la cabeza y la beso en la mejilla.  
- Ssh. No sufras. Lil, preciosa, ¿no estás cansada? ¿No sería mejor dejarlo para mañana?  
- No – asegura. – No tardaré mucho, pero tiene que ser ahora. Ya llego meses tarde, no quiero esperar más.  
Asiento y la miro, expectante.  
- ¿Te acuerdas de... aquella noche? ¿De... lo que me dijiste?  
- Más o menos – respondo. – Le he dado tantas vueltas que algunas partes se han... desdibujado – confieso – pero, sí, a grandes rasgos, me acuerdo. Más de lo que me dijiste tú – apunto – que de lo que dije yo.  
Sonríe.  
- A mí me pasa al revés, claro. Me acuerdo de cómo me llevaste aparte, afuera. Estabas tan guapo... No sé, todo tenía una sensación especial, como de última vez, como de ineludible final. Me cogiste de la mano, me abrazaste y fuimos fuera. Yo sabía qué perseguías. No lo sabía, bueno, pero lo intuía. Lo... temía.  
- Me dijiste que parara más de una vez – coincido.  
- No quise hacerlo nunca – replica ella, mirándome desafiante. – No hubiera querido decirte que pararas jamás.  
Curioso. Muy curioso. Frunzo el ceño y le dirijo una mirada de incomprensión.  
- ¿Por qué? ¿Es una manera de decirme que no hubieras debido de dejar que la cosa empezara, o algo así...?  
Sacude la cabeza y suspira pesadamente.  
- Marzo – dice, cambiando completamente de tema. – Antes de los exámenes. Me llegó una carta que te dije que era de Petunia, ¿te acuerdas?  
Me encojo de hombros.  
- Sinceramente, Lil, no – confieso. – No digo que no sea raro que tu hermana te escribiera, pero no me acuerdo...  
- No era de Petunia – sigue ella. – Era una... citación.  
Uy. ¿Abogados? Citación a un... ¿juicio? ¿Wizengamot?  
- ¿Para qué? ¿Has tenido problemas con la justicia...?  
Ella sacude la cabeza.  
- No era ese tipo de citación, sino más bien como una... cita.  
Alzo las cejas sin entender nada.  
- ¿Lil?  
- La orden del Fénix – susurra. – Fui escogida para ser parte de la Orden del Fénix.  
Lo cual debería de aclararlo todo, supongo. ¿Qué me estoy perdiendo?  
La miro hasta que ella me mira también y hago una mueca de incomprensión.  
- Lo siento, Lil, pero ¿qué es eso?  
- Somos unos cuantos brujos que luchan contra Voldemort – explica en voz baja. – Somos unos quince, por ahora, e intentamos oponer resistencia al Innominable y a sus caballeros...  
Interesante. O sea que todo lo que se rumorea es cierto y hay algo oscuro en marcha. Y hay una resistencia, eso está bien.  
Tardo un momento en entender que Lil está en primera línea de fuego y sólo una milésima de segundo en horrorizarme ante el hecho de que el fuego no podría ser menos de fogueo.  
- ¿Eres parte de... eso? – inquiero, con un hilo de voz.  
- Este mes se han muerto cinco miembros de la Orden – me dice como respuesta, como si yo no tuviera ya suficiente por lo que preocuparme. – El mes pasado, siete. Empezaron siendo más de treinta. Nos defendemos, resistimos, conseguimos alargar su subida al poder, pero...  
Me separo por completo de ella y la observo, temblando. Treinta. Quince. Siete. Cinco. Lily. Lily. No puede ser. No puede estar metida en eso, en eso no, no puede ser tan peligroso. Sacudo lentamente la cabeza.  
- ¿Lil...? – repito, sin voz. - ¿Lo dices en serio...? ¿Eres parte de... la Orden...?  
Asiente lentamente y me mira con pena.  
- No quería meterte en esto. No quería que lo supieras y no quería mentirte durante toda la vida. Lo siento, lo siento. No tenía por qué meterme, lo sé, no tenía por qué hacer nada de todo esto, pero Dumbledore me explicó lo que hacían y... no podía quedarme de brazos cruzados...  
Miro la sábana, confuso. Merlín, Lily es parte de la liga que se enfrenta directamente a los malos. Está metida en todo eso. Ha estado metida todo este tiempo. Merlín, Merlín. Sus heridas... Alzo la cabeza y la miro con desconfianza.  
- ¿Te... rebotó?  
- ¿El hechizo? Hm, no – se responde a sí misma. – Fue en mi última misión. Perdí... perdí a mi compañero. Él... era un Auror. Los Mortífagos nos sorprendieron y no pudimos huir a tiempo. Cuando conseguí salir de allí, él ya estaba...  
Muerto, acabo mentalmente con una expresión de horror. Merlín. ¡Merlín! ¡Esa podría haber sido Lily! No es que no me importe que muriera un Auror pero, desde luego, no me importaría tanto como perderla a ella. Merlín, Lily, ¡¿en qué te has metido?! ¡Lily, Lily!  
- No murió – acaba ella al cabo de una pausa. – Está arriba, en el piso de enfermedades mentales. No pudo... soportarlo.  
No puedo horrorizarme más, lo siento, Lil, pero sí puedo dejar que lo que dices empiece a calar más hondo. Cierro los ojos y suspiro entrecortadamente. No lo quiero creer. No lo quiero creer. ¡Merlín, Lily! ¡Las cosas oscuras no se tocan! ¡¡Caca!!  
Pasamos minutos en silencio, yo acostumbrándome a los nuevos pedacitos de información, tratando de digerirlos tan bien como sé, y ella esperando, imagino, a que yo me reponga. Está metida en la Orden, sea lo que sea y signifique lo que signifique. Es un objetivo de los Devoradores, que parecen existir de verdad. Está en peligro y lucha por defendernos a todos del holocausto. Mudblood. Es una Mudblood. Sólo por eso, sólo por sus padres, ya correría peligro, sólo por haber nacido Muggle ya sería objetivo y, en cambio... No teme enfrentarse, no teme correr peligro, no teme jugárselo todo por defender lo que cree. Estoy aterrorizado, porque lo que más quiero en el mundo podría morir al día siguiente a manos de un desalmado con el cerebro lavado del derecho y del revés, estoy al borde del llanto de miedo de perderla pero, en un rinconcito, sin poderlo evitar, surge la admiración, porque ella está haciendo todo lo que yo sé que no podría hacer: jugarme la vida, olvidar la calma en que vivo, cambiarlo todo por un poquitín de justicia. Ella lo está haciendo, ella vive arriesgadamente por defender lo que cree mientras nosotros cuatro...  
Veo exactamente lo que ella teme que haga. Y sé que es, exactamente, lo que haré ahora, y, conmigo, Sirius, Remus y Peter, porque es lo que tenemos que hacer, porque podemos y porque debemos. Alzo la vista hasta que me encuentro con la suya.  
- Lo haré – le confirmo, con un gesto determinado. – Y, cuando se lo diga a Sirius, Remus y Peter...  
Ella cierra los ojos, derrotada.  
- Se lo dirás, ¿verdad?  
- Tengo que hacerlo – le aseguro. – No podría vivir engañándolos.  
- Por eso te aparté de mi lado – explica, triste. – Creía que era lo mejor. Mejor negarme a verte más que arriesgarte.  
- ¿Qué ha pasado? – le pregunto con una mueca puramente curiosa.  
- Tengo miedo – me confía. – Tengo mucho miedo de perder todo por lo que lucho... Es egoísta y débil, pero no sé vivir sin ti. Lo he intentado. He estado meses siguiendo adelante, centrándome en el trabajo, haciendo como que no me importaba. Meses. Cada día tenía menos sentido. Cada día era más difícil. Cuando te vi en La Varita, sólo quería abrazarte, besarte, decirte cuánto te quería. Entonces aún tenía fuerzas para fingir que no lo sentía, que te odiaba, que todo era culpa tuya por decirme lo que sentías cuando menos tenías que hacerlo.  
- Hoy no – concluyo yo, aventurándome en su razonamiento.  
- Hoy no – repite ella, mirándome con una sonrisa melancólica. – Ya no me quedan fuerzas para nada, Jamie. Te quiero mucho, muchísimo, y mi vida sin ti, Orden o no Orden, ha sido un calvario desde el principio hasta el final. Estoy enamorada de ti desde hace tanto que sencillamente no me sé imaginar la vida de otra manera. Estoy tan loca por ti que no soy capaz de dejar de pensar en ti ni un solo día. Te dije que no entonces para alejarte de mí, sólo para alejarte de mí, porque no quería hacerte daño, porque no quería que te arriesgaras, y me costó tanto que, si te hubieras resistido un poco, sólo un poco, toda mi resolución se habría desvanecido. No espero que sea como si no lo hubiera hecho, no espero otra oportunidad y no querría que te hicieras parte de la Orden, pero tengo que decírtelo, James, mi James, porque, si no, no puedo seguir adelante. Sin ti, no puedo seguir adelante.  
Tun, tun, tutuntuntuntun... Como si tuviera un reproductor programado, en mi cabeza comienzan los acordes de la canción que machacaba cuando peor lo estaba pasando por la negativa de Lily. Escucho la guitarra, la percusión y, de fondo, el latir de mi corazón, incapaz de pensar en nada, sólo mirándola. No puede ser. Todo esto no puede ser. Primero está metida en la Orden y ahora... ¿esto? ¿Me quiere? Estoy enamorada de ti. Tan loca por ti. Mi James. Nunca me llama James. Sin ti no puedo...  
No puedo pensar en nada, y tampoco puedo decir nada, paralizado por tanta información a la vez, inundándome los sentidos, así que hago lo único que tiene sentido, dada la situación: me inclino hacia adelante hasta que mi frente toca la de Lily, inspiro mientras mi nariz acaricia su barbilla y, tras una pausa, para cogernos algo de confianza, para darle tiempo a echarse atrás o para darme tiempo a mí para decidirme a decirle algo, yo qué sé, la miro a los ojos, que están tan cerca de los míos que los veo borrosos, trago saliva y giro la cara hasta que nuestros labios casi se tocan.  
- Lo dices en serio – digo, con una voz tan estrangulada por la agitación que ni el tono de pregunta me sale. – Me quieres.  
Ella asiente, con los ojos fijos en mis labios, y me tienta con un beso suave bajo la nariz.  
- Lo digo en serio – asegura, y casi me consuela que a ella también le tiemble la voz. – Lo hice porque no te arriesgaras, pero no quería hacerte tanto daño. Fue una decisión equivocada y lo siento, lo siento, lo siento...  
Vale, vale. No nos vayamos del tema, pienso con urgencia. Te quiero. Me quieres. Yo ya tengo bastante, Lil. Y, si luchar contra los malos es lo que cuesta la felicidad, pues que se preparen.  
Yo ya tengo bastante.  
Oh, sí, suspiro mientras nuestros labios se encuentran y empieza nuestro primer beso. ¡Y tanto que tengo bastante!  


************ Fin ***************

Y aquí se acaba la cosa. :) ¡Un placer, a todos! Siento haber tardado tanto en acabar esto y, bueno, me lo he pasado bien escribiéndolo, y eso es lo más importante, ¿no? Espero que os haya gustado y os mando un montón de besos eufóricos porque, de una vez, ¡¡Lily le quiere!!

:)


End file.
